The Adventures of Emma Pendragon
by TheFirstVampire
Summary: The day started as normal for Emma Pendragon, a 22 year old girl living by herself in a apartment in Bradford,West Yorkshire who's hobbies are abnormal ranging from Cleaning to Swordsmanship but then she somehow got choose to travel to a different world. She meets a certain red-head with a goatee and everything goes from there! Kouen x OC Emma
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! xD this is mine Kouen X OC fanfiction it might start a little slow so bear with me!~ I have a lot of thoughts on what the chapters are going be on about along with plot twists and turns hehe~**

 **The name of my OC is Emma Pendragon, a 22 year old from our modern time (21st Century) is sent to the Magi universe (which she hasn't watched but her friend did) so she's in for a surprise and her being her changes things.**

 **Now I have a request for you magi fans! I need more OC! for Emma's household vessels,maids,bodyguards ect.. And I want everyone to submit one and I'll choose a lucky number of 10! The one's with the most detail and most interesting character will be chosen.**

 **Send the OC character profile via PM! Looking forward to see them!**

 **Oh!~ here's a preview~**

 **Link:**

 **story/8209742/The-Adventures-of-Emma-Pendragon**

 **Links are down so copy and paste.**

 **Disclaimer: This isn't the beginning of the story, it's much more longer~**

 **Disclaimer** **2#: Chapter one should be up in two days unless I'm busy!~**


	2. The red haired man and Emma meeting

**Ankowlegments: Sorry it was a little late! I had rehearsals for my play I'm doing as the show is pretty soon but here it is! the long awaited debut chapter of "The Adventures of Emma Pendragon".**

 **Also its like 12473 words (not including Ankowlegments/ Author Note) long hehe I ended up typing it then coudn't find a way to stop it as it reached the 5,000 words mark! anyways Read,review and Fave! xD**

 **The next couple of chapters shouldn't be too long but if they are,I'll split them into 2 parts.**

The day started as normal for Emma Pendragon, a 22 year old girl living by hersef in a apartment in Bradford,West Yorksire who's hobbies are abnormal to say the atleast but fate and Solomon has other plans for her.

 **Emma's POV**

I woke up when the alarm clock went off at 7 am on Monday 9th Of May,2016. Groaning in protest at the sudden noise, Emma hand's clumsily knocked things over on her bedside table to reach the clock but unfortunately her hands was too short to fully reach the snooze button and ended up shoving the alarm clock onto the floor instead.

Exhaling a big puff of air in frustration, I grumpily threw off the Casper duvet covers off her body and reluctantly go off the bed and padded into the bathroom to splash some cold water over my face and to brush my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and cringed; my hair was in knots and disheveled in all directions making it look like I was hit by lighting and somehow survived it. I grabbed my purple squared hair brush and starting to brush my hair as I talked-sang "Be Somebody" by Thousand Foot Krutch.

'its time', a kind and gentle voice of a man suddenly filled the room.

Out of surprise from the sudden voice, I dropped my hairbrush and hastily turned around in all directions, looking for the owner of the voice but found no one and yet I was curious so I answered after all it's rude to ignore people especially since it my grandmother that taught me these manners as well as my parents.

"What time is it for?", I mumbled sleepily still causally looking around to make sure no one was waiting for a answer from the unknown voice, I padded slowly back into my bedroom then headed towards my wardrobe in the left corner near the double glazed window and pulled out a black knee-length shorts and socks and a white vest top and a white hoody to go over it.

'it's simple..you're fate awaits…you..need..help!...only you… Aladdin..seek" The man voiced said again in broken up words along with static but some words you didn't understand; help who? Who's Aladdin? These thoughts swarmed my mind but somewhere deep within me….there was a resonance.

Throwing on my clothes within 5 minutes, I sat on my edge and slowly pulled on my black knee-length socks on before getting 2 15 cm by 5 cm red ribbons from my top draw of my beside table and placing the length at the top of the sock, I tied a bow then repeated the same with the other leg. Now finished I focused my attention back to the voice.

"Oi, the voice of who I don't know! Save who? And how? I've got no special powers….like magic and who's Aladdin!?", I grumbled frustrated at the lack of answers and crossed my arms across my chest. Being stubborn as I am, I wouldn't help anyone out if they don't give details out and even if someone requests it.

"I'm sorry….Help..Al Tamen..connection going…need..you..now…I'm sorry",the voice came back but with a sad edge onto it and "I'm sorry"? Why did the person sound so tormented?

Confused I leapt from the bed and started to look around. " Why me!? I have no specific qualities! Who are you!? Who's Aladdin!?", I bellowed angrily at getting no answers and I couldn't care less what my neighbors think of me, shouting to the room with no one here but I need answers.

' Solomon…I give…Lucifer…dijin…wisely..teleport..now' the voice came again all broken and sadness filled the room and suddenly glowing golden birds flew in my window and started surrounding me and before I realized it, they was lots of them around me and they all circled around me. They was glowing brighter and brighter until a golden glow like a explosion covered the whole and I closed my eyes.

Then I suddenly felt wind and making my hair move around freely around my face and my top was floating up and it was showing my bra every time. I quickly pushed down my top, embarrassed in case someone saw.

My eyes snapped open in realization; There was no voices or sounds, only the sound of flapping wings. cautiously I looked around, I noticed that's the glowing golden birds are still in a cocoon around me like they are the ones taking me somewhere.

Then two dazzling white light appeared out of nowhere and it seemed like it was getting closer and closer to me, once it got close enough I could tell what it was; a red and golden long sword; Gold has the body of the blade and the red stands around the curves of the sword and hilt was a pure blue snowflake with a small bell attached to it and a golden sheath to put the said sword into.

'Take it, Child….that is Lucifer, the O' mighty king of the djinn and he's yours ' he similar voice of Solomon came through from all sides of this vast space. He sounded calmer than before and still as gentle but there was a commanding edge to his tone. I obediently nodded and reached towards the glowing sword and it glided into my right hand; fitting perfectly into my hand like it was created especially for me.

I blinked owlishly, confused at the wording. After all Lucifer is a name of a fallen angel that I like the myths around him and his my favorite demon lord. Funny right? I felt warmth spread through my right hand and I looked down and eyes widened in surprise and my mouth partly part in a silent gasp; The sword I was given showed a 8 pointed star pentagram and it was glowing a white light which warmed my heart.

 **'I accept you, My King... I'm am Lucifer, a djinn of Order and Courage! of the 73th dungeon. I was created by Solomon after he made the last 72 Djinns to be yours and to bend to your will also I'm the leader of the djinns',** Lucifer said his voice gruff but it had a underlining of respect and awe to it. **'Moving on, What is your deepest wish, My King?'** Lucifer questioned me.

' My wish?...guess it will be that! To help those in need and if need be save them! I don't think alone teenager like me would be able to change the world and laws...not yet!', I happily thought while casual bumping a fist in the was something I would do after all respect and treat others how you want to be treated that's what my best friend, Mienne Asuki said when I ended u giving the rest of my chicken tikka subway to a homeless person on the street on the way home.

 **'As you wish my king! I will lend you my power'** ,Lucifer exclaimed voice full of authority and confidence as the eight pointed star started glowing a red light like it was representing my passion.

''Is it me or is this fall...a little too long!?", I exclaimed surprised that I've haven't fallen to my death yet...

'That is because you haven't reached the point where you enter the new world but I'll be sending you straight to the treasure room of the djinn of discord and wrath, Andras he will reside in a golden anklet with a red ruby gem in the middle of it with a 8 pointed-star diagram on it identical as Lucifer's and all you need to do is touch it unless someone has already done it', Solomon sudden voice rang out in the blackness and clam washed over me.

 **'Are you sure Solomon?...I sense two powerful auras coming from within the dungeon'** , Lucifer asked tensely and somehow I could feel the sword in my right hand to start shivering. **'These people are strong and ambitious to achieve his goals he might hurt you, Emma-sama please be on your guard'** , Lucifer said grumply knowing he can't disobey Solomon's orders.

I nodded once to shown that I understand and I felt excited by the adventure that I'm going on what dangers will I face? What countries and cultures are there? What type of people will I meet? Will I kick some serious arse? maybe I'll find 'The one' too...

'Very well...GO! oh here's a rule book', Solomon commanded and once the rule book appeared in my back short pocket, I was instantly pulled back so strongly that it knocked out all of my air from my lungs reducing me to gasping and coughing mess so I had no time to scream until I landed and the sounds of coins (dulled ones so their like rolling rocks) hitting and rolling on the floor reached my ears as soon as I made sure I wasn't falling still and got my breath back before trying to get up but only to be met by countless of spears at my throat and all around me.

I blinked owlishly at the spears then my eyes traveled along the spear to only meet with a pair of dark pair of brown eye's belonging to a man who was wearing some kind of armor which I don't recognize at all.

"Get up!", the unknown soldier gruffly commanded me moving his spear up abit to prove his point; Get up or die. So I did with my palm raised out so they know I wouldn't do anything but once I stood fully up two pairs of arms grabbed my elbows and in shock I let out a startled gasp and started struggling to free myself.

"Struggling is pointless", a deep voice echoed in the room. Letting out a puff of air in frustration I stopped knowing that this man is right considering there like 10 soldiers or maybe even more around me so even if I escape these two holding me, fleeing the rest will be hard and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. "Good..Bring her to me!", the deep voice commanded and instantly I was pushed forward.

I kept my eyes down as a sign of submission even though I secretly wanted to throttle the soldiers that was manhandling me. The soldiers pushed me forward 5 times before one of them pushed me too harshly that was sent down onto my knee's and out of instinct I threw a glare in the soldiers out my perheval vision I saw one of the soldiers put the golden sheath onto my sword but I felt refile because they haven't seen the eight pointed star diagram on the other side of the blade. 'Stupid dude...oh well it will give them a surprise later'.

"Stand", the deep voice commanded again but closer this time. Muffling a protest I did standing with my back straight and all but head still lowered after all I could feel a aura a powerful aura that demanded to be respected and bowed to so I did what I needed to live longer even if it means swallowing my own pride.

"Rise your head", the deep voice continued on commanding me. reluctantly I raised my head up slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy from doing it too fast, once my head was fully straightened my light blue eyes clashed to a pinky red eyes and I let out a awed gasp considering in my old world red eyes are extremely rare so it was new for me but to have red hair along with it.

Curious, I dared to look lower to take in his appearance. He looks about 6 foot 3 tall with muscles in the right places and how I can tell? Well I can see the outline of his muscles from his traditional clothing and he has a V-neck kimono which lets me see the start of his muscles.

'ohh..how I want to run my nail across them' I dreamily thought to myself.

He also has a typical Chinese headdress on his head with a yellow gemstone in the middle of it, his clothes are like a Kimono with red, black and white colors doning on it and a black Cape with a metal pauldron that resembles a lion on his right shoulder which finished the regal look.

I was aware of his judging gaze from his narrowed red eye's but I steeled myself to take in his maroon belt which has a golden ornament with what it looks like a beast imprinted on it on the left side of the belt there was a sword attached to the belt ( still in it's sheath…thank god) and the sword has a hilt ornament attached to it but what stood out the most is his goatee which unexpectedly suits him and makes him look hotter and very attractive well to me anyways.I whistled low to show my appreciation of his good looks (Which I hardly does because I hardly get out of the house) and I saw a tint of a smirk on his face before it faded back into his normal facade.

'Confident pretty much?', I mused to myself but not 100% surprised considering he gives off a regal air about him so he must be royalty or a noble from the high classes therefore his personality might be a bit off…. Or maybe he's decent…who knows?

"Stop checking out Kouen, you old hag!", someone shouted from behind the said man and only then I broke my gaze from the pinky red eye's to look around him and I took a sharp inhale of air; there's no way I would of escaped from here considering this man had enough power and influence to bring a whole Army here well not alive anyways and I don't feel like dying any time soon..

The rows of soldiers parted into two sides and a man wear wearing a black vest top, black pants that look like joggers but he wore no shoes. Everything he wore was black even the long flowing braided hair was but what stood out the most was his blood red eyes. Once he stood before me, I crossed my arms across my chest and mentally counting to ten.

"Old hag? Please!", I gave a scoffing laugh to try to annoy him " I'm only 22 you might be older than me so you'll be classed as a old hag too, you know" I finished off with a sweet smile which was opposite to what I was actually feeling: I just wanted to punch him in the face. Murmurs started to arise from the rows of soldiers along the lines of:

" **How dare she talk to the Oracle that way!"**

" **She's got a death wish!"**

" **She's not going to get away with that!"**

" **What is Kouen-sama is going to do?"**

 **"S-s-she's! gonna die!"**

From these I put to together that this dude had some ranking and also struck fear in the soldiers for some unknown reason that I have a feeling I'm going to find out sooner or later… ..I'll prefer later fate.

"Do you even know who I am!?, The emo kid grumpily said as if displeased that someone didn't know who he is. "I am Judal, a magi and a Oracle from the Kou Empire!", Judal exclaimed excitedly banging his fist on his chest (as a proud gesture).

'Say...Luccy What's a magi?', I curiously questioned Luccy.

 **'Magi's are magicians of creation with the favor of the Rukh and can draw alot from the area around them also even though you're a King vessel, you still might lose in battle with a magi so be careful, My King'** ,Came Luccy's stern lecture on magi's.

'I see...', I trailed off, thinking. as I put my right hand across my chin in a thinking manner to try to see if the name joggers some kind of memory but after a few minutes I gave up struggling and decided to tell the truth.

"Sorry…..That name doesn't ring any bells", I slowly trailed off guiltily as my voice was a bit quiet. Feeling sorry for the dude I casually patted his shoulder to comfort him in some way as he slumped. Shocked murmurs spread throughout the soldiers. I let out a irritated sigh.

Squashing down the temptation of telling off these soldiers and showing them who's the boss, I mentally counted to ten before taking a deep breath and I uncurled my fists that subconousiclly curled trying to prevent myself from throwing a punch to one of the men who is closer to me and the ones who manhandled me. To take my mind off them I decided to talk to Luccy.

'Lucifer? are they children or what?", I directed my irritated thoughts to Lucifer who dwells in my sword which I got taken off me by a stupid soldier.

 **'Indeed my king...but this is another world you're in the normal rules don't apply here'** ,Lucifer critically told her, I could hear him laughing inside my head.

'Now that you mention it,Lucifer...', I trailed off, suddenly realsing that I have no knowledge of his world or it's laws.

 **'I'll tell you everything once we are alone, My King as I've been in the void for the past 1,000 years or so. I've seen and heard many things so I'll tell you them'** ,Lucifer said kindly. I hummed in response, thinking about it but I guess asking luccy s last resort.I wanted to find everything out with my own two hands.

'I'll rather find the information by myself,Luccy if I have any more questions about the topic I'll ask you', I replied back, not wanting to be lazy and rather take the long way around for finding information after all reading is the only way to find out the information that I need puls I am interested in this new world I've been sent to and to add to that; I'm a bit of a bookworm .

 **'Very well, My King'** ,Luccy's kind but gruff voice replied back with a deep chuckle echoing my head as his voice fade away, slowly but surely **'ah...someones trying to catch your attention my king'** , Luccy said before fading away completely.

"HEY!", Someone bellowed in my ear. I yelped in pain and surprise and jumped back from the said person at least 5 meters before releasing that I was looking at the ground during the conversation with Luccy, a bad habit than anything else. Then it was then you realized it was the emo kid calling out to you so I turned my attention to him.

"What?", I asked in the most polite way possible without getting my past irritation come through from my tone but seems like I didn't do a good job because suddenly a spear of ice landed to the wall. "Humm", I coherently muttered trying to pretend that butterflies wasn't swarming in the pits of my stomach because now I'm facing off a very angry Judal which is not what I had planned at all but when do things ever go the way I want it too!?

I looked across the cross to Judal, hoping the look on my face comes across as unimpressed or maybe even disinterested. Judal clicked his tongue and raised his stick...erumm wand? into the air and said: "Ranz Al-Salos!" and purple lighting shot out of it, stretching out from his hand then he turns his wand so the sparks faced me then flicked his wrist out and sent the purple lightning towards me.

I fet my eye's widen in horror and surprise and I threw myself to my left barely managing to only burn the side of my top off and left a sizzling burn on my side and I also managed to scrape my knees on the grounds from free throwing myself on the floor.I stared at the big dent in the wall where I was once stood and it was a good 5 ft dent.

I gulped then nodded to myself, gave myself a pat on the back from dodging it after all that could of ended dying if I didn't throw myself on the floor. I slowly got up from the floor using my hands to support my shaky knees from the fear I just felt from the left over dent in the wall next to me, wincing and gritting my teeth from the pain coming from my side.

I felt adrenaline flowing through my veins making me feel angry and excited, both with a reason; angry because this so called magi attacked me because of what?...because I ignored him….yes I have a feeling he was isolated when he was growing up and so he reacted in way to draw attention to himself and I feel excitement because I've witness someone using FLIPPING magic right then!

"ohya? Ohya? You look surprised to see magic, old hag!",Judal bellowed from where he was hovering in the air. I deapanned 'He's hovering around...upside...down', I thought, amused.

'But! when did he get up there!?...Never mind he's a magi... Oh! gravitational magic, pretty awesome~', I mused to myself. Trying to stop a full fledged smile coming onto my face because he looks like a space money floating around upside down and I needed to bite my lip from laughing out loud and at the same time from crying out in pain from the electrical pain.

"Hey Judal! you missed!", I yelled back teasing. Only to be meet with a spear of ice embedded into the wall about a inch away from piercing my neck, I feel my eye's twitching in irritation as I realized something.

'This brat is playing with me!', I thought to myself. 'Irration isn't the word! I want to show this brat what I'm made of!...Lucifer! Can you do anything!?', I directed my irritated thoughts to Luccy, my djinn.

 **'If I was in your hands we should be able to do a djinn equip but I'm currently in the hands of one those Kou soldiers..If you can find away to get me, Maybe we will have a chance, My King'** ,Lucifer's grave repile came that he couldn't protect his master.

'Don't worry about it! I'll find away to get you!', I determinly thought, sending my thoughts towards Luccy while ducking behind a random piece of wall that was crumbling away to narrowly avoiding the ice spears now embedded in the wall where I once stood. Leaning against the crumbling wall, I used this chance to get my breath back so I took deep breaths in then let it out after 10 seconds. I repeated the process a few times until my breath was no longer labored.

Using this time wisely, I decided to form a plan. From the corner of my eye, a gold glow flickered around me and curious I turned and found myself looking towards the familiar golden glowing birds which seem to going in the same direction so I followed with my eye's down the trail of golden birds. I mumbled quietly to myself: "Ohh" in awe; The golden birds were hovering around in a circle and in the said center of the circle was a sword purely made out of gold with a bloody red ruby embedded in the hilt but I felt uneasy; There was the same birds coming out from the pure golden swords but the color was 'Black'. The sword was also the golden thing in the room making it stick out like a sore thumb.

I sighed in relief but still have a hint of uneasiness.

"Hold on...this is Solomon's doing again huh?", I mumbled to myself and the butterflies started moving more drastically like they was agreeing with me. I nodded and now the plan is finished; I will use this sword for abit then dash towards that darn Kou soldier that's holding my darn Luccy.

 **Kouen Prov:**

I watched calmly, as the scene before me unfold. Judal verses the unknown girl with long brown hair, Light blue eyes and the odd fashion she wears.

The soldiers of Kou Empire along with myself and my household vessels stood calmly back considering this was Kou Empire Oracle, Judal at work known for this rude and aggressive behavior and yet he can't hit a single girl who was dodging his attacks?

'But still those clothes...is she a foreigner?', I mused to myself, I felt my lips twitching in amusement as i remember how we found her presence and how bold she was to flirt with me and call Judal names.

~Flashback start~

 **Two guards opened the door leading to the treasure room of the 63th Dungeon, Andras that appear in south kou in middle of nowhere but it always happens so no surprise.**

 **Walking in, I was flanked by my household vessels and Judal, Kou empires magi and the rest of the kou army that I brought in even though I was strong enough to clear this with just my household vessels but this is a precaution, you never know what is going to happen. Snapping out of my thoughts of having another djinn in my possession, I was vaguely aware of soldiers tightening their grip on their own weapons as a random figure dropped from the ceiling and crashed into a bundle of dulled gold coins and jewels letting out a big 'OOmph!' as he or her landed.**

 **I gestured towards the group of spearmen I brought with me, "Bring them to me!", I commanded and they bowed then went towards the disturbed pile of gold. I heard some struggling coming from that area, most likely from them so I decided to speak up.**

 **"Struggling is pointless", My deep voice echoed throughout the room and I heard the sounds of struggling stop, I gave a curt nod "Good...Bring her to me!". After all if it was a male he would of fought instead of giving up so this must be a woman.**

 **Only to come back later, handling a brunette woman glaring daggers at the soldier carrying a sword that was in it's golden they was a few feet away, they harshly threw her down on to the ground which she ended onto her knees. I expected her to get up but she didn't: She waited.I didn't miss the way she glared at the soldiers that man handed her either; one that promised payback.**

 **'So I was right...', I mused to myself.**

 **"Stand", I commanded as I walked closer to her slow but steady steps towards her to make sure I don't scare her. She slowly arose, grace in every moment but didn't lift her head. Resisting the urge to lift her chin myself, I carried on "Rise your head".**

 **She did but at the same pace as she did when standing up. Once her head was fully straighten my pinky-red eyes meet her light blue ones, I heard her let out a gasp whether in shock or not but my gaze narrowed a bit when her eyes went over my face then she did a sweep from shoulders to shoes and in the end she let of a low whistle.**

 **I smirked briefly before remembering where I am so I quickly slipped into my usual facade. I was going to ask what her name was but like always Judal needed to intertwine with everything.**

 **They called each other Old hag before she spaced-out and lost in thought and that didn't sit right with Judal considering he used magic on her which she miraculously dodged by throwing herself on the ground hence he carried on with his attacks but he changed to 'Thalg Al-Salos' therefore making it harder to predict.**

~Flashback End~

I inwardly sighed, how did Judal manage to bring everything to a complete disaster within a couple of minutes? No questions asked and no need to ask where he got it from, after all It'll be 'her' influence considering she's the leader of 'that' organization that lurkers in the Great Kou Empire shadow but need more power so I can't make a move yet.

I'll wait slowly while conjuring this world so it will be United as one. It was the previous emperor and the first two imperial princes wish as well. That is why I fought with them to unite the eastern plains in order so they won't die out. But 'her' and that organization is the biggest problem that I have to face.

'Maybe this girl can help achieve my goal', I mused to myself. As we observed the said 'girl' hide behind a crumbled rock to dodge a few ice spears that was going in her direction. 'She's got good reflexes, just needs work on her footwork', I silently judged her as we waited for something to happen but nothing did; she didn't.

That wasn't anything weird considering dodging Judal's attacks takes a lot of stamina so using the crumbled wall as a defense, getting your strength back is a key to winning but against a magi not so much. That being said; Judal's attacks stopped. Curious, I peeked a look in Judal's direction and I noticed that his gaze wasn't glued to the crumbed wall but to a sword made out of pure golden with a blood red ruby embed in it's hilt among a pile of dulled god, weapons and all the djinn isn't present.

'Judal', Was all I said to make Judal snap out of it and stop staring at the pure golden sword. Judal turned back to the crumbled way then his gaze went back to the pure golden sword and back again. Curious, I observed his actions and saw a flicker of interest show through his eyes before it faded away.

"Oi! Old Hag! Don't tell me you see these Golden and Black birds flying around the air near that sword do you!?", Judal shouted tremulously. He was getting excited at the mention of a new 'magi'.

I felt myself tensing in shock; If she could see them maybe she's a magi just like Judal and a little feeling piling in my stomach but yet unknown by myself. 'wary?...no I can easily overwhelm her with numbers, surprised? no not that either', I critically thought, running my mind threw different reasons that feeling could be.

 **'My King, shall I?'** ,Phoenix gentle and clam voice floated threw my head, stopping me mid-thought and realized that she could help.

'Go on', I sent a gruff order to Pheonix who I could imagine her bowing before answering my hands clenching in frustration for me, a man of lot of knowledge couldn't figure out what his emotion is and needs to ask for 'help'.

 **'I think my king, you are intrigued by her. Her unknown Clothes of a different region, her strength and flexibility appeals to you'** ,Came Pheonix blunt reply as her smoothing voice relaxed my tense hands as it makes to everyone behind me: a start of a full smirk was on my face hence the silight twitch of the corners of my mouth.

'I'll have her for our empire but wouldn't be bad to know the history of hers', I determinedly thought myself and pleased with my own decision.

 **Emma POV**

"Oi! Old Hag! Don't tell me you see these Golden and Black birds flying around the air near that sword do you!?", I heard the emo magi shout from behind this wall but with a undertone of excitement got through his voice.

I cringed in fear as beads of sweat started rolling from my million thoughts ran through my mind on how to answer.

'Lie? not my style...Hmm Evade it?...Doubt that's gonna work!', I pulled at my hair in frustration because I had no way out even if I did get a hold of Luccy (Lucifer) I don't have one clue of his abilities or what this so called djinn equip is. I groaned in defeat, shoulders slumping forward too "Truth it is then", I sadly mumbled to myself and kicking a rock that was near my foot in frustration.

"I do what does that have to do anything!", I caustically shouted my reply back to him and my voice echoed all round the room but so did the shocked murmurs of the kou soldiers. i smirked to myself, nodding at the sound as I thought: 'Serves you right, Morons...to not underestimate women!'. I thought proudly, banging a fist onto my chest only to wince in slight pain once I've put too much pressure onto it.

 **Kouen POV**

'Oho? she can', I thought esastaicly. Unconsciously I felt my mouth tip up into a full smirk. Patiently I waited for a moment to speak.

"Then let's stop this,I'm getting bored already~, Judal shouted back as he twired the wand around in his hand before putting it away then he hovered down toward the earth only to pull out his flying carpet out hiding in his ended laying in the most flirtatious and shameless positions ever known in human history: Turning your body to the side with your head on your fist. A very relaxing position for him.

"HUH!", she screeched in shock as she came out from the crumbled wall and fast walked towards to where Judal was and once she was a few feet away from him, she stopped and pointed a finger at him. "What are you, a fucking 5 year old stuck in a bloody 15 year old's body!?, She angrily accused him.

I felt my lip twitch in amusement as I tried to not to laugh in front of the Kou soldiers as that comment made Judal completely freeze in his spot as no one ever talked to him that way filled the area no one wanted to say a word in case he'll lash out and freeze people in a fit of rage. So I took this chance to speak.

I walked steady but small slow steps towards her until I was centimeters away from her and I waited until she still looked Judal with stare and I said: "All joking aside, Who are you?",I cautiously questioned her and pinning her in a stern gaze.

 **Emma POV:**

"All joking aside, Who are you?", a deep voice questioned me as it echoed throughout the room. I whipped my head around so I was facing the direction where the voice was coming from and came face to face to the redhead man with the red haired goatee who is inches away from my face, who I know by the Name of Kouen Thanks to the sulking emo magi but everything else about him is a mysterious.

I just casually stepped back from his so I had space to talk instead of talking inches away from his lips...now I'm regretting my decision. I sighed in sadness inwardly but I'm sure people might notice so I kept a poker face so what did he ask again? my name,Right?

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first mister?, I casually answered a question with another question, Crossing my arm on my chest and hyperware that his smirk bloody grew in size.

 **'My king, crossing your arms across your chest is making them stand out more'** ,Lucifer gentle amused voice echoed in my head as what he said slowly processed in my mind and only then I felt the blood rush to my face in a blush. A faint blush but still is one. I let my arms fall to my side.

"You fool! That's no way to treat Prince Kouen!", a voice shouted starting a squeak out of me as the volume was very loud so I instinctively covered my ear until the echo faded away. I heard a 'Tsk' coming from front of me.

"RI Seishuu", Kouen sternly said as he looked toward the one that spoken before he returned his attention back to me as my light blue clashed once again with his pinkie red ones as we both fought for dominance in this stare down. "Ren Kouen, The 1st imperial princes of the Kou Empire and a dungeon Capture of 3 djinns: Astaroth, Agares and Pheonex", Kouen continued to say as he gaze holding my own ground. I gave a slight nod to say I heard and understood because heck I knew he was kinda royalty before he said he was a prince.

Gathering up my courage in front of this handsomely intimidating man to speak in front of him and his whole army. "Emma Pendragon and owner of one Djinn: Lucifer", I said proudly. I smiled as I extended out my left hand for handshake. Not taking a noticed of how the murmurs of the Kou soldiers and the gobsmacked and surprised looks on the four people behind Kouen with unhuman looks.

"Oho? A djinn user got any proof of it?", Kouen said Solemnly but I could tell from his eyes that he was curious, wary and a little...interested. He clasped his big hands into my awaited one for a handshake and we shook hands but he tightened his grip on mine slightly so I responded in kind as the smile was still on my face as this kind of behavior wasn't new considering men look down on women a lot of times but heck his grip is cutting of my blood circulation.I also felt his hand was callous which was obvious considering he does have a sword on his person but his hand also was surprising smooth.

"I would have proof...but one of your mindless brute of a soldier ended taking my Luccy away from me", I grumily whined as I hated that. He was my only case of self-defense in this new world and he got taken away once I first stepped on this new soil...well..ground and to be honest: It pissed me off.

"Luccy?", Kouen questioned me as he let go of my hand. I sighed in relief as blood circulation returned as I flexed my hand in and out. I nodded in confirmation as I used my other hand to the soldier who was holding Luccy; Who is now sweating buckets as Kouen sent a stern stare at him as he beckoned the said soldier forward without words.

'The soldier is like a lamb while Kouen is a tiger', came Lucifer's mocking voice as he tried to not to laugh at the visable shaken soilder wavering under Kouen's gaze.I quickly smacked a hand over my mouth to stop a chuckle from coming out.

'More like Kouen is a dragon but anyways he was the powerful presence you sensed before we came here', I sent my thoughts to Luccy as I was curious to what he will say.

 **'Yes he is and that magi too even if he's fallen the ruhk still loves him very much'** ,Lucifers gruff but respectful reply came back. 'Although you're right about Kouen being a Dragon', he finished off, letting out a amsumed chuckle.

'Fallen Magi", I curiously questioned him as I didn't know what fallen magi is.

 **'A magi who cursed their own fate technically speaking'** ,Lucifer reply quickly came back as he remembered the magi who betrayed Solomon ages ago; Who knew a loyal magi will turn into a cruel monster just waiting to bring 'Father' to the world and destroy it in the process.

I flinched slightly as some of Luccy's memories flooded into my mind and my eye sight got blurry for a second as my surrounding became painted in darkness and I heard echoes of screaming and crying before my vision came suddenly back, making me stagger back a few steps and succesfully earn Kouen's attention back to myself.

Steeling myself under his stare, I asked the questions I was dying to ask: "Say Kouen...How the hell do we get out of this Dungeon and Can I have my sword back?", I kindly asked as I moved a bit closer to him. I gulped when Kouen's stare narrowed in surpision but I carried on "I won't do anything! I swear it!", I exclaimed as my voice became because he might keep Luccy.

I saw Kouen narrowed stare of suspicion turning into a calculating one as he works out the pro and cons of giving me my sword a few minutes of a tenseful silence, he finally gave a curt nod and reached for Luccy as the soldier from before hold it out before him. Once he grabbed a hold of it, he took slow steps towards me and held Luccy in front of my face.

"If you look like you're going to use it, I'll take it back and throw you in the prison at the palace for a month", Kouen threatened solemnly. I nodded to show that I understood the conquests of doing so and I have no intentions of being in a prison as I grabbed hold of Luccy's blade and brought him to my chest. Only then I let my shoulder relax and the tension leave my body.

"Now then", Kouen said as he reached for his sword slowly then he drawed it from it's sheath and extended his muscular arm so it was fully extended forward. "Astaroth",He continued and the 8 pointed-star on the blade of his sword glowed and a white light shot out from it in a form of a straight line so we both followed it (with the rest in tow) as it leads to a lone red ancient rounded table with a single thing on top of it; A shiny golden anklet with a single ruby gem with a 8 pointed-star diagram on it.

'Just like Solomon described it', I thought amazed as he knew exactly how it looks like.I felt someone staring at me intensely so I turned around and caught Kouen staring at me and our eyes yet clashed again but only for a seconds considering he turned away and he got that calculating look in his eyes again. 'Hmmm...he looks in deep thought so I might as well awaken the djinn', I thought seriously to myself as I walked toward to where the djinn was sleeping.

 **Kouen POV**

I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Emma Pendragon to make sure she won't use that sword on anyone even if people swear to not do anything: They always do something.I saw her turn her head my way but I didn't look away: I just stared at her until turned away so I could focus on evaluating and calculating whether she'll be good as a general or not.

'I'll need to test her abilities out once I get the chance to do so', I critically thought as I tried to evaluate her usefulness to the empire but I only have her dodging skills to go on. I was snapped out my thoughts and back to reality by her voice asking me a question.

"Kouen...All i need to do is touch it, right?", Emma asked and i could tell she was generally curious so I gave her a curt nod but It also got me a little wary after all she already has a djinn so she should already know.

I watched as she timidly touched the golden anklet then stepped back as the 8 pointed-star diagram glowed and something shot out of it with a puff of blue the blue smoke settled, the appearance of the djinn was known and I heard a gasp coming from Emma so I looked towards her and saw her eye lit up in awe.

 **Emma POV**

'He is flipping huge!', I exclaimed excitedly to myself as I inspected the djinn known as Andras. He had two golden horns on each side of his head with a decent distance between them and he long jaded color hair up in a ponytail but even so his hair was longer than mine but his eye color was purple. He also had black crow wings attached to his back and he didn't have nails: he had long black curved claws like a had broad shoulders, arms, legs and torso but it's nothing compared to what Kouen has. As I said that, I sneaked a peek towards the said man and saw he had a bored expression but if you looked closer towards his eyes and you would see that his eye showed interest and curiosity as he gave Andras a quick look over.

He wore something similar to a monk clothing but in white with golden outlines on the edges of his clothes and he was wearing 5 pieces of jewelry: A tiny star shaped earring that glimmered in the light (as it was the way I found out that he had a earring because it was small), he had a golden bookchain necklace around his neck which hang loosely around his neck, he also had a nose ring that again is golden and he had two Identical golden bracelets which a language carved into them.

'It looks kinda like Arabic, I silently observed the said brackets as they twinkled in the light and making it seem like the writing moves in waves.

"I am the 63rd Djinn of Discord and Wrath, Andras! Who shall be king!?",Andras bellowed and his voice echoed. I winced at the volume yet again.

"Could you bloody not shout", I painfully muttered, rubbing my ear as I felt like my eardrums could of burst even though I muttered that as quiet as I could: Andras heard me as a shadow loomed over me so I looked up curious and saw Andras bring his hand down on top of my head before moving to pat my head in fatherly-way.

"Sorry, Little lass", Andras kindly apoligised as he flashed me a sympathetic smile but then his expression turned serious as he leaned in closer to me with a thoughtful expression on his face as his eyes scrunpted up as he sized me up. "You little lass, What is your name?", Andras curiously questioned me as he changed his position to sitting with legs crossed over each other (Indian style) while waiting for me to get out of my shock for his sudden focused interest on me.

Without thinking, I plopped myself down also sitting with my legs crossed over each other, Placed Luccy to my right side of my leg so it was close in case I needed it and leaned forward abit before I answered. "Emma Pendragon and don't called me small", I kindly said with a undertone of grumpiness and Andras did the most surprising thing: He roared in amusement, I guess? but i guess it was a pleasant laugh considering I felt a smile naturally curve up on the surface on my face.

"So Emma has a temper when it comes to her height, huh?", Andras announced loudly while slapping his hand against the floor as he found it hilarous.I didn't...i mean bust size and height shouldn't matter when it comes to love or even conjuring dungeons in the matter of fact.

I grabbed anything that was close to me (apart from Lucifer of course) which turns out to a piece of rock. "Don't Laugh!", I childishly exclaimed as I threw the said rock at Andras but it had no desired effect as it just bounced off his muscular body and hit the floor but at least he stopped laughing as he wore the same expression on his face.

"You're not from this world are you?" Andras blunty questioned me, his purple eyes staring into my blue ones intently and shocked murmurs filled the room once again. Kouen whos focus that was on the djinn before is no solely on me now and his stare was intimating to say the at least but I didn't miss the flicker of interest that was a small light is now a raging fire.

"Nope I'm not from this world", I casually answered it and the mumurs grew into frantic shouts. Bored of there shouts, I was close to a breaking point and I would go into a rant which only my best friend, Mienne Asuki could stop and she's not here. I mentally counted to 10 before asking a question myself. "How did you know that?", I asked him curiously and unconsciously leaning in on my elbows.

"You're Rukh has a different air about it and it seems like you had many good and bad experiences but you're rukh isn't black", Andras kindly informed me as he flashed another smile but slightly more cheekily. I nodded in understanding after all I know what the black rukh means but that won't happen and no matter what happens to me as long as I have someone with me, I will not curse my fate.

"Who's going to King?" Kouen solem voice cutted in, asking a question as he walked until he was right in the middle of us but he only stared into my eyes not the djinn. I let out a puff of air at least the murmurs have stopped. Thank god for my ears...

"Ah! Right! My King indeed", Andras said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. I sweat dropped as I realized he forgot what he was doing for a minute there. "humm this is difficult to choose because you" Andras pointed to Kouen who was staring at the djinn, waiting for him to make his decision. "Are strong and powerful and a leader of a army" then Andras pointed at me "You I feel like you're strong too even though I haven't seen you're skills in swordsmanship yet but i feel like you follow your heart and do what's just along with what you feel what's right",Andras finished off but he looked more stressed and confused than anything.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something...', I dumbly trailed off as I tried to remember what it was.

 **'That pure golden sword, My King?'** ,Lucifer kindly remarked but I could sense he was wary as his sword glowed in response to my crisis before his voice faded away yet again.

"Ah!" I excitedly exclaimed out loud as I brought my right fist into my left palm of my hand and successfully getting Andras attention. "Say Andras...Whats the deal of that sword?", I asked excitedly as I pointed to the pure golden sword in the pile of now brightened coins,jewels ect..

Andras expression turned pale and sweat began to form on his I titled my head to side in confusion as I opened my mouth to say what's wrong; he cut me off.

"That is a cursed sword called Mordred with a soul of a human that cursed his fate, he killed the ones who tried to kill him therefore he turned into a wolf-like monster and who ever touched the blade with their blood on the red ruby will turn into the same thing he did...well if he accepts you during a trial as his master or Mistress he will serve you otherwise you will die",Andras informed me with his voice hinted with sorrow and pity as he twiddled with his thumbs but I had a feeling he was hiding something else that was needed to make Mordred approve of myself and other people. "A lot of people have died from that cursed sword and apparently the soul of the cursed one is asleep within the sword and if the blade glows red, that means he has awakened and that combined with the red ruby turning into a white ruby only then you know Mordred as chosen you as his master or mistress", Andras finished, his expression grim.

"Cursed sword huh?" I silently mumbled to myself as I stood up from my sitting position and grabbed Luccy before I started to take slow but steady steps towards the cursed sword. Kouen and Andras watched my every step with different expressions; Kouen had that full smirk on his face while Andras who was sweating buckets by now with each step I took but he reminded frozen at his spot unsure what to do.

Once I got close enough, I unsheathed Luccy and the 8 pointed star diagram glowed as I used Luccy's tip of his blade to cut my middle finger and only then did Andras unfreeze. "Emma! You could die!", Andras reminded me, he raised his voice as I raised my hand above the red ruby and I squeezed my middle finger with my forefinger to get a single drop of blood.

1,2,3... Drip. My blood splattered onto the red ruby gem and it got absorbed by the ruby before it became a coal black color.

I looked towards Andras, unimpressed. "What else do I need to do, Andras?", I kindly questioned him and flashed him a quick smile before I turned serious and sent Andras a stern glare, he flinched under it and rubbed the back of his neck again before sighing in defeat.

"You have to hold him and Say you're full name and that you accept his trial", Andras reluctantly repiled,his purple eyes sad and shoulders slumped forward. I nodded as I thought 'He seems more like a child than anything'.

I reached over and grabbed Mordred with my free left hand as my right hand is occupied by Luccy .I took a deep breath. "I, Emma Pendragon and Owner of 1 djinn, accept your challenge Mordred, The cursed sword", I said with the most authority I could muster as it echoed throughout the room and startled everyone.

...1...2..3 seconds passed but yet nothing happened.

I felt disappointed and I knew by now I had a frown on my face.I was about to ask Andras whats is wrong with the sword but before I could a big blast of black wind came from the sword and made me staggered back abit before I placed my feet shoulder width apart as the wind got stronger and leaving shallow cuts like small blade slashes everywhere: shoulders, my burnt white t-shirt, hands and my favorite pair of shorts.

The wounds stung but I ignore it after all no pain no game as the quote says so I bared it all and I tightened my grip on the cursed sword, Mordred as the black wind picked up it's speed and the wind blades came at me more fiercely but that makes them unpredictable, making me grind my teeth together as the wind blades cut deeper and instead of a sting: it set my wounds on fire. I was fully aware of the gazes of the people around me. Some looking on in awe and franstination while others paid this no mind and talked to others for someone like Kouen he was watching intensely as his gaze burned a hole in my head with the head that came with it.

 **Kouen POV**

I was surprised when the Djinn, Andras said that Emma Pendragon wasn't from this world but I couldn't bring myself to believe it well I didn't until she confirmed it.

'I guess it connects her strange clothing', I calmly thought as I flickered my gaze back to where Emma was.I could feel the full smirk pull at my lips as I was curious to see if she could get a cursed sword under her control but I didn't expect the black wind to burst out of it nor the fact her clothes were getting torn to shreds revealing a lot of skin and these cuts are bleeding pretty badly.

I'm quite impressed with her ability to ignore her pain and keep a hold of the cursed blade as the black wind picked up it's speed and it's attacks became more fierce and unpredictable so he became harder to see them.

But yet I didn't want to miss anything so I just full well that it's most likely past the time I was supposed to meet them up to take away the treasure to put in our funds.

 **Emma POV**

My arms feel numb from holding out the sword for so long, I also could feel my body burning up as the wind blades kept on piercing my skill leaving deep cuts and I'm sure I was going to faint because of blood lost as my vision got blurry slightly, I had a start of a migraine and I could feel the world spinning.

'Maybe I should rename him to Morgan instead of Mordered', I jokeny mused to myself. Trying to keep myself awake but yet Luccy replied anyways, humoring me.

 **'He had that name since he lived and throughout his life as a cursed blade so I don't think he would like it'** ,Lucifer commented politely, as he sent a mental image of a pat of the shoulder to my mind. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up into a cheesy grin as I thought of a nickname for Mordred.

I nodded slightly 'Agreed Luccy, What about Mor-mor? Too childish?', I sent my thoughts to Luccy as I was curious to see what he thought about the nickname.

 **'I have a feeling he would like it but why would you give it a nickname?'** ,Lucifer remarked as he was confused to why.I blinked as I thought of a way to get my thoughts across easily.

'Well I just want to understand why he killed people like he did? in anger? despair? rejectment? I want to know", I sent my sincere thoughts toward Luccy and I could feel him humm in response as his blade quivered.

I suddenly felt the back wind become gentler as it felt like a hand pinched my cheek softly before the black suddenly disappeared as if it was never there in the first place like a I remembered what Andras said about the changed of the blade once they accept you as it's mistress, Curious I peeked at the blade and I watched as the blade was covered in a blood red aura and the once red ruby was now a brilliant shiny white ruby shining brightly.

A series of claps, cheering and whopping laughtered followed as the light dimmed along with the blood red aura. I gave myself a pat on the back for that but now that the attacks have stopped, I collapsed onto my knees as the pain left me in a trembling mess on the ground; Painting light as blood slowly poured out of my wounds onto the floor and staining it a deep crimson red color.

During this, I didn't notice or hear Kouen walk to wear I am until I saw the light shining in the blade as It was near my face. Shocked, I snapped my head up to only meet kouens usual poker face and pinkie red eyes. "Heal her, Phoenix",Kouen ordered and instanty a white glowed from the hilt ornament attracting everyone's that was glowing pink shot out of it and once it was fully out of the ornament, I realized what it was: A pink Phoenix.

The pheonix feathered hands touched everywhere leaving a tingling feeling behind as I watched on as in matter of minutes all my wounds was completely healed but unfortunately my clothes did not. Embarrassed I quickly covered my medium sized burst as most of the white fabric of my t-shirt is torn and tattered leaving hardly nothing covered.

"Thank you", I said thankfully as I would not bleed out anymore and yet i still felt dizzy and light headed but I stood up slowly. Softly trotting on the spot to make sure my legs wasn't like jelly.I nodded stiffly to myself as it turned out my legs wasn't so I slowly walked towards Andras who sat himself like he did before. "Have you thought about it, Andras?", I gently asked him asked him as I made my way over to him.

"Pretty Much", Andras replied his voice came across relieved as stiffly nodded as he arose to his full height. "Emma Pendragon, You shall be my master! Now do you have any Jewelry on you?",Andras boomed proudy. I cringed and did a thing I reflected do: I kicked him in the left knee hard.

"Ow!" ,Andras exclaimed in pain as he tendly clutched his said left leg to his body. Then he glared at me as I smirked slightly at him as I thought 'Payback is a back is a bitch'. "What was that for!?", He angrily asked me, puffing his chest out as he crossed his arms over each other.

"For being loud that's way and to answer your question, no I don't I didn't have time this morning", I replied annoyed as I felt my eye twitch. I had no time to pack my things and the most needed thing like books!

"I see", Andras commented lightly as he gave a curt nod before her extended his arms out "Choose from here and I shall dwell in that",Andras finished off as he happily sat back down Indian style I didn't move, as I was deep in thought as I thought something that I can use as a metal vessel.

'Something lightweight would be good ..Anklet or a fan I said', I critically thought as I began to look around the room finding the things I thought about. I wondered to a pile where a lot of red things was placed. "Ah!", I happily exclaimed as I found what I was looking for.

It was a red and black patterned with white lace fan with a golden base supporting it. I carefully examined it as I turned it over, I hummed as I did after all It looks like it had been handmade by someone and it was pretty good job well done. Happy with my choice, I strolled back to where Andras and Kouen was. The latter observed the fan while the other happily nodded as he was happy with the choice too.

"That's it", Andras asked him, his voice turned gentle as he flashed another smile and he clicked his fingers and all the treasure in the room put itself into bags and into one big pile. I sweatdropped as this type of thing doesn't happen in my world...well apart from Doctor Who.

Then Andras was cased in a blue light as he grew smaller and he flew into the base of the fan; Another 8 pointed star appeared and glowed brightly.I was momentary blinded as a bright white light appeared out of nowhere in this room as the light dimmed down a bit, I saw that we was in the middle of a huge crater with large piles of gold coins, jewels and weapons in many bags around us.I took this time to sheathen Lucifer and put Andras fodded in my back pocket but I had no sheath for Mordered so I needed to buy or create one.

The sounds of birds softly singing reached my ears from the trees around me, I tightly closed my eye's as I took a deep breath in, taking all the smells and the fresh air in as being in that room was stuffy and tense for my poor I paid enough attention I could hear the sounds of other people talking, laughing and arguing a few meters away from where I stood and sounds of horse hooves hit the ground.

I opened my eye and saw that Kou Soldiers was carrying the treasure out of the crater and into a carriage not far off away from the crater. Knowing I wouldn't be of any use since I don't have that much muscle power, not like Mienne in that matter so I strolled out of the crater, curiously looking left and right taking in my new surroundings. As I got to the top of the crater, I saw a mop of red talking to a onyx black haired male and with nowhere to go.I strolled up to them as slow as I can so people can get a glimpse of my burst.

 **Kouen POV**

I sent a messenger to go get Sou Shuujin, a former retainer of Hakuren's before he died in the great fire 10 years ago along with the 1st imperial princes,Hakuyuu and to meet me promptly as I left Emma Pendragon considering she seemed like she was deep in her own thoughts again.

Sou didn't disappoint me as he was waiting for me at the top the crater but I didn't stop after I strolled past him and he followed behind me until I stopped and turned to him. Instantly he did the formal Kou bow before rising, his emerald green eyes stared at mine as he awaited orders.

"You're going to be the guard of Emma Pendragon from now on", I sternly ordered him,earing a nod from him to say that he understood and speak of the woman, she was casually strolling along and she observed her surroundings with childish trigation until she noticed me and strolled her way over.

"Get her some new clothes to wear", I promptly ordered as I waved him off. Sho Shunnjin did another bow before responding my request to find some new clothes as he made haste and left. Once Emma got within earshot, I slightly gestured with my hand for her to follow me into my tent and I heard the patter of her feet as she followed along.

Only when we stepped in the tent and away from prying eyes. I did what I wanted to join: I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her closer to me. "Join the Kou Empire and swear your loyalty to me", I commanded her as I tightened my grip so she couldn't wiggle out my grasp and run away.

 **Emma POV**

I followed him into his tent and once the flap of the tent finally closed, I found myself being dragged forward by a powerful grip and I was brought face to face with Kouen Ren.

"Join the Kou Empire and swear your loyalty to me", Ren Kouen Bluntly commanded to me as his grip tightened on my now ruined t-shirt as its full of rips and holes along with the burn from Judal's first attack that grazed it wasn't too tight so i couldn't breath, it was just enough for me to know I wouldn't be able to run from him even if i tried.

I blinked owlishly at him until the answer clicked in my head.I hummed, pretending to be in thought after all I wanted to tease him just a bit.

I let out a aggravated sigh as if I had no choice in this matter, collecting my thoughts so they are in order before speaking.

"Sure...why the hell not...It might be fun after all but i got a couple of conditions Kouen Ren, the 1st imperial prince of the Kou Empire and upon your decision to agree to them I might or might not Join you",I said seriously but in the most sincere way I could muster after all I don't want to die...not yet anyways.

Kouen made a noise of agreement as a smirk graced his lips "What are those conditions then, Emma Pendragon?", Kouen deep voice filled the area that I could tell is his tent. I felt a shiver run down my spine, a bit out of fear but... a tint of excitement as let go of my collar and took a couple steep steps back so I room

'This man, will be the savior or the death of me', I thought critically to myself and Lucifer warmed in my hand in agreement and silently reminding me to thread carefully after all I could get the information that I want if he has the resources or the connections to do so. Mordred also thummed in agreement but the area of this blade had a hungry aura of 'Blood Lust' as a red glow covered the blade.

I felt a smile slowly form on my face from the protectiveness of my swords and his agreement to listen to my condition. I opened my mouth to state my conditions but got caught of guard when a shout of "En-Ni!" filled the area and flash of pink invaded my eyesight as the said figure hugged Kouen Ren.

"You're way to late! En-Ni!",The said figure whined childishly as he or was it she because she had long pinkie red hair that floating freely in the air as he or she moved.

I saw Kouen once poker and stoic facial expression soften slightly and I came to the decision that he or she was a family member. I smiled warmly at the scene as I only had a little sister but bad things happen when you at least expect it.

A series chants of "Kouha-sama!" came before 4 figures; 3 female and 1 male rushed into Kouens tent. One of them took notice of the said figure "Ah! Kouha-sama there you are!", One of the woman with long straight black hair and whose is very tall come forward to hug the person named Kouha.

I took notice that she and the two other woman in the room wear the same traditional kimono with the colors white, light pink and the darker shade of pink.

But the man who was clinging slightly on the arms of one of them woman who had her long straight black hair tied up into two pigtails under the red hat that she wore on top of her head, he wore a brown kimono with white, light brown and dark brown but unlike the three women he has silver highlights in his ebony hair, his has a spear in a case that is attached to his back and what stood out the most was his strange shade of orange he has for eyes.

"Ah! Junjun!",Kouha excalimed happily and letting go over Kouen to pat JunJun softly on the closed her eyes in bliss as a red tinged arose across her then she froze then turned to me which surprised me because she had bandages over her eyes, making Kouha notice me as well as the other three people in the room and Kouha confused looked at Kouen for explanation.

Kouen nodded slightly towards me as saying 'Good ahead and introduce yourself' so I did: I titled my head down in a slight bow. "My name is Emma Pendragon and owner of two djinns: Lucifer and Andras", I said courteously bending my knees a little in respect and in response to my introduction my two djinn glowed, signallising there presence and Mordred, feeling left out glowed red in responses. "Ah..sorry" I muttered softly to him as I used one of my fingers to stroke the blade. "This is Mordred, a cursed blade under my control",I added on and straightened myself up.

"She also sweared loyalty to the empire and me but we was going to lay down some conditions before you bursted in here, Kouha so we'll do it now", Kouen commented and looked at me to carry on the conversation we was having before.

"The 1st condition is to how you supply resources I can read to know more about this new world,2nd I need a place to stay, 3rd I'm allowed to out as I please and when I please and 4th and finally, you should me how to use the djinn equip?", I seriously stated as I smiled slightly as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

Kouen looked slightly shocked when I mentioned the last two conditions but never the less looked like he was considering them. "First two no problem, you can stay at the palace as a guest but for the 3rd one, you'll have a guard with you and we clear on that?", Kouen sternly asked as he stared into my eyes but I couldn't answer back considering his tone left no room for arguments so I nodded slightly.

"As for the finale condition, When I have time",Kouen Finished off as he strutted toward a desk that was near the left corner of the and his attendants bowed and turned and left taking this as a sign to leave.

Confused, I titled my head and looked at Kouen who was intently read a scroll.I didn't want to disturb him but I needed to know where I was sleep so I cleared my throat and Kouen snapped his head up with his eyebrows raised.

"Where am I going to sleep, Kouen?" I timidly asked him as I stared him down with my hands behind my back: making Mordred's blade touch the back of leg. A look of realization flickered across his eyes before it vanished.

"You'll sleep here for tonight as we need to wake up early tomorrow morning to set off for Rakushou",He blunty said as he attention went back to the scroll in hand.

"I didn't take you as a Bookworm, Kouen", I teased as I made towards the bed which had velvet red pillows and a black and red duvet. I didn't wait for a resort considering as I collapsed head first on his bed, the scent of lavender filled my nose as I deeply breathed it but also a manly scent of Mint and the smell of old book pages helped me drift of into peaceful slumber with Lucifer, Andras and Mordred still on my person.

~Meanwhile In Kou Empire Place gardens~

A 18 year girl with long, thick shiny black hair with a average female build crashed into the fountain near where the 8th imperial princess, Kougyoku was having tea with the company of Ka Koubun in silence until the said person fell down into the fountain.

Shocked and Worried, Kougyoku called on the guards to carry the body into the infirmary section and let the magicians heal her but she was wary because the woman wore a strange matter of clothing.

Unknown to her highness, Her big brother came into contact with another with strange clothing and was bringing her to Rakushou.

 **A/N: The new Oc Characters are:**

 **Shou Shunnjin The one with Oxyn Black hair (created by Setsuna771 via )**

 **Fang Guiying, The boy with Silver highlights in his ebony hair (Created by ayaka_arisa via Wattpad)**

 **Mienne Asuki The one Emma mentioned as her best friend and the one who crashed Kougyoku tea time. (Created by M via Quotve)**

 **This characters will be introduced more in the later chapters aswell as other peoples OC characters that they have submitted.**

 **Also they shouldn't have any spelling errors considering I used but if i did please tell me where and i'll correct it.**


	3. Emma Pendragon and Mienne Asuki

Chapter 2 - Emma Pendragon and Mienne Asuki~

 **Thank you to Muhaha,RinpekoGakkuri,Bluerubydragon,yuuki-Hime 2097,Copykat2,Annoying Zombie,ArashiGoddess,Red Distress, Yam-chan ,Colourfulimagination123 , .eater.1827,ghosthunteranimelover101 and Random-glowsticks for the follow/fave! (which ones u did that is) xD but I would like to know what you think of it so far so comment in this chapater! Also Thank you,Annoying Zombie for adding me to you're favorite authors list! xD**

 **Thanks also to Muhaha,Nekohunter3,Red Distress and ArashiGoddess for the review!**

 **ArashiGoddess I'll try to add in Rin in at some point! dunno if it will be in main or a speacil chapter well we'll will find out! *winks***

 **Comment and review for this chapter! this is a chilled one before the action kicks off again chapter 3!**

 **I bring you a wounderful~**

 **~Timeskip by a week~**

 **Emma POV**

During this week I got to know Kouha and his attendants three girls are called Jinjin, Junjun,Reirei and the shy boy is called Fang Guiying. Kouha said they was all thrown away from some random groups attempts to create them into artificial magicians but they was classes as defects and was thrown away to rot in a cave but Kouha being a kind person he is with a bit twist personality, he took them in and feed 's one of the reasons why they follow him but other than introductions, I don't know them that well...guess that time will come. Although Fang seems more distant...

'I wonder why...', I trailed off, concerned about Fangs mental state.

 **'I'm sure he's fine after all, he has no black rukh coming after him right?'** ,Lucifer commented kindly as he said this. I quickly took a peek of Fang who's strolling beside the extra carriage Kouha rented out because he complained to Kouen that his hair was getting messy and Kouen reuctally agreed as Kouha kept nagging at him every time he tried to read a be honest that was funny as Kouha always peeked in Kouen's tent and Waited for Kouen to pick up a scroll before barging in. I smiled softly at the scene as I replayed it, lost in my own world as it replayed in my head.

 **'Lucifer is right, Little lass'** ,Andras chimed in, sending a fond mental image of him patting my head once again.I felt my left eye twitch because Andras was still calling me 'Little lass' even though I told him not to many times.

Kouha himself is a half brother to all Kou siblings apart from he two people known as: Hakuei and Hakuryuu (who is his cousins/Step siblings), the surviving children from the great fire that happened in the Kou Empire 10 years ago but Kouha wouldn't say any more on the subject on who died and who was behind the great fire so I didn't push him.

After all I know how it feels to lose someone you love when you least expect I didn't have Mienne during that time to literally give me a push in the right direction after weeks of moping and feeling lost without her: I decided to learn Martial arts and Kendou for self-defence. And who better than to do that then Mienne the world champion 3 years running of both? His siblings names are Koumei,Kougyoku,Kouen and 7 other half-sisters which I can't remember the names of.

Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts of the past and concrete on what I'm doing after all I'm currently on a black man with simple saddle and a bag with food and water in case I get separated from the rest of Kou army which I doubt would happen but Kouen insisted I had supplies as he said "Always be prepared". My cursed sword, Mordred was in the bag too considering we haven't passed any armoury shops to purchase one but Kouen reassured me I would get one. I managed to use a belt as a hold for Lucifer as he is now strapped under the Kimono on my left leg that way it's easier to get it and it has a element of surprise.

While we are on the subject on Kouen, that man has no social life because every single time we stop for a break or for the night, he also goes back to his tent and does I don't know what in said he's the type of person who likes knowledge so I figure he reads books in his free unfortunately he only has books about the Torran Language so I couldn't read about this new world until I get to Rakushou.

'I didn't think he would make a expression like that when he's asleep though~', I thought smiling softly at the memories of it.A big gust of wind blew my hair which I didn't put up into a ponytail this morning so it floated freely as we carried on moving on horseback apart from Kouha who was in the extra carriage with his 3 attendants.

~Flashback start~

I woke up at the sound of brawling and a clash of swords. I quickly shot up from Kouen's bed thinking that we are under attack and rubbed the sleep on my eyes with back of my hands.

"We are not under attack,The soldiers are doing there morning training before we set to Rakashou in a few hours", Kouen remarked apathetically from the right side of the tone betraying no emotion.

Curious I looked towards where I heard Kouen's voice come from and I face palmed myself hard; Because there he was still up at night reading a scroll and he reminds me of myself when I get hooked on books after books.

"You've been up all night reading", I commented drowsily, as I tried to stifle a yawn but a majority of it escaped.

I only got a hum from Kouen in response as he was totally engrossed with what he was reading. I looked on his deck and only saw a few less scrolls than before so I could guess that he's been up all night as it was morning already and he was still reading.

Curious to what he was reading,I made a move to get out of the bed and only to be stopped by pressure on my legs.I looked down at saw a young boy , he looks like a 15 year old with traditional clothing with red as the base and the sleeves, a streak of white going from the middle of the collar to the end of the fabric with a yellow obi to tighten also had a black pair of shorts underneath it and pair of black stockings on his leg.

He had shiny pitch black hair and a fair complexion but if I looked closely at his shorts; a red fluffy tail was swishing about happily 'Ahh', I thought in amazement as I looked at his ears onto of his head 'Red fox ears?', I thought observing them as they twitched slightly now and then.

Unable to stop myself,I reached out and tickled behind the said earned a purr out of the said person, he also snuggled closer (He's now snuggling my belly with his arms wrapped around my waist) and I saw his red tail swish sideways more faster.

I also was unable to stop the loud giggle come out of my mouth which stopped Kouen from reading as he looked over in amusement shining in his eyes but this also awoke the said person as he bolted awake but unfortunately for me, considering his was too close up and he bolted upwards...

He ended up head-butting me and we both ended up with our heads in our hands, holding them in pain as our shoulder twitches.

"Ow That hurt!",I shouted in pain as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead.

"Mordred, is hurt Nyaa~", Mordred painfully muttered as he still clutched his head in his hands.

"You're Mordred!", I shouted in surprise as the pain was forgotten then I realised that I wasn't in the clothes I was in before. I was wearing a kimono similar to the ebony boy with sliver highlights from earlier today but instead of browns: it was pink.

"Ughh pink",I muttered not happy with being wearing it as it reminded me how high schools girls was in my world: Some of them were bitches and they wearied pink most of the time so we called them "Meangirls" [1].

I suddenly was engulfed into a bone-crushing hug by Mordred wrapped his arms around my head and started nuzzling my check "Hai~ I'm Mordred,Em-Em Nyaa~",Mordred said as he still continued nuzzling my check then I thought struck me like a tone of bricks.

"You don't like Mor-Mor,hum?", I said shakily as I tried to not let the nervous tint leak out but yet it did as Mor-Mor suddenly jumped up as he eagerly shook his head in denial and his yellow cat-like eyes gazed adorably into my light blue red fox ears also perked up.

"Mordred likes Mor-Mor,Nyaa!~", Mordred exclaimed his hands flying around in a fanatic manner.I couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of it then i noticed that the sounds of paper turning has stopped from Kouen direction and confused at the sudden silence, I looked over and i felt a soft smile creep up onto my face.

There Kouen was sleeping against his chair with his chin on his fist with a small smile gracing his features as his chest softly raised up and down and the scroll in his hand floated to the floor as he lost his grip of it while he was asleep.

Then there was a purple light as the sun fully arose from behind the mountains and some of it shone through the gaps of the tent. I looked back to Mor-Mor to see that he was in his sword form again then I looked back towards Kouen. I let out a soft sigh as I made my mind and exited the tent to help out with the packing stuff up.

~Flashback End~

I felt a tap on my right shoulder as I came out of memory lane and I looked up to meet emerald green eyes of a soldier called Shou Shunnjin who's been observing me a lot during this past week but made no move to come a talk to me until now.

"Kouen-sama,h-h-has requested for-r-r a st-t-top an-n-nd request y-y-your p-p-presence,Emma-sama", Sho shuttered nervously as his face went red before he shot off to somewhere else.I blinked owlishly at where Sho once stood before shrugging it off and dismounting off my black mane who I called Raven (yes,the bird).

I slowly strolled to where Kouen was, who is standing around a table with a map on it and he was surrounded by his four household members: En Shou,Seishuu RI,Gaku Kin and Kokuto Shuu. I personally don't know as they have been given constant tasks by Kouen to do so I haven't had time to talk to them. Ri sheisou noticed me approaching firsts and said something to the others as they stopped doing what they was doing and looked over. Even Kouen did, his red eyes made my breath itch slightly as our eyes clashed once more.

"Sho said you wanted me,Kouen?", I curiously questioned him when I was next to him as he returned his gaze towards to the map: looking it over thoroughly once more before turning to me.

"Bandits are along this path",Kouen said bluntly as his gaze flickered back towards the map to me again "We need to choose a different route to Rakashou" he finished.

"Bandits huh…can't we just charge ahead and detain them?", I stated bluntly. Ignoring the shocked expressions of his household members as I wanted a bit of action considering I had none in the past week. And I am used to a lot of action considering I took Mienne's place in being the world champion in Kendo or I say now swordsmanship for 5 years in a row after I beaten her constantly two years in a row before she said "It was no use, swordsmanship was my strength and muscle was hers and with that we make a deadly combo in fights".

I glanced at Kouen from the corners and was taken back from the full smirk on his face and the aura of bloodlust that surrounds him and the excitement that shone in his eyes. Then it clicked: He likes war as well as he like searching for history.

 **'that's what you have in common, My king/Little lass'** , Lucifer and Andras commented simultaneously and I agreed; I liked fights and defeating strong opponents but I mostly start fights to defend my friends and my honor.

'I agree you two but how did you know?', I sternly questioned them and I mentally imaged that they jolted in surprise then paled at my tone. Lucifer was the one that answered.

" **I have a ability to be able to see people's memories if the trust between us which we have then Andras being the nosey person he is, begged me to know about you so I complied and told him"** , Lucifer shakily explained to me as his sword quivered in his sheath and Andras's fan went cold against my skin. I pictured them shaking in their boots which is comically.

Smiling softly, I sent them a metal image of ruffling there hair. 'I'm not mad,Lucifer,Andras but next time if you want to know something about me, just ask'. Lucifer stopped quivering and Andras grew warm against my skin.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a callous hand rested itself on my shoulder, caught me by surprise I jumped and nearly headbutted Kouen who was trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry I nearly headbutted you, Kouen!", I apologized sincerely as I waved my hand out in frantic manner.I could hear chuckles coming from his household members at my frantic movements, letting out a huff and crossed my arms.

I glanced toward Kouen,saw the side glare that he sent towards his household and it instantly stopped no one dared to defy Kouen with him being the 1st imperial prince and all! puls Kouen is frightening when he glares...

"Got and get Kouha he'll be more happy to get rid of these bandits",Kouen said solemnly and he did a simple gesture to where Kouha was and it was obviously the carriage.I looked at the carriage with -what i'm sure is - a deadpanned expression because Kouha can act like a girl sometimes.

But even so we get alone well -even with his personality twists - so I have no problems in talking to him or his attendants. Mienne's image of her face showed up in my vision and I mentally facepalmed 'Apart from Mienne she's a oddity...but we are childhood friends so I won't abandon her', I thought.

I nodded in confirmation to Kouen who looked pleased with my agreement so I spun on my heel and slowly strolled towards the royal carriage where Kouha is. I knocked on the door and waited for "Come in" before entering.

'Slap' The sound echoed throughout the carriage.

I stopped,frozen in shock and watch the scene before me play out: Kouha was repeatedly hitting JunJun on the cheek, who seemed to like it while the other other two was begging to be hit by Kouha is the first time I've ever seen this type of scene before but I kinda expected it after I heard rumors about Kouha from the other soldiers.

I cleared my throat to get there attention and 4 pairs of eyes snapped toward was the first one to act and his literary threw himself onto my waist,sending me staggering back a few steps as he exclaimed: "Emma-Nee!" with a cherry,happy smile on his face as he looked up at me with his adorable pinkie-red eyes. I was surprised at the "Emma-Nee" bit but i guess that means he trusts me more,right? and I didn't mind it: I always wanted a little brother.

"Good Morning Kouha",I said energetically said as I beamed down at him. I patted him on the back gently "Can I have my waist back,Kouha?", I asked him politely.

"Good Morning! ah-okay!", Kouha replied just as energetically as he let go off my waist. He gave me that big cheeky grin of his and went to his soft that he was sitting on, only to come back and he thrusted a hairbrush in my face.

I blinked at the hairbrush then I looked at with a eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Let me do your hair!",Kouha said excitedly as he waved the hairbrush around and without waiting for my answer, he swiftly turned me around and started to comb my dark brown locks. He softly hummed as he worked. I closed my eyes,enjoying the sound of it and I wanted nothing for than fall asleep at that second after all I find it calming to be around Kouha.

"Ah.." , I softly muttered as I remembered why I was stopped braiding my hair and looked at me in concern. "Kouen said theirs bandits along the road ahead and he said you might like to detain or take care of them...Yeah something along those lines", I tried to make my best Kouen impression as I pretend to stroke my imagery goatee when I repeated what Kouen said a few minutes ago which earned Kouha rolling on the floor,laughing madly.

I shook my head in mock disbelief,laid my right hand on my chest and bowed with one of my arms extended in a straight line. "I hope this humble jester entrained you well,Kouha" , I boasted to him,throwing a slight wink in his direction.

"Indeed you did but sure I'll take care of those bandits,Emma-Nee with Nyoi Rentou so you and En-ni can watch from the sidelines", he said cheerfully as he picked up his sword named Nyoi Rentou and the 8 pointed star diagram glowed slightly as he was swung and place on his back,making the sword stand out more than Kouha's hair. He flashed me a cheeky grin before heading out of the carriage with his 3 attendants in tow.

I let out a depressed sigh as I flopped down onto the green coach that Kouha was laying on and I unsheathed Luccy from the belt wrapped around my leg,placed it next the coach so it was easy to get a hold of it and I leaned back onto my hands.

"I don't want too see that much blood Kouha...", I muttered sadly but I know it must be done in order to get to Rakashou but good thing I asked Shou and learned about Kouha's yangire personality about butchering people and ect..

"Ahh~",I let out another depressed sigh as I thought 'If only Mienne was here...she wouldn't let me become bored'. I just stayed there,laying down until the carriage started moving again to Rakashou.

~ Mean while In Kou Empire~

A certain black-head sneezed as she was having a tea party with the 1st imperial princess of Kou Empire, Hakuei and the 8th imperial princess,Kougyoku.

 **Mienne POV**

I covered my nose as I sneezed suddenly, the loud noise breaking Hakuei and Kougykoku from the conversation there was having and they both pinned me with worried stares. Not used to the attention of new people other than Emma's,I waved them off and started munching on the strawberry cheesecake in front of me.

First was the empowered flavoured of strawberries, the sweet and sour taste on my tongue as it awoke up my taste buds for the second way of the cheese filling that melts in the mouth, leaving the taste of cheese and cream as the aftermath as the fine way of crumbled up and broken biscuits thats ends the flavours with a crunch. I sighed in heavenly bliss as I leaned back on my arms as the food settled as I golfed the strawberry cheesecake down within minutes.

My actions made Hakuei and Kougyoku laugh at the blissful expression on my face.I looked at them in confusion which I think appeared on my face.

"That expression on your face,it almost seems like you haven't taste anything good for while", Hakuei said sincerely as a soft smile was on her face. I binked at her because she was right to some extend.

"You're right Hakuei I haven't. Me and Emma has been on a strict program for the Tag Team World Champion Cup but...now we can't join, Oh well~ " , I softly sang-song the sentence as I casually shrugged it off.

They both tilted there heads to the side in confusion. 'ahh...right it's a new world so they wouldn't know', I thought critically as I started to swing my legs back and forth, humming a tune Emma would be the one explaining things to others but as she wasn't here, I'll have to.

"Tag team Champion World Cups is a gathering of warriors...I guess who form teams in the best way possible to win and get the 1st place prize. Me and Emma signed up as a tag team instead of randomly getting chosen by a stranger after all we know each other the best!", I explained to them,as I casually leaned by on my chair and making the chair squeak in the process as it's standing on two feet instead of 4. Hakuei and Kougyoku looked shocked at first.

"E-eh umm does that mean woman are allowed to wield swords where you are from,Mienne-chan?", Kougyoku asked softly as she nervously twiddled with her fingers waiting for a response. She has a slight blush on her face for having to address me in a formal manner after her failed attempts of getting my attention by calling me 'Asuki-san'.

"Not real ones,Kougyoku but wooden ones", I corrected her as I took a sip of the earl grey tea that Ka Koubun made for us and was currently standing near the edge of the garden carefully watching my movements along with Ri Seisyun,Hakuei only household vessels of her djinn,Paimon so far and both was watching me like a hawk.

I sweatdropped.

'I know I lashed out a bit...maybe throw some punches at the stupid guards who tried to keep me in the room,yelled cursing words for bring me here not Emma! accusing them of kidnapping ect', I thought as my finger tapped my knee.

"I s-s-eee",Kougyoku timidity shuttered as she looked at her lap. I couldn't make out her facial expression from here so I have to try and see what she is feeling through her eyes like Emma does but I'm not good as it as Emma is.

"Mienne,Whose Emma you've been talking about you've always mentioned her at least once in every conversation the past week but you never went into depth about her",Hakuei kindly asked me as she was curious.

"To put it simply she's loyal,she's my childhood and best friend I ever had,she's my rival in Kendo and martial arts, shes like a mother sometimes too, she's kind and forgiving and most of all...", I paused for dramatic effect,smiling lightly as Hakuei and Kougyoku leaned in to learn more "She's! a bookworm!", I bellowed so everyone in the Kou Empire could hear it and started laughing at it.

The slience was broken by a maid who came rushing in and bowed to the princesss "Princess Haukei and Princess Kougykou, Your brother Prince Kouen is arriving shortly with a guest. Everyone is waiting at the front of the house to greet them", The maid timidly bowed once again before scurrying off to do her other work that needs to be done.

Haukei and Kougykou nodded and stood up. They both looked at me before nodding to each other then Kougykou dragged me along with them.

~Back to the others~

 **Emma Pov**

I heard a echo of "She's! a bookworm" from a distant place but the voice sounds like Mienne!? I looked left and right hoping for the voice to bellow something different so I could see if my assumption was correct or not and ask her why the hell she's here in the first place.

My actions did not pass Kouen who was riding on his ride beside me. How did I manage to get to ride beside him? fudge knows but he did say something along of the lines of "Introductions was in order" that was it if i remember correctly, And every time I asked if I could ride in the back,Kouen rejected the idea.

"Whats wrong?", Kouen loud voice asked him and I could hear him over the wind as it was picking up at alarming speed. I took a curious peek at him and sighed inwardly as he facing frontwards as he asked that question.

Feeling annoyed I ignored his question and answered him with a question of my own. "Didn't you're mum tell you to look at the person your speaking to,Kouen?", I curiously asked him as I looked forward too.

I felt his stern gaze on my head so I turned slightly. My attention on him as our eyes clashed yet again like it always had done in the past week every single time we notice each other, we stop and have a staring contest. I guess it was a challenge to the both of us ; I never meet a noble like him and he never meet someone who was stubborn who wouldn't submit to him.

"Whats wrong?",Kouen repeated the question monotone but this time he was looking in my eyes as he said it. Happy that he was looking his way and treating me like a equal,I flashed him a cheeky smile.

"I thought I heard of someone I knew but", I stopped to rub the back of my neck as the wind left a cold shiver there "There's no way she can be here", I finished as I rubbed my chin in thought because there's no way right?

"I see", Kouen remarked monotone as he turned away to face forward as the gates of what I presume is Rakashou comes into view. I gaped in surprised as the walls are huge and the layout of the Kou Empire reminds me of medevil castles in the early 13th century.

The gates fell a way to the busy streets of the Kou Empire as people wounder about doing there day to day jobs but once they caught sight of Kouen and the Kou Empire fag,the citizens of Kou Empire started bowing one after another. Putting there left fist into the palm of their hands and bowing low as a sign of respect.

I took a peek towards kouen and sighed inwardly he still has that stoic poker face on as we all ride through the town going past the shops and something that looks like the lower class would line in : Brown houses but I only noticed they wear 3 certain colours; brown,green or silver. I felt a stern gaze on his again 'Probably Kouen watching my facial expressions',I reasoned to myself as I flexed the regins slightly,my palms slightly red from holding too tight onto the regins.

'I can't believe Kouha didn't ask to kick arse with him though...', I thought annoyed as I bit my lip.A full day with action or any sort of fun. I couldn't even take the fun out of Judal because it seems like he's avoiding me from that situation in Andras's dungeon. I could feel Andra's bracelet vibrating as if Andras was laughing. I smiled softly down at where Andras resides.

'Ah!...Lucifer and Andras can I ask you a question?', I asked them considering I need to know this in order to fight for my beliefs.

 **'Sure My king/Little lass'** ,they both replied sitiumlously again like they were both totally in sync to each other. I only been with them both for a week but I feel closer to them than other people which is weird.

'What type of djinn are you?', I asked curiously as my hands trebled slightly in nervousness. I learned that there are 8 types of magic: Heat,Life,Light,Lightning,Sound,Strength,water and wind magic but there are also 6 sub-types of magic; Clairvoyance,Curse,Gravity,Healing,Ice and space and time magic. I know that Kouen djinns use heat,strength and life as Kouha told me about it as he also used the strength magic of Lereje.

 **'I use Heat magic,My king'** ,Lucifer's reply came right back as his calm and gruff voice echoed in my head instantly calming me and making me lose my grip on the regins if only just a little.

 **'I use gravity magic, Little Miss'** Andras teased me in his own childish way with words other than actions. but gravitiy magic sounds cool.

'Sounds awesome..just need to think of some attack ideas then', I though as I now know what type of magic that Lucifer and Andras I can start jotting ideas down onto paper then trying them out against Kouen. 'Oh great...going against Kouen in a sword battle is bound to hurt or end up with collapsing', I suddenly realised with his figure as I looked over his muscles once again before nodding. 'Definitely gonna hurt', I summed up as I face forward and to only realise yet again that apparently we are at the Kou royalty's palace as Kouen has already got down from his horse.

Following his lead,I swang off the horse and tried not to scare the little stable hand that had been with us from the softly at the stable hand, I handed over the regins of the horse then followed Kouen and along the way Kouen's household fell in step with me.

"Try not to make a fool out of Kouen-sama", I heard someone say to my left and curious to which household member it is. I was greeted by slithering snakes in my face, I made a sound of protest as one of the snakes nudged me with it's head as if it wanted me to it but I held back because I didn't think Seishuu would like it.

"I won't", I promised him sternly after all I vowed allegiance to Kouen and the Kou Empire so I won't make a fool out of him and I don't want to see him angry either. We followed Kouen until he came to a stop before countless of red-head figures and a odd blackheads with two figures standing in the middle which I think are Kouen's parents. He bowed to them and I thinking it would be rude bowed along with the rest of Kouen's household.

"Father, I have returned from the 63rd dungeon, home of Andras, the djinn of Discord and Wrath but unfortunately someone else ended up getting him",Kouen said while he was still bowing and he was waiting for a singal to stand up again.

"Rise,My son so who's the one who took away Andras,hmm?", His father asked Kouen sternly as he raised to his full height before trying anything.

"Father may I introduce you to Emma Pendragon, a dungeon capture of two djinns", Kouen explained apathetically as he gestured slightly with the flick of his waist as I sign for me to come forward. Gathering my courage,I slowly strolled towards Kouen's father who I presume is there king or emperor so I have to address him as 'Your majesty' and once I got in front of his father and with Kouen at the side of me.I bowed once more to him.

I heard a gasp behind one of the figures from my right but paid no mind to it..well I was trying too until a figure crashed into me,making me close my eyes as I prepared myself for the fall and sended me stumbling back towards the ground along with the person who knocked me down. we both fell in heap on the ground with a 'thump' as my back hits the hardened ground.

Two surprised shouts of 'Mienne-chan!' made my eyes snap open and stare into the brown ords of my childhood friend,Mienne as a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back softly before turning serious as I brought my hand down onto Mienne's head.

"Ow! What was that for Emma?", Mienne casually exclaimed as she only let a tone of hurt filter throw as she rubbed the spot where I harshly whacked her on the head.

"Carefree as always Mienne and 2 reasons why!", I exclaimed angrily as I hit her on the head again and making the royalty and the Kou magi watch what was unfolding in front of their eyes. I held out one finger as Iist of the things that she did wrong. "1st you interrupted a important meeting! you could of waited until after to tackle me". Mienne bowed her head slightly,a frown on her features as always when I lecture her and completely forgetting my surroundings as I continue on. I held up a second finger "2nd did you cause 'some' trouble for these people,Mienne?", I asked her as a dark frighting aura covered me as she slightly nodded her head.

"Mienne,Mienne" I shook my head in disbelief because I know full well that she did " don't you think you need to do something,hum?...Like now?", I sternly offered her. Mienne jumped slightly on the spot before turning around and bowing low as she calmly said "I'm sorry!".

A complete silence filled the area before a roaring laughter came from the emperor,startling everyone in the area as they all gazed at him in shock while I amd Mienne just blinked at him before looking at each other and shrugging it off.

"Intresting fellow! My name is Koutoku Ren,Emma Pendragon We welcome you as a guest here! Speak your mind freely within these walls", Koutoku the emperor boomed his voice alerting everyone within ear distance before he spinned on his heel and headed back inside with what I think is his wife following him in.

Another silence filled the area as I rubbed back of my head,sheepishly. I then studied Mienne who looks like she was back to her od carefree silence was broken by Kouen this time who was observing me and Mienne with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Who's she?", Kouen asked bluntly like he always does when he wants to know something.I looked around the courtyard looking at everyone else who has the same curious glint in there eyes.

"She's Mienne Asuki, My childhood friend and my teacher in Kendo and Martial arts", I explained cheerfully as I gestured towards Mienne who did a stage bow towards crossed there faces as they connected something together in their thoughts.

"Ah! I see you're the one she was talking about!", a voice came to my right as a woman with a slim figure came forward with long,dark hair and brilliant blue eyes sparkle with happiness as she finally got to meet me.I notice she wears the same traditional clothes as Kouha attendants but she has a fan with white feathers with a familiar 8 pointed star on the base of the fan. The most distinctive feature is the mole on her chin. "Ah! I'm Hakuei Ren, the 1st imperial princess and I'm a dungeon collector of Paimon", she said softly as she continue talking and a soft smile was on her face as she bowed down to me.

In a panic, I frialled my hands about. "You don't need to bow!", I commented as I gently pulled her up by her shoulders and I beamed a smile at her,she returned one as she hooked her arm into hers and started to lead me away in the palace.

"Can you tell me about yourself,Emma-Dono", Hakuei kindly asked me and how could I refuse when she wears a smile like that on her face? I nodded curtly at her as we went in side as I started to tell her a little about myself.

Mienne who seemed to break out of her trance,blinked in confusion. "We haven't sparred yet,Emma!",Mienne called out to me as she ran to catch up to them. Leaving the 8th princess Kougyoku and the princess still frozen in shock from there fathers laughter.

 **Extra:**

 **Kouen POV**

I was in the middle of reading a transcript of the Torran Language after what happened earlier today but the door crashed open and snapped me out of my world and into the present. I blinked as I processed what I saw; a panting Emma and Mienne was leaned against my private study door as they attempted to catch there breath.

"What are you doing?", I asked them. leaning back into my chair and chin propped up by my left hand and the scroll transcript completely forgotten as I zoomed my gaze onto Emma, waiting for the answer.

"Just running away from Judal, nothing much!", Emma sing-dang brightly as a amused smile was on her face with goth of her hands behind her back.

I leaned forward slightly as I was curious to what she was gonna say next. "And? Why is he chasing after you?", I asked sternly. and watched in amusement as Emma comically pretend to stroke her imagery breard as she thought about tell me or not.

"Well all we did was play a tiny prank on him..Oh! I also stole a peach from his tree!", Emma said as she whipped out a peach to take a bite and that exact moment the door bursted forward and knocked them tumbling to the ground.

The door revealing a fully drenched Judal with branches stuck in his hair but a green gooey gel was falling off his shoulders from the big pile on his head and darn he looked ready to kill someone.

 **A/N: [1] - Did you notice something about the title? xD**

 **read,follow and comment please! xD**


	4. Shou Shunnjin

**Emma POV**

I sighed in bliss as the smell of ancient books,rusty pages and the smell on vanilla wafted up into my nose as I opened a scroll that Koumei said "Had the Law's of each country written on them" Apparently. But these are not like books we had from our world with titles and it being a rectangle shape so I need to treat them with more care than the usual.

The scroll had the Kou Empire,Reim Empire and A place called Sindra law rules. The Kou Empire has been ruled by The Ren household for centuries so they basically rules for the commers for ages but one thing that got my attention is that Kou Empire was founded by Hakutoku Ren, not Koukotu so where is Hakutoku now?

"Hmmm", I softy muttered as I put the scroll down and reached for the teapot of Earl grey tea which Mienne dropped off before running off to talk to Judal because he said that Mienne (apparently) has a nick for magic so he said he was going to test her somehow. I don't even know how he's going to do that but he better not hurt her otherwise I'll get Kouen to rearrange some kind of punishment for him.

I grabbed the small square container full of sugar and dumped 3 into my team cup which has a red rose floral pattern on it then put in enough milk to have it somewhere in the middle of not too milk or not too strong. I helded down the top of the kettle so the contents wouldn't spill out then I tipped the kettle above my tea cup and expected earl grey to come out but nothing did.

'Huh!', I excalimed shocked as I looked through the sprout and the top and found no trace of tea. "ehhh theres no tea left!", I shouted as I sumped against the table, head banging sightly on the table and hands laying flat on the surface. The noise attractet the attention of Shou Shuujin that was reading next to me and he beckoned towards one of the maids in the room and they left with the empty tea pot.

'Ah...thats right he's the bodyguard that Kouen signed him to me this morning', I thought as I looked at him in my perhival Shuujin is a very tall man about 5"4 or maybe more in height, he has onyx black hair that is in a ponytail, his has emerald green eyes that make all his features stand out from miles away and he has slightly tanned skin but his clothes is normal compared to what other guards or soldiers wear. He wears a brown kimono with white pants underneath and over that he wears a sleevles beige coat but that's currently at the back of his chair considering it's too hot in the libary under the blazing also has a belt secured around his middle with a sword on his left side and he wears simple black boots.

I admit to myself he's good looking as I nodded to myself then stopped and remembered the meeting from this morning in Kouen's private library.

~Flashback Start~

I yawned loudly as the maid that woke me up this morning at 5 am continued to brush my hair as Hiiro hummed as she did it. I peeked at the mirror in front of me and softly smiled when I saw Hiiro smiled at me when she noticed I was looking at her through the mirror.

"Emma-sama, how would you like your hair?",Hiiro questioned me softly as he gently combed my brown locks as I mentally debated what to have. 'Ah...that will do', I thought to myself.

"Hiiro can I have a braid and drop the horrifics, Hiiro", I requested of her sternly. I hated horofics their a pain and I'm not Japanese well I don't think I am after all mum didn't hardly talk about him that much and he wasn't at home that much either so I forgot everything about him.

I watched in amusement as a gentle blush arose on Hiiro's. "I can't do that! Emma-sama! what if someone says something! or maybe you get shunned for talking casually to a simple maid like me!", Hiiro shouted as she waved her hands frantically about as she was just imagine what could happen.

I softly laughed at her antics as I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her movements. "Take a deep breath and count to 10, Hiiro", I gentle ordered her as I give her shoulders a encouraging squeesh and took a step back. I watched her take a deep breath dramatically, Hiiro closed her eyes as well and 10 seconds passed before she opened them again and no sight of panic or nervousness was in them.

"Feel better?", I asked as I flashed a smile at her which she responded by nodding. Satisfied with the end result, I let go of her shoulders and sat straight in the chair once again, waiting for Hiiro to start braiding my hair.

"Done!",Hiiro happily exclaimed as she finished fasting the bobble around my hair. Now I have braided hair so it won't get in the way of reading or sparring against Mienne or Kouen for that matter considering he has condition number 4 to do after all I joined them but with 4 conditions.

'Knock' a heavy sound came from the door.

"Who's there?", I question them as I got up from my seat and casually strolled towards it but before I could open it, it was forcefully opened.

"Hey Old hag! Kouen wants to see you!",Judal shouted as he barged in through my door, causally throwing and catching a peaches in both hands.

I could feel my eyebrows twitching in anger as he called me that and my hands clenching and unclenching as I needed something to do with them otherwise I would deck him badly and leave him a inch from death but I needed to let some anger out.

"Huh!? calling me a old hag again, you immature brat!", I exclaimed as I jabbed a finger in his direction as I slowly approached him so we was face to face.

Judal made a 'tsk' sound before turning away and started stomping away in a random direction which I would think is where Kouen is. He noticed I wasn't following and turned around and muttered a few words while waving his wand around.

When he finished muttered whatever it was, I suddenly felt like I was floating in mid-air as a yellow glow surrounded me. "Huh!?", I exclaimed as I frantically looked around and saw myself surrounded in a yellow cocoon.

'How the hell did I get in here!?', I panically thoughts to myself as I banged a fist onto the yellow cocoon but only to be flung back towards the otherside, hitting my head slightly.

"Owww", I muttered as I rubbed the sore spot. I heard a chuckle from the right side of me that seems familiar and snapped my attentions to only glare at Judal who's chucking while slapping his knees in a laughing fit. Having enough of his immature behavior, I drew Andras out from my kimono "Andras break this cage!", I commanded him.

Andras glowed in response and the yellow cocoon broke into tiny pieces, they then returned into rukh and disappeared. Andras make sure I landed on my feet instead of landing on my bottom which I was thankful for.

'Thank you,Andras', I thought sincerely as I tenderly stroked some of this feathers. Andras glowed warmer than before and it warmth was sent throughout my body, leaving me with a relaxing feeling after it vanished. Now calmer than before, I turned to a wide-eyed Judal who was (I bet) astonished with what just happened before it disappeared and a full grin broke out on Judal's face.

"Oi! Od hag! How did you do that!?", Judal asked and I could see the excitement shining in his eyes or could it be awe?

"Hmm I would tell you but doesn't Kouen want me first?", I asked him, smiling sweetly because Kouen's type doesn't like to me kept waiting. I watched in amusement as Judal face turned slightly pale before he hastily turned around and speed walked towards Kouen's private Library.

"Hurry up or you'l be BBQed!", Judal bellowed as he speed away. Shaking my head, I followed him at a laidback pace so Kouen can wait for a bit longer.

 **Kouen's POV [Still in flashback]**

'She's late!', I thought aggravated as I clasped my hands together on top of my desk.I gritted my teeth slightly as my hands tightened.

"My brother and King, Seems like this Emma is late",Koumei pointed out as he pulled off his black feathered fan and covered a part of his face with it. I simply glared slightly at the door, waiting for her to arrive.

The door slammed open; a pale but exited looking Judal came barging through with Emma Pendragon behind him looking slightly annoyed but her expression changed once her took in the surroundings of countless scrolls around her and her eyes lit up in happiness and curiosity as she looked around her.

'So she likes books hum?', I assumed by her behavior solely on the books around her, not paying attention to the surroundings.

"Your late", I sternly said, pinning Emma Down in a stern gaze but It had no such effect considering she just shrugged it off, smiling all the while.

"It's called being fashionable late, Kouen", Emma corrected me as she turned her attention to me instead of the books that filled the countless shelves in my private Library (or study if you prefer).

 **Emma POV **

A slight cough came from the left of Kouen and we both looked towards the red haired man who had his hair in a ponytail, wears slightly baggy clothes that is falling off his left shoulder and he was holding a black feathered fan with a golden base with a pink gem embedded in the middle of it but the thing that stands out the most from him is his freckles...or maybe they acne spots? but he's royalty so he much shower so it's not a hygiene problem. But right now his having a coughing fit which I think is from chocking on the earl grey tea he has in cup in his right hand. It must of gone down the wrong hole.

"Are you okay?", I asked worried as I went over to him to pat his back gently hoping to help him out a little bit. I also took the cup out of his hands and put it on Kouen's desk so he doesn't spill it. I glanced at Kouen from my perival vision and saw that he was watching me with a curious glint in his eyes,his pinkie red eyes following my every movement and a hint of a smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm fine,Thank you Emma-dono", The red-haired man with the ponytail said as he rubbed the back of his neck and wiped his mouth with a free hand but this movement caused his kimnon to fall down slightly on his left shoulder.

"Thats good to hear..umm..whats your name,sir?", I questioned him as I realised I didn't know his name but considering he has the same hair and eye colour as Kouen, I would presume his part of the Ren family like Kougykou.

I watched as his expression formed a surpsided 'O' shape as he too came to realise that he only knew my name from yestaday as Kouen and the emporor litaray made me known to the whole empire but I think they do that subconsouly as they was kinda loud during the informal meeting.

"Ah right, I'm the second Imperial prince,Ren Koumei nice to meet you Emma-dono", Koumei said, dipping low into a slouched bow with his fan covering his face and his ponytail came to rest on his shoudlers. He gives out a slightly gloomy atsmposphere.

"No need to put dono on the end of my name,Koumei ren i'm not royality or anything of a high class", I pointed out as I grabbed a hold of his shoulders to stand him upright before turning to Kouen. "You wanted to see me,Kouen?", I questioned him as I made my way over to the front of his desk,hands folded behind your desk.

"I have gathered a list of scrolls that you might need to read to know about this world",Kouen stated as he holds out a which thick scroll in his outstrected towards me. Curious to whats on the scrol, i took it from him and gentle opened the scroll not wanting to rip it without reading the contents of it frist.

I decided to open it and the scroll tumbled out, the pages running and piling up at my feet and all the way to Koumei who was standing at the door,watching us. I blinked owlishly at the scroll in hand. "This is a _**lot**_ of books about 700 ish?" I stated,shocked at the number of books that was on the list.

"Not at all", Kouen commented, his voice monotone and I heard his chair scrap back against the floor as I would guess he's getting out of his seat. "We got another two libarys; The common libary and the royal libary", Kouen continued to state the plain facts even as he reaches the door.

I looked at Kouen in shock as I thought he only had this libary but it was a surprise to say at the atleast that he has 3! then I started to jump on the balls of my feet.

'When can I start reading? I want to now! but if i do I'll lose track of time' I thought to my self as I thummed in thought. Suddenly two minitures but slightly different versions of my self popped on my shoulders, one my left shoulder was my angle verison of myself with a glowling white halo and angelic wings sprouting from her back and her right shoulder was her devil version,with black point horns and black bat wings with a black pitchfork.

"You know you want too! Fuck everyone else and do what you want!", The devil-me said in a texas accent rasing the pitchfork into the air but only to be kicked off by the angle-me who had a irrated look on her face.

"Don't listen to her! she just wants attention from everyone! you need to Soicalize more!", Angle-me scolded me,pouting slightly as she shook her head side to side which made her halo fall to the floor and break.

I sweatdropped at this, not knowing what to do and I watched in surprise as the angle-me started crying foods of tears as the devil-me messed her hair up and called her a failure of a angle who has no halo. I decided to go with Devil-me and learn about this world so it could help me and Mienne live in this world.

As soon as I decided what I was gonna do, devil-me and Angle-me dissappeared into a poof of purple smoke and I was back in reality again as someone tapped my shoulder gently. Surprised, I turned around and saw asmusment flicker through Kouen's eyes as he stared at me with his hand on my shouder.

I blinked owlishy at him, then I realise he must of asked me something and I rubbed the back of my neck sheeplishly,embrassed I got caught dazing off into the distance. I bowed slightly to him.

"Sorry...i was daydreaming", I apolgize to him and I gazed at him to only find him looking at me with a unreadable emotion ficker acrss his face before it dissapears and Kouens face was back into it's orignal mask: Pokerface.

"I would like to introduce you to someone", Kouen anncoued and he gestured towards the door which Koumei went over to the door and opened it. There stood Shou Shuujin in the doorway in his grabs and like normal he always carry that sword of his.

"This is Shou Shuujin you might already know him but he's your personal guard from now on and he will report to me what you do daily until I learn to trust you more,Understood?", Kouen said sternly,pinning me a glare daring me to challenge him.

"Understood", I nodded aknowleging the rules that he had gived me.I find it compelety understandable considering we are still strangers afterall and he has his home country to protect.

"Now then Koumei and Shou will show you the way to the Royal Libary and help you gather all those books", Kouen stated as he nods towards them both,they both nod back and start walking out the door.

I waited for them to be out of earshot before turning to Kouen,who had his eyebrow whos prombly woundering why I stayed while they left to go to the royal libary but i must pay my thanks. "Thank you Kouen!", I announced happily to him and I flashed him a cheeky grin before running out the door to catch up to Komei and Shou.

~Flashback End~

"Emma-sama,you're Earl grey tea is ready!", Hiiro said bowing low before refilling her cup and leaving the room leaving the work to the other 2 maids in the libary. Emma sighed dejectly as Hiiro didn't just call her Emma like she tried to make her ; she wouldn't say it in puplic but she said she will call me Emma when it's just us two chatting as friends.

'Now that you mention it...I know nothing about Shou', I suddenly thought to myself as I tried to think of what I know about him.

 **'Why don't you ask him,my king?',** Licifer asked me as I took a sip of earl grey tea,wincing slightly when it burned my tongue and I started to blow on the tea as I debated on asking or not.

'Even if I ask, theres no certainlly that will answer or not", I retored back to Lucifer. Logically coming up with that answer becuase some people like keeping familly stuff private even to their best friends. 'But I'm gonna ask anyways', I affirmed.

I cleared my throat to gain Shous attention , I took a peek at him from my peripheral vision and sighed when he's got his nose into the he's reading. I slided my chair sideways and leans in and tapped him on the shoulder and successfully gets his attention as he jumped on his seat and toppled over onto the floor,landing on the floor with a big 'thump' as his back hit the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! only wanted to ask some questions!", I said as I rushed out of my chair and helped him by pulling on his hand,bringing him upwards and brushed off the dust he had gotten onto his clothes.

"It's fine these things happens now what is it you wanted to know Emma-sama?", Shou asked as he took his seat again and put a bookmark in the book he was reading before he faced towards her and I do the same staring directly into his eyes as I debate what to ask him first then I decided on the basic stuff.

"Okay,Shou how old are you?" I ask him,curiosity is most likely shining in my eyes as I reached forward to lean of the back of the chair that was in the middle of us two.

"26 going 27 this september the 29th",Shou replied and gestures her to go on.

"Any siblings? " I question him with a smile on his face and I leaned forward considering I only every had one baby sister and that was ages ago.

"I have two younger step-brothers,Shinn and Shaun their 10 and 15 years old", Shou replied with a closed eye smile and his all features shined brilliantly as he was proud of them from afar.

I chuckled at this and Shou sent me a annoyed glare my wave that kinda made me stop laughing and get serious for a bit as the next question was serious.

"How long have your servered your empire?" ,I ask my tone stern expecting a decent answer as I leaned forward slight more and the chair squeaked in the process and began to shake under the pressure. I saw surprise on Shou's face before it went back to his calm expression.

"11 years since I was 15 years old. A letter came from the Kou Military and ordered me too join so I accepcted",Shou said as he slipped his tea too as the maid poured him one before refilled my cup again and I nodded my thank too her which she acknowledged with a slight smile and a bow.

"that is a hella of a long time..." I muttered to myself,loudly but Shou could of heard me as he laughed slightly at the comment. "Where abouts did you live in Kou then,Shou?", I asked him.

"Ahh a small blacksmith shop in south Kou near the border between Kou and Reim, all five of us used to lived together before I was invited by the military and Dad was sent off to war so all whats left in that house is my step-mother and my two younger step-brothers but I try to visit them often. Our Village is named Castero",Shou explained taking a sip out from his cup which his maid so kindly refilled as mine.

I sent a nod of thanks towards her direction before taking a slip from mine. From my peripheral vision I saw Shou look at his sword with a lounging look before he looked back at me obviously waiting for more questions.

"Ah! right!" I exclaimed realising that Mor-Mor still hasn't gotten a sheath yet and out of my excitement I pointed my finger into Shou's direction,nearly poking out his eye in the process.

"You're a blacksmith right!?",I asked him excitedly,jumping onto one foot then the other while waiting for his answer. Shou nodded at my question and I clapped my hands in happiness.

"Awesome! Maybe you can create Mor-Mor Sheath for me!? I needed to buy one but we came straight here so we couldn't" I said, but then I realised I didn't have Mor-Mor on me,I facepalmed myself hard and slumped on the chair,slowly sliding off it making the chair squeal in protest.

'Figures' I muttered coherently to myself,still sliding down the chair and making my clothes slide up my legs. I then took a peek outside and saw that the sun was still out,the sunday at the brightest: A sign it was Mid-day and about the time she had to go to the tea party that Haukie was having in the pavilion in the palace's gardens.

"Looks like it's time", I said casually as I stood up,putting a bookmark like a quill in the scroll where I was reading at. These actions of mine made Shou realise the time as well so he did the same along with setting the tea cup and the cups on the tray that they was pushed on.

Before we left the Library,I sent a longing look at the books once more desperately wanting to read them but a promise is a promise and I don't break them. We passed countless duplicates of the same walls until we reached the pavilion that Hakuei and that other red-haired girl was slightly glaring at Hakuei in jealously. I sighed as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Good Afternoon! Hakuei and the other redhaired girl..." I greeted,trailing off that the end because I just realised that I didn't know her name. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised,quietly asking a question to her and I smiled softly as a small blush appeared on her face which she tried covering as she noticed me looking at her.

"Ahh! You're name is Kougykou right!?", I suddenly exclaimed as I took a chair next to her which she fliniched slightly at my closeness before budging away slightly.

I smiled at her "No need to be shy, I don't bite that much" I joked around which made her slightly jump in her seat before settling down,nodding slightly so I took the seat next to her considering Mienne has the seat next to Hakuei who was eating away at a strawberry shortcake slice with the contents a little bit around her mouth.

Chuckling softly I grabbed a napkin and reached over the table to clean Mienne's cheeks of left over food,Mienne nodded towards me before she went to stuff herself a mouthful of macroons.

I then turned my attention toward the fidgeting redhead to my right who was looking at me now and then but ends up looking away from me blushing and unable to help myself I patted her on the head making her jump once more before looking up at me with slightly gazed over eyes. Not wanting to make her cry,i let my hand drop to her shoulder to give it a pat before turning my attention toward Hakuei.

"Did you have a nice sleep,Hakuei?",I asked her,smiling at her as I digged my fork into the strawberry shortcake and brought a bit into my mouth,chewing it lightly before nodded slightly at my question.

"How about you Emma-dono,did you have a good sleep?", Hakuei asked me softly and with a closed smile on her face as she elegantly drank some tea from the red rose tea cup.

"More or less a good sleep and just call me Emma it's weird to be treated with this much respect after all it's been a long time", I said chuckling slightly as I felt my cheeks heat up. Hakuei looked conflicted with what to do for a couple of moments before she nodded at me,smiling.

"I'll try",Hakuei promised me and I nodded in response after all she is royalty so treating her quests as friends should be classed as abnormal or werid,right?...well maybe to the other people around them I guess.

'Hmm where's shou', I thought taking quick glances around as I eat the strawberry shortcake that i was given but it's nearly all gone already. Strawberry shortcake is my favourite desert and the only one who knows this is Mienne so she must of asked for it for us to eat while drinking tea.

I saw Shou out of my peripheral vision getting greeted by a young male messager,handing shou a letter before bowing lowly and taking his leave. I watched shou check the sender of the letter before ripping it open ad reading the contents,his eyes widened as he read on and a filcker of fear went pass he's eyes.

Curious but yet i shouldn't do,i made my way to him well technically behind his shoulder slightly and took a deep breath in and said "Boo!" as loudly as I could. The effects of it of instant, Shou jumped inches from his spot,sprinted a couple of feet away and turned back towards me with a hand on his hilt of his sword. He blinked a couple of times before sighing and shaking his head.

"Emma...you shouldn't do that,what if I hurt you?", Shou asked but he had a scolding tone as he asked that.

'So this what it's like having a older brother..." I thought trailing off,sweat dropping slightly at Shou's behaviour but i guess considering he has younger brothers,he's normally like this.

I shrugged at his accusation after all it would be my own fault that i have gotten hurt if he did draw his sword against me.

"Would be my fault not yours", I say smiling lightly as I patted his back as he fully calmed down. I then looked at his letter that was the cause of his distress then I looked at him. "I know it's not my cornern whats in you're letter but can i have a look,please?", I ask and extended my arm out towards Shou who looked at me in surprise before nodding and passed me the letter. Bring the letter close to me,I started to read it.

Dear Son,

We've been having more occasional reports from the wall that supports and secures the border that Reim's troops are closing in towards our village.

I don't know if there the Fanalis Corps or not but you'll come help us right? Send an army from Kou,right!? You wouldn't let anything happen to your adorable mother and two younger brothers,right!? They can't sleep peacefully at night after I told them!

Come help us,Please!

Your Step-Mother,Alicia

I quickly re-read the letter making sure I had read it right and once I made sure It wasn't a illusion or some kind of trick,I looked at Shou who slightly laughed at my expression on my face which made be wounder how I look right now.

"You're mother is quite deranged...and who in the right mind would tell kids that!?", I exclaimed,stamping my foot slightly into the ground annoyed and angred by this darn woman.

"Probs a psychopath,Emma", Mienne sayes,from behind me as she crunched down onto another macroon and sending crumbles onto my shoulder as she peers at the letter,reading it over my shoulder.

"Most likely or a person who wants a lot of attention and Mienne...It's rude to read from peoples shoulders" I say critically, frowning at her slightly as she continues to eat while looking at me.

"Don't worry about it!" Mienne says happily,waving me off as she took the letter off me to look at it closely as I extended it towards her for her to look at it. Mienne nodded slightly at the letter before giving it back to Shou.

"What are you going to do then,Shou? Have a audience with the emperor?", I ask him,tapping my chin in thought as it was the fastest way to get permission.

"Nope the emperor wouldn't work,I'll have to ask Kouen-sama for permission to go and have aid of small troupes" Shou announced,spinning on his heel and going towards Kouen's private library.

Me and Mienne looked at each other,grinning ear to ear before nodding and following behind him at a leisurely pace.

 **Kouen POV**

I clasped my fingers together over the desk to what Koumei said a few moments ago,I glanced back up at him.

"You sure it's Reim Empire making a move against our borders?", I critically asked him,my grip tightening at the thought of the border being broken through.

'If that happens I have to personally go myself to clear the matter myself', I thought to myself as I looked to the sword once belonging to Hakuyuu Ren,the former 1st prince of Kou Empire that was leaning against my desk.

"I'm sure,My brother,the king...but we don't know where abouts they will attack",Koumei said rubbing his back of his head as he used his fan on himself and like normal his sleeves are coming off his shoulders.

"I see" I say,glaring down at the desk. Wondering how they managed to reach this far without any resistance nor us knowing. "We just need to wait for a report of there sighting before we move", I announced.

'Knock'

I glanced at the door,curious to who it was. "Come in" I called out. and the door opened revealing Shou walking in with Emma and Mienne behind him,the latter closing the door behind him.

'What are they doing here?', I thought staring at Emma and Mienne and also at Shou who was supposed to be with Emma in the Library,researching our history and the other kingdoms history too.

 **Emma POV**

Me and Mienee leaned ourselves against the wall,waiting for Shou to give the letter to Kouen and ask for permission to short to his village to save his family apart from his father who still doing military service from since he left home. Shou looked back at me,raising a eyebrow at me but I just nodded to him,encouraging him to go on and he nodded back.

"Kouen-sama,you'll need to read this it's important" Shou announced his tone gruff and grim,handing Kouen the letter he received from his step-mother with the latter quickly reading it.

A sound of amusement came from Kouen as a smirk formed on his lips as he passed the letter onto Koumei who was standing on his right side near his desk. Koumei nodded as he read it.

"This is what we was looking for" Koumei announced as he reread the letter,cringing slightly at the parts where it most likely showed how deranged Shou's step-mother is before he handed it back to Shou who put the letter into his pocket.

"What should we do,My brother, the king?" Koumei asks politely,his gaze unwavering on Kouen who looked deep in thought before he stood up from his seat,the chair scraping the floor as he made his way to his Metal vessels and put them on along with that long red cape.

"We make haste,call my household members and a fleet of 15 troupes and we ride to the Village of Castero", Kouen announced to Koumei,who bowed and went off to round up the chosen people to come with then Kouen looked to us two. "What are you two doing here?", he asked us in his usual tone.

"We're going with you,Mr Know it all" Mienne said harshly,leaving no room for judgement for arguments but Kouen did glared at her from her lack of respect before looking at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Don't mind her,she's always like this with people she doesn't know but she's right, we're going with you because we can help with this" I announced,getting away from the wall and walking towards Kouen before bowing slightly and clasping my hands in the Kou traditional greeting. Kouen grabbed my left shoulder,patting it before moving towards the door.

"Come to the courtyard once you're ready to shorty" Kouen said as he goes through the doors. I looked towards Mienne who nodded at me so I followed after Kouen,Mienne tagging behind me.

"We're are already ready after all we don't have armor to wear like you do,Kouen", I announced chirply as i walked slightly to his right,glancing up at him.

Kouen nodded at that,looking in thought as he strolled towards the courtyard. "Then when we get chance,we'll get some made for you two at some point", Kouen announced as we finally reached the courtyard,it being full of 15 foot soldiers and Kouen's four household members,they was all set and ready to go.

I spotted two extra horses being lead by Seishou Ri towards us,holding one horse still for Kouen to get one before handling over the reins to Kouen before throwing the reins for the other horse to me to catch which Mienne ended up catching instead.

"I'm sure you can handle getting onto a horse,commer", Seishou Ri hissed out towards us before stomping over to his own horse and getting on it.

"What the hell crawled into his arse and died?", I asked to no one particular but i must of spoken loud enough before he sent a seething glare my way and I wanted to irritate him more so I waved back cheerfully which made Mienne laugh and nearly fall off the horse the other way which ends up getting some chuckles from the surrounding soldiers.

I walked up to the horse,grabbed the reins from Mienne so she could get on and scoot back before letting go off the reins and jumping on myself,twisting bit of reins around my hands and we was ready to go but not before Kouen gave a speech which we both completely ignored because well...we're not good at focusing on two things at once after all our focus is on the battle that's coming,which got our blood pumping from all those tournaments we've been too.

~Timeskip by a couple of hours~

The sounds of hooves hit the ground as the small army of Kou Empire made haste to the Village of Castreo who might be invaded by an army of Reim Empire's soldiers or apparently so they hoped to reach Castreo in time but unfortunately,fire lit the sky in the near surroundings and screams could be heard from people within.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy! xD This is part one of Chapter 3 or Chapter 3 part A or something like that! Well comment if you enjoyed it!**

 **ohh~ question! for the fans**

 **Does anyone know all the traditions for the Kou Empire?**

 **I only know the marriage one**


	5. Shou Shunnjin's Crisis! Part 2

Shou Shuujin's Crsis Part two

The small army consistering of Kouen Ren,Shou Shuujin,Emma Pendragon,Mienne Asuki,Kouen's household vessels and 15 foot soilders are riding towards the viliage of Castero but there are late because the houses are ablaze with crismion flames reaching the sky and the wails and screams coming from the townsfolk could be heard for miles out. A sure sign that the battle has begun.

But the forces at work wasn't what they hoped for nor what they expected it to be.

 **Emma POV**

'We are late'

'How many people have died?'

'Why burn these houses down?'

'Did Shou's family make it out?'

'Why didn't we know about this sooner?'

These are horrid thoughts that went through my head as we galloped near the village of Castero,Shou's home village that he was born and raised. I could see the houses burning then crumbling because it couldn't hold it's own weight anymore also I could smell burnt flesh as the wind carried it over to us. It made me nauseous but i held back,i mean it would set a bad example if I threw up my guts just by this smell.

This event reminds of that particular subject that we was taught in History class by Mrs Hall and it pissed me off and unnerved me at the same time after all burning people alive is a bit too much but i guess barbarians will be themselves.

'I hope his family made it out alive...' I thought to myself as I peeked a glance at Shou to see him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood and his grip on the reins has tightened termously as I could see the red marks on his knuckles and hands from over here.

I grit my teeth as my hands tightened on the reins and from the corner of my eye I saw Shou do the same wanting to head out straight away to save his family and I would do the same.

'if we use more time up,more people will get killed and even Shou's family...' I thought aggravated As I could do nothing then an idea struck me,a risky idea one that might kill us both so I turned to Mienne.

"Do armies small as this send scouts ahead?" I whispered to her,smiling lightly as I kept an eye on Shou to make sure his emotions doesn't get the better of him as his horse just pranced about not stopping or moving.

Mienne nodded at me,her right bright eyes twinkling with excitement and her blinded one had a glint in it as she said:

"I believe so"

I smirked at that as my plan could be set off while Kouen has his war council meeting and we was killing off enemies that is in front of us while scouting the numbers of the enemy's army but in reality I would just charge in and kill them all.

I beckoned Shou over to us and he compiled,making his horse trot over to us. He wore a calm expression now than he was earlier but i knew it was a mask and one that's easy to break if you press the right buttons. He has an eyebrow raised at the both of us; me because of my smirk and at Mienne's excitement.

I leaned in to whisper into his ear softly,keeping an eye on the surroundings.

"We're going to go ahead" I announced,breathing into his ear.

Shou recoiled back in surprise and looked at us with widened eyes,disbelief obvious in his expression. He quickly looked sideways before leaning down again.

"That's reckless!" Shou castied us,voice in a harsh whisper that had me pulling away,wincing and holding the ear he whispered in.

"It will work if we bet everything on it otherwise you'll be waiting for hours before getting the get to go, Shou" I harshly whispered back with Mienne nodding at the back.

Shou looked in thought before he looked at Mienne and leaned towards us then points at Mienne and then her left eye.

"Isn't she blind!?" Shou shout whispered to us,earning a few curious glances from the foot soldiers while the others are in the tent that was quickly put up in a few minutes by Judal's magic and himself joined halfway to see how it plays out.

Mienne grabbed my left shoulder and leaned over to get close to Shou.

" I can see very well Thank you Mr Know it all!" Mienne rebuts sightly annoyed before sitting correctly on the horse.

I softly giggle at that,finding it cute that she got bad slightly by her half-blind state but i guess these only meet full blind people so they might not know the difference between them.

I tapped his shoulder with made Shou turn his attention to me instead of boring mental holes into a random soldier that walked past them. I beckoned him to come closer and bend down so he was slightly away from Mienne so i could lean down and whisper with no problem.

"Mienne is only half-blind but are you in?" I ask slightly on edge because the screaming has stopped for a while which couldn't be a good thing so we need to hurry and check it out. Shou sighed lowly but nodded and looked towards us with a determined glint in his eyes. I nodded in response and looked at Mienne who nodded as well.

"Good know any short cuts to your house,Shou?",I ask as I looked toward the flaming town,calculating the best routes to avoid.

"Straight along the river. If you follow it from the left all the way to the end and past a old weaponsmith shop called 'Anis',you'll reach my house on the bottom left corner", Shou explained,making his horse trots next to mine while he looked out to his home village.

I nodded at Shou, thanking him for the information as it will come in handy if we get separated. Shou gives me a slight smile in return.

"And? Where's this river?" I whispered to him, slightly curious to where it was. I watched his expression turn into a grimace.

'ahh..don't tell me..' I critically thought,calculating all the other possibilities but it all goes down to one conclusion: the river is in the right middle of his village which means we'll be going into battle right away but I need to make sure my conclusion is correct.

" Shou, the river is in the middle of your village, right?", I questioned him as I bit my lip. As I noticed Shou's nod, I took note that the wind picked up a notch sending a brunt smell our way: the smell of flesh.

'Time to move' I thought to myself,turning my horse around to trot next to a foot soldier that was on patrol duty. The said soldier did the classical Kou bow as he noticed me.

"What's your name?" I asked him softly as my horse trots on it's feet slightly but doesn't move from the spot.

"Sia", Shinn answers instantly as he raises from his bow to look directly at me.

"I see" I muttered softly as I patted his shoulder gently.

" I'm sorry for this but pass a message on to Kouen for me: Me,Mienne and Shou is going to go ahead for scouting purposes as well as securing Shou's family" I announced as I turned the reins around to get the horse facing the said too and without waiting for a response from the solider,I digged my heels into the horses sides making it gallop towards Castero with Mienne on the back of my horse and Shou following behind.

I looked behind me towards the small army and sighed in relief: there was no pursuit from them which was good we have more time until Kouen finds out what we are doing.

'We'll most likely going to get punished for this...for disobedience towards royalty epically the first prince of Kou" I thought with a shiver as I thought of many ways he could punish me and quite frankly...

I'm dreading it!

But for now,I'll enjoy the moment as I can as the battlefield is my fonte.

Shou pulled his horse near ours so there neck to neck while galloping toward Castero,the horse hoofs picking up the dirt from the ground and the wind sending towards us sightly blocked our view as we closed our eyes every time the wind blows strong.

"I hope they haven't entered the tower yet!" Shou shouted over the wind as he faced forward,glancing back at us before turning back forward as the village gates came into view

"Why!? What's in the tower!?" I called back in response as I griped the reins tighter as the horse jumped over a fallen tree stump that's 15 inches long and landed perfectly.

"Weapons! From long swords to Bow and arrows! If they get their hands on them then we need a bigger army!" Shou replied,calling over the wind as his eyes is being kept on the gates walls.

From this distance,I could see that some people was on the gates walls and they was holding a weapon: the distance between us and them is still pretty far so it must be an bow. The people all stood on the gates walls and loaded their bows then a red light could be seen.

My eyes widen in surprise as I knew it could of been after all these type of arrows was used during 701 BC in the siege of Lachish with Assyrians and Judeans but it evolved with times as it was passed on. Right now I'm glad this world isn't that further into weapons as we are.

"Fire arrows!" I called over the wind as I quickly turned the reins right and completely missed the arrows aiming for the horses right side and my right shoulder.

I glanced at Shou and smirks slightly: as he was dodging every fire arrow thrown at him completely as we was.

 **'he's quite nimble isn't he,Little miss?'** Andras hummed out as the eight pointed stars glowed beneath my robes like a pair of owl eyes: watching his every move.

'agreed Andras but nows not the time!' I scolded him angrily As I pulled harshly left with the reins to dodge a set of fire arrows that was flying directly towards my right side again.

 **'No need to get mad! I was just curious to whether you accept him or not,Little miss!'** Andras whined loudly as I could get a image of him sulking while trying to be serious at the same time.

I bit my lip from laughing at him and his tusnderness which reminds me off Judal.

"Shou! How do we get through the gate!?" I shouted over to him as I turned the horse in 180 degree angle missing a barrage of fire arrows that flew past and striked on the floor.

"Normally on the other side but there's a side door so go through the side door!" Shou yelled back as he headed in a direction not far from ours so I hastily turned the reins and followed him for a couple of trots before smiling widely as I thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Shou! I'm gonna break down the gate!" I warned him as I fumbled with my inner robes to grab Andras that was nestling between my brown obi holding my clothes together. Andras symbol glowed brightly as I held him above my head.

"Ras Del Hakaze!" **[1]** I called out and instantly Andras took control of the wind and directed it all towards the gate with the full force of a hurricane.

I and Mienne both ducked and covered our heads as much as we could, ducking bits of plank wood from the gate that came towards us in high speed but if we wouldn't of saw it,we knew what would of happened to us both.

I grinned at the sounds of distress coming from behind the gate and yells of alarm telling people to go to the second point. I digged my heels into my horse harder so he speeds towards the now broken village gate before jumping over it.

As we both is adlift in the air,time slowed down as we both see two rows of fifteen men aiming fire arrows at us before firing them.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly,not expecting this type of counter measure and that they was that fast in preparing it up.

But no matter,I have Andras so I extended him in front of me,murmuring "Ras Del Sheila" **[2]**.

'Thud' the arrows etched as they fell to the floor,their air resistance stopped and are unable to move on so they fell to the floor.

"Move out the way!" One of the attackers yelled out as he ran in the opposite direction to us,pushing past the fear stricken attacker who are frozen on their spot before they came to their senses,drawing their melee weapons and holding them ready.

As we landed,they surrounded us with feral and crazed grins on there faces as they took deep breaths. I rolled my eyes not fearing the slightest that I was danger. Huffing softly,I tugged the reins upwards and made the horse reel back on its hind legs in surprise and the attackers scattered about trying to avoid being hit by the horses hoofs but not all of them dodged in time.

Taking this chance,I digged my heels into Rob's side (I've now named him that) and he galloped over the remainder of the attackers and keeping to the left side of the river,we ride towards Shou's house.

As we ride,I could tell the streets are getting smaller and at some point,both horses won't be able to fit. Once that matter comes we will be walking the rest of the way towards Shou's house.

The sound of hoofs hitting the pavement echoed along the rows of houses we went past,no one could be seen from the windows or heard any child laughter in the streets which was werid and it was almost like they knew about the attack on the villiage before hand but how?

The only explation to this is that the one who attacked this villiage came before hand,offered protection from the attack but in return of something valuable like money, treasure or maybe if they are desprate: they might exchange there children for protection. I shared a worried glance with Shou who's at our left side.

"They must of be taken to the tower..." Shou worriedly mumbled but I still managed to hear because the wind had stopped some time ago. I shared his worries if they went there and the attackers from Reim Empire went there the we won't know what happened until we get there but first off: We need to secure Shou's family firsts and that's the main priority.

"After we found your family then we go check the tower out" I respond critically as I turned the reins left to follow the river like Shou said but the roads are getting thin and thinner as we carry on riding. "The pathway is getting thinner shall we leave the horses here and walk the rest of the way?" I asked them as I pulled the horse to a stop near the edge of the river,I could feel Mienne nod as her head is on my left shoulder and I looked at Shouu who was already down from his horse. I waited until Mienne got off the horse before getting down myself then I started to walk again with Mienne and Shou following closely behind me.

I looked around me ,only seeing something sillmar to a waste town in the wild west derests of Texas, void of life and sound or so it was meant to be but I could hear a clashing sound coming from around the corner which we are slowly walking towards and knowing it might be an enemy, I drew Lucifer and held him in my ride hand so I was ready to fight.

I heard another sword being pulled from his sheath and the crackling of knuckles which could only belong to Shou and Mienne who was close enough to me to hear that. I grinned at that then spirnted around the corner but what I saw made me stop in my tracks and slightly gasped at what I see.

The soilders of Kou Empire that was sent here for protecting the borders are battling men in a golden armor along the streets and it was fulled to the brim of them but right at the back,there was cillivians and the enemies were infront of them blocking most of Kou's soilders from advancing afterall they was using the cillvians as shileds and leverage as there are bodies of the cillivians laying about unmoving on the floor,blood is everywhere that I could see from where I am standing.

I gritted my teeth together as I slowly strolled forwards,my grip on my sword tightening as I slashed my sword in arc behind 3 unexpected enemies and thire blood splutered on the clothes that fang sent me and my checks on my left side of my face and it drips down from the floor.

I flicked my sword and the blood on the sword transfered onto the floor,staining it blood red. I turned to Mienne:who had a calm expression on her face while Shouu had a surprise expression.

I flashed them a peace sign,grining slightly although I might look like a mad woman as I did.

"You two go ahead, I'll head towards Shou's house after I'm done here" I said before turning around and sprinting it the fray but before I did; I saw a little glowing rukh fly out of Andras's weapon and fly into Shou's weapon without him realizing as he was dragged away by Mienne towards his house,the latter shouting at Mienne.

The similar 8 pointed star that glowed once on his sword made me let out a small laugh before I slided under a pair of legs from Reim's attackers before jumping up from the ground,turning and slashing his back with my all power making them drop to the floor.

My sudden arrival made the battle between both forces freeze as they stared at me godsmacked as i took out 2 of them in a matter of moments and grining,I rised Lucifer in the air as I got an idea to movaite Kou soilders and strike fear into the enemy's at the same time.

"Prince Kouen is coming here! Show him you're wills of steel and fight to the last man!" I yelled out,announcing his arrival made them roar and charge forward with new vigour.

I smiled as I watched,seeing instantly that Kouen was respected and feared in equal measure. I charged forward as well slashing and dicing up the enemy's while keeping an eye out on my allies: after all I didn't want them to die and I would feel guilty if I was there but couldn't do anything to save them.

I blocked on swing from a solider that was aiming for a young teenager with black hair: that's in a bowl cut back before lunging to the side and swing Lucifer in a side right arc which left a gaping cut along his chest which is bleeding a lot and the soldier clutched his chest to stop his bleeding.

"Now Now" I started darkly walking towards him with my Lucifer in my right hand,twirling the blade around as I walked towards him. The soldier looked up at me fearfully before opening his mouth but I cut him off.

"I should kill as you killed them" I hums out darkly as I pointed to a civilian dead body from over my shoulder.

The soldier shook his head frantically,tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and chocked sob escaped his lips.

"No? Why not?" I asked curiously as I crouched in front of him,raising my eyebrows at him and I shined Lucifer's blade in his face.

The soldier opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before licking his lips,lubricating them with his saliva before speaking.

"My wife is p-p-pregant again! Please don't kill me!" he croaks out,begging as his head came forward as a small bow.

I hummed in thought debating whether to let him live or kill him. I turned to the Kou soldier I just saved.

"Do you have healers?" I asked him as I raised from my crouching position and I kept my eye on the bleeding out solider. From the corner of my eye I saw him nod as the answer to the question.

Smirking slightly at that,I crouched down again as I impaled my sword into the ground near me.

"Swear you're alliance to Ren Kouen and answer any questions we have then I let you live and be healed up before we send you to the barracks for training" I offered as I extended my hand towards him. "It's better than dying" I added after a thought.

The soldier looked at me shocked:both of them with gaping mouths hanging open before the fallen soldier nodded his head energetically as he grabbed his only chance of living but living by betraying his country.

I pulled him up by his hand and dragged it over my shoulder and holds his waist,supporting his weight as I walked over to the healers who was healing injured Kou soldiers and I nearly stumbled over a dead body of a civilian.

I looked down at the body,instantly noticing that it was a woman in her mid- 20's with blonde hair that laid around her head,messy and ruffled. The thing I took notice next was the bruises on her checks,neck and ankles and her body had a lot of cuts on vairey deepness on her body and her mouth was parted in a silent scream but what made me gag was the knife engraved initials "A.S" on her right breast.

'Beaten and cut by someone they know and she was begging until her final moments' I critically thought,joining the dots and solving who killed her was a close friend or relative.

I reached down to close her eye lids and used my forefinger to gently close her mouth before picking a near daffodil and placing it on her chest as I silently prayed for her happiness in her next life. Remembering the injured person leaning against me, i quickly started to walk towards the healers again.

Once I got him settled on a sick bed,I nodded towards the healers who instantly begins to heal his wound and I stared in awe as his wound closes up, bit by bit and in front of my eyes no less!

"Whoa..." I muttered awed at the sight. I always believed magic was real,not in our world but maybe a long time ago and here it exists. According to Judal I have "Unlimited amount of stamina but I don't have the knack for magic like his great self".

I felt my left eye twitch as I remembered that day,when he said that before he took Mienne away to see if see has a affinity for magic and she did: A hybrid magician of ice and fire magic that's what Judal called her as he brought her back the next after drilling the knowledge of an magi into her.

I shook my head to stop myself from getting distracted after all this is a battlefield,anything could happen so I slapped myself lightly to make sure I don't go down memory lane then I took one last look at the soldier getting healed and I took off in a light sprint towards the place where I could hear battle cries and screams of pain come from.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw the 15 foot soldier - that came with Kouen- enter the fray and helped drive the enemy's forces back. I scratched my left check as i realised I took much time in getting the soldier there and back as the battle was nearly over and Kouen's forces have entered too which makes it faster to subdue the enemy's forces.

'This battle was too easy.. As if they split there forces up' I thought critically as observed and counted the numbers of the enemy's forces...well you could say fraction because they only number to 60.

 **'Agreed the other forces must be laying in wait to ambush you,Emma'** Lucifer suggests as he agreed with my thinking and sent a mental image of him patting my head once.

 **'Somewhere you'll at least expect it,Little miss'** Andras added as I pictured him stroking his imagery beard on the end of his chin.

I closed my eyes as I hummed loudly,thinking for a while to where it could take place.

'The river?...no that will make sound as they moved to attack then a house? No I reckon it will be a big house to fit a number to ambush' I critically thought before I sat down on a piece of broken part of the wall.

Somewhere unexpected but yet enough room to fit a large number of people. This could be many places around here.

'Hold on!' I thought snapping to attention as I opened my eyes in realisation 'The initials A.S! Alicia Shouujin! Shou's mother is the one that killed that young woman' I thought giddily as I finally fully solved the death.

 **'And it was Shou's mother who sent the letter,Emma'** Lucifer added voice grim as he finished my thoughts for me.

I jumped up from my seat in shock and surprise as I literally sent them into a trap weaved by Shou's own mother and as I turned around to sprint in the direction of Shou's house but a rough hand was placed and turned me around to face them.

 **Mienne POV**

"Hold on! We need to go back! There's too many of them for Emma-sama to handle!" Shou protested as he tugged against my hand as he dragged his feet on the sandy ground and he tries to get me to stop and turn around.

I shook my head as I looked back at him. "If we go back we'll get in her way: I don't have a weapon and you need to get your family out of here" I calmly replied back to him as I continued to drag him forward away from the sounds of the battle which Emma takes part in.

Shou stopped his protests as he came to the same conclusion as me and stopped dragging his feet as he walked with his head bowed down as his thought things over.

I let go off his hand as he stopped resisting and now I slowly strolled forwards,glancing at him now and then to see if he's still there.

'What would Emma do to cheer him up?' I thought to myself considering Emma is the one normally cheering other people up and I only cheer her up when she's down after all I know her but when it comes to others...

Now this reminds me of an accident when we both was in the same class and I didn't get along with anyone always picking fights although Emma joins in some of them after their the ones to throw the first punch.

~Flashback start~

St. Claire's High School. The school me and Emma went too and we was in class 1-A but enough we we're in the top class: we still got into brawls for some reason or another.

Emma was 15 who skipped a year because of personal reasons after 'That accident' and I was 11 years old and we both been friends since 'Summer Youth Swordsmanship Prix' a year ago and we both really didn't expect the outcome to be as it was.

After that we was scouted by S&S pro and became a tag team for tournaments but we went with the name: The Unknowns.

We both was sitting on a bench outside the president office waiting to go in after the big brawl we had in the cafeteria just a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe this..." I muttered in disdain as I stretched my arms over my head and I could feel the pulling of the muscles.

"You're the one who threw the first punch,Mienne" Emma pointed out blankly as she turned a page of the book she was reading with her and her attention was fully on her book.

"But he shouldn't of said that! Or touched you inappropriately!" I raged at her,concerned by her lack of awareness to her surroundings and by the fact she came a little closed off since that accident.

"I was going to handle it by via my mother but then you threw the punch and his buddies joined in so I had too aswell" Emma explains calmly as she looked up at me and I could tell her eyes wasn't shining as it normally does.

I stared blankly at her before sighing,knowing that she was right about that and I slouched in my chair while waiting for the president to call us in. Then I remembered I made Annalise cry the other day.

"You know that Annalise in 1-D?" I asked Emma as I crossed my legs over one another.

"Yeah I know her" Emma replied softly as she closes the book that she was reading to face me directly. "What about her?" Emma then asks me,her curiosity peeked and she leans towards me sightly.

"I...Kinda made her cry" I explained to Emma as I looked toward the ground and felt a little guiltily as I heard Emma's sigh loudly.

"How do I get to be friends with her again?" I ask Emma considering she's a top student of the whole school as she excels at nearly everything to do with sports and science.

"Make her laugh" came Emma's blunt reply as she reopened the book she was reading.

I laughed at that as I hit my leg at the same time,finding it funny that the answer was a simple one and yet It took me time to realise it. I jumped onto Emma,hugging her with all my tight and she lets out a cute surprise squeak as we both fell off the bench we was sitting on.

~Flashback End~

After that Emma didn't come to school for a week but I didn't urge her to tell me why after all she spilt it all on me one day which left her in sobbing wreck and she stayed over at my house for the next few days aswell but taking on what she said.

I'll try to make him laugh even though it might be impossible for me.

So I pulled my checks apart with both hands,stuck out my tongue and shoved my face infront of Shou's, who recoiled in shock before he stopped to stare at me blanky as his lips twitch ever so slightly.

"What are you...pfft doing?" Shou asked,laughing slightly before he looked away and wanting him to laugh more,I followed after him and started to shake my tongue.

"Nowthoughing" I said,the words muffled slightly by talking with my checks apart but it was a succes because after I couple of seconds pasted, Shouu brusted out laughing as he fell to the floor and he starts to roll around.

 **Emma POV**

I cringed as I came face to face with a seething Ri sheshou and his snake like hair came into 5 inches of my face which made me be like still like stone and I didn't dare to move an inch just in case they might bite. From behind him,I could see Kouen and his other three household members stride towards me and as they got within a meter of me,Seshou moved aside so Kouen was standing oppistie me as he narrowed his gaze on me ,making me gulp sightly before his gaze moved around me,searching for something.

"Where Shou Shuujin and Mienne Asuki?" Kouen asked critically after he surveyed the area,noticing them not behind me or in the battle.

"They both gone to Shou's house but I have a feeling that Alicia Shuujin, Shou's mother is the one behind this attack" I informed him,glancing in the direction of Shou's house and resisiting the urge to run in that direction and save them as Kouen will prombley want to know more.

"Shou's mother? Do you have proof?" Kouen asks me yet again and I nodded and beckoned him to follow me to the dead teenaged woman from before and I pointed out the knife engraved intailals then I watched as Kouen looked at it as he hummed.

"The initals of A.S could be from anyone!" Seisheou said,nearly yelling slightly as he pins me down in a glare. "Kouen-sama please ignore this naive woman" He contiuned on.

I puffed my checks out at that accusion before hmphing as I turned my back towards him.

"Aren't you the naive one?" I rebutted back as I glanced at him and I grinned as I saw his snake-like hair standing on edge and his face take on a angry colour but before he could open he mouth to reply back someone beaten him to it.

"She's right, you're naive after all the one who sent the letter in the first place was Alica Shuujin" Kouen comments as he stands between us for some reason but then I looked over at Seishou and I knew the reason why: His hands was fisted and it looked like he took a couple of angry steps considering their are small crateous the size of footprints behind him.

'If Kouen didn't step in...he most likely would of hit me and damn it would of hurt' I thought as I grimaced slightly then I nodded towards Kouen as I was silently thanking him and the only respounse I got of him was a slight nod before he turned away and started to stride towards Shouu's house with his four household members in tow and one of the latter glared at me and from where I was I could hear Gakukin's booming laughter.

I groaned in annoyance of that and followed after them,hoping I don't get pair or trapped with Gakukin otherwise I wouldn't live it down. I also hope we'll get there in time and in time to save them both I just wish I knew before hand otherwise I would of kept them with me.

 **Mienne POV**

'So this is Shou's house' I thought in awe as I stared up at it but then I blinked realizing the house Emma lived in with her parents was bigger than this.

It had a Green tiled roof with 3 three chimes,it was made of out a single colour bricks and it had a base colour of white, it was the tallest house on Shou's street and the door was blood red but the windows have been blacked out for some strange reason.

I turned to Shou and stepped back a bit in surprise as I saw a emotion I haven't seen in for a while: Pure hatred but I didn't think it's directed to his brothers because from what Emma said the day before we parted,she said Shou looked proud and he loved his brothers.

'My only guess that the hatred is directed to his mother or his father' I thought after a few moments of staring at him before I tapped his shoulder lightly - being careful of my strenght - which snapped him out of it as he looked at me before he grabbed the handle of his house door and turned.

'Creak'

The door opened and slowly slammed into the wall making a small whacking noise which echoed into the other area's of the house and we both stepped into the threshold before looking each other, both thinking of the same thing: Why is it so dark?

I felt a tingle in my fingertips and it ran down to my arms as I felt the adrenaile rush into my veins and I cracked my kunckles lightly as I knew what this feeling was.

'The feeling of being preyed on but too bad...I'm the beast' I thought, grinning as Emma wasn't here I could go all out without the fear of hurting her by mistake like the first time when we trained together after being recuited. I accidently ended up spraining her elbow and left wrist so she couldn't fight for a while well...she didn't talk to me after that.

I glanced towards Shou whos wearing a worried expression as he glanced at each corner,trying to find a sign of someone and thats when we heard a girlish laughter ring in the air before small lantuerns lit up one by one on both sides of us and as we looked forward, we saw a fair skinned woman with short black hair that's tied up in a ponytail sitting on a chair smilair to a throne with two bulky muscled men behind her who was grinning chersier grins as they stared at us and what struck me was there clothing was smilar to the ones that Emma was fighting against before we left her but the only difference is that the woman wore red lipstick and shorts with two holsters on each leg that holds in a Obisaidan dagger with a green hilt.

"Mother!" I heard two youngish voice say before two figures stumbled out in the shadows; one looked like they was 10 years old,was about 3"4 and the other one looked older by 5 years and about roughly the same height but the smilar thing is that both of them had hair as Shou. The two small figures looked over here before they grinned widely as they noticed Shou but before they could run to him like all younger siblings do,they was picked up by another man, about same build as the other two and was thrown over his shoudler.

"Shou-ni!" They both called out deprestly as they reached a hand out towards him but they couldn't reach.

"Shaun! Shinn!" Shou called out as he charged forward,grabbing his sword as a while light appeared from his sword a 8 pointed star symbol appeared out of thin air then out of nowhere a small purple wind is turning around Shou's sword as he said: "Mangetsu No Sakaura!"

 **[1] - The Wind of Torment - Emma's move with Andras that uses a small amount of maogi to use the wind that's naturally their and forces it towards in one direction as a hurricane almost.**

 **[2] - Shield of The wind - A tornado wind acceleration around the use which blocks anything apart from fire and ice.**

 **Sorry for the wait Part 2 is done! also have done a Halloween special chapter *bows* sorry for the wait considering I have college and college work to do my time is limited to write which I hate but I hope you enjoy this well better go onto part 3 of chapter 3: The finale of this chapter!**


	6. Halloween (Late) Special Chapter

**Halloween Special**

 **Emma POV**

Tap..Tap...Tap

I tapped the quill against the desk as i held my chin in thought,humming softly. I was currently in the royal library after the events that happened in Castero, Shouu's home village and in response of Kouen's demand of wanting to know the military tactics of our world so to do that I need to write them up and hand them to Kouen but my mind is elsewhere.

It's the 23rd of October and Halloween is literally a week from now but i seen no signs of people of Kou preparing for it.

"Maybe they don't know..." i mumble softly as I leaned against the desk and sighed softly.

"who doesn't know what?", a deep and gruff voice asked behind me as a shadow blocked out the library lights and covered the work I was currently on.

I jumped in shock and looked up in surprise to meet a narrowed gaze from Kouen who looked once at my work until he looks back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who doesn't know what?" Kouen repeats with a edge of irritation in his voice as he sidesteps out of the way of the light so he was at my right side and his crosses his arms,staring at me.

I grinned slightly in response as I hummed in thought debating whether to tell or not but consider he's the first prince he could have me thrown in a dungeon or some kind of jail so I had no choice to answer.

"Halloween!", I happily exclaimed as I flashed him a peace sign.

"Halloween? What is that?" Kouen echos as He slightly frowns and confusion flashes across his eyes.

I blinked at him in surprise and I realized my earlier thoughts was right, Kouen just confirmed it but too late to back out now.

'Maybe if you tell him,he might make it happen Emma-sama' Lucifer suggests as he's kind voice filled my mind before it disappeared. I nodded at that after all if he finds something interesting,he just has to have it.

"so you don't have it here then?" i asked softly and at Kouen's nod,I slumped against the table and sighed softly.

I took a peek at Kouen and frowned slightly as he still stood there with his arm crossed.

"Let's see, Halloween has many names but from it's origins it was originally called All Hallow's Eve and the ideology was from the Celtic festival called Samhain where people would light bonfires and wear costumes ranging from Witches to devils to ward off ghosts", I informed him as I drew small drawings of a bonfire and some random costumes that I weared when I was a kid.

"Celts? Samhain? Ghosts?" Kouen asked in a broken manner as he placed his hand under his chin and he looked towards me. I saw some flicker of interest in his eyes and small quirk of his lips.

"Celts lived about 2,000 years ago or so the internet Said on this subject in the areas of United Kingdom,Ireland and northern France and they believed on 31st to 1st that the border between the life and dead becomes blurred and they believed that ghosts trash there harvest fields after the borderlines opens fully open" I replied smiling softly as I drew small miniature ghosts like figures ruining Fields of wheat.

Kouen let a small sound of amusement escape from his mouth and I glanced at him to see his gaze focused on the piece of paractment in front of me , grinning softly I started to draw a bonfire with people surrounding it and some small pumpkins around the bonfire as well.

Kouen pointed to the pumpkins on my drawings,his expression is poker as always but the creases around his brows eased just a bit. "what's this funny looking thing with the creepy looking smile and eye's?" Kouen asks,looking at me directly.

I softly laughed at his explanation of a Halloween pumpkin before catching my breath.

"That's a plant called Pumpkin, it became part of the tradionals of Halloween in the 18th century where wife's and children comes to together and crave out funny or scaring looking pumpkin's for decorating the house outside during Halloween night but sometimes they can be used to scare off children" I explained as I looked directly at him,smiling softly before looking down to the parchment full of doodles.

The rest of the night carried on like this,me answering the questions that Kouen has about Halloween and Kouen sitting patiently and listing to what I have to say before commenting on certain subjects to get more details about them. Unkownly we both subconsciously moved closer to each other so our knees where nearly was touching as a knock on the door startled us both.

"My brother and King", Koumei called from behind the door before coming into the library and he temporally paused as he noticed us two huddled in a corner near the large window, both peering over the parchment that was between us and did mention how closed we are?

I saw Koumei grin slightly before he covered his mouth with his fan made from mostly of black feathers as he looked towards our nearly joined knee and both of us confused to what he was looking at; we both looked down and while I blushed, Kouen jumped from his chair and made his way to Koumei, grabbing his black cape which he took of earlier for some more freedom to move.

"What is it you need,Koumei?" Kouen sayes softly as he walked towards his full blood brother,tightening his black cape around his shoulders and he stroked his goatee once.

"An war council has been called" Koumei replied as still held his fan to his face only bringing it down slightly so he words gets through clearly to only bring it back up after speaking. I assume it's more or less a habit than he's embarrassed to show his face or he's facial complexion but he takes care of himself dispute appearances.

Kouen nods towards him as he starts to slowly stride towards the exit of the library but he stopped halfway and looked over his shoulder at me,smirking lightly.

"We'll talk of this subject matter another time and I want that report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning" Kouen announces before exiting the library before I even had chance to reply back at him.

I sweat dropped at the parchment full of doodles when the paper was supposed to me for my report but lucky I asked Shouu to drop off some more pieces of parchment's before going to see ...well you know who!

'Knock'

I looked towards the door,grinning as I knew who it was.

"Come in Shouu!" I called out to him as I changed the ink considering I used it all on the doodles to show to Kouen what I meant by certain things. I heard the door creak open and soft steps come towards me.

"here's the parchments that you need,Emma" Shouu gently said,placing the parchments down on the desk in front of me. His eyes briefly going over the parchment that was full of doodles until he slided it over to him and had a look.

I looked towards Shouu,raising my eyebrows at him in a silent question as he took my paper of doodles to look at in front of him.

Shouu grinned at me and his eyes are shinning more brighter than before.

"Pretty good but you should be working on the report" Shouu said sternly as he turned around the paper to look at the other side.

"I know but I don't know how to start it" I mumbled out slowly as I leaned on the desk again.

"Start it with the one you most of" Shouu offered as he took the quill from me and took a empty parchment from the pile that he gave me. "If that doesn't help list the ones you know off and order it numerology" he continues,writing down some things for me to use.

I nodded as I peeked over his hands to see his writing as his explains it easily but in a slightly complex manner. He explains this before he had to get his brothers from Hakuei who's looking after them when Shouu,Mienne or me can't.

I exhaled sharply as I gripped the quill tightly,glaring at the parchment as I leaned closer to it and started to write the military tactics that I know of from TV movies.

'Don't smudge...don't smudge' I chanted as I wrote,my hand slightly unsteady.

 **Kouen POV**

I repeated what I learned about Halloween from Emma to Koumei who listened carefully his expression not changing as I finished talking.

"This 'Halloween' seems interesting...what should we do,My brother and King" Koumei asks and the fan is the same place as always.

I closed my eyes thinking as I clasped my fingers together in a lock on my desk. I thought it will be good experience for Kougyoku and Kouha to have.

"Prepare for it" I simply said as I smirked lightly,thinking of costumes for everyone that will suit most thing I'm looking forward to is Emma's surprised expression.

~A week later~

 **Emma POV**

From this past week, the palace has been busier than usual and so has Kouen considering his been in meeting after meeting or he's in his private study,reading but I don't think I'm allowed to just go in just for a chat because I'm bored.

So I've kept to Kouha and his gang of magician's instead along with Fang who I haven't given back his clothing that I borrowed.

'Well...not like he can use it anymore' I thought,sweat dropping as I looked at the borrowed clothes I have in my arms stained with big patches of blood and lots of cuts and rips along the robes. 'I'll need to apologize to him' I critically summed up in my thoughts so I turned onto my heel and heads towards the throne room where Kouha said they will be at.

'Kouha was acting weird this morning...he was more forceful' I thought confused by his sudden change of attitude towards me but he braided my hair and got his trio of magicians to dress me up in dark colors which he said he got from someone. The robe I'm wearing today was dark purple with outlines of red along with a maroon belt which made me think of medieval times in our period of time.

I stopped walking as I realized something: I haven't seen or heard anything from anyone today! even the guards was silent like something big was going on but then again...Kouha did say he was going to be in the throne room all day so I quickened my pace towards the throne room.

As I reached the throne room,I could see two lines of pumpkin or maybe something famillar to pumpkins along the sides of the corridor and as I got closer I could see guards in something like a bouncer costume.

'Mienne's idea...definitely Mienne's idea...' I thought to myself,muffling a small laugh with my hands as the guards looked at each other before one headed into the throne room while the other one bowed towards me.

"Please wait here a moment,Emma-sama" The guard suddenly announced as he was bowed low and I panicked,starting to waves my hands about as I blushed slightly at the new treatment.

"No need to bow! I'm not royalty and Emma just Emma is fine!" I exclaimed loudly,knowing the people inside could here me and I couldn't care less. I'm not royalty so I don't expect to be treated as one.

The second guard came out from the throne room and padded towards me,wordlessly taking the clothes that was in my arms before going behind me and giving me a gentle push towards the doors that leads to the throne room. I nodded towards him before opening the doors and walking in.

Only to be meet by a roar of "Happy Halloween!" which made me jump back letting out a little squeak at the sudden sound and I fell onto the floor looking towards the ren family who was dressed up in costumes.

Hakuei and Kougoukyou are dressed as witches with their robes the same colour as mine. Hakuei smiled softly at me when she noticed me looking towards her and Kougoukou now not shy of being around me,waved.

Koumei is dressed as a werewolf: a fluffy white and Grey werewolf and his currently not moving so I presume he's asleep which he will be awoken up by Kouen at some point.

I then search around for Kouha and I grinned widely as I saw him and what he's wearing; Kouha was dressed as a devil; Black wings,mostly red and black clothing and instead of thorns,he has his sword on his back. Another person dressed similarly to a devil was Mienne who was well...a bunny woman.

Shouu and his two little brothers is dressed up as pure black warwolves which made me giggle slightly as Shaun jumped at me while waving and couldn't help myself so I waved back.

I heard a shout of "Wake up!" followed by something hard and hollow hitting someone's head and I turned around before I turned away again,blushing slightly as I saw what Kouen is dressed like. Curious to whether Koumei has woke up or not,I looked back and meets a pair of blazing red eyes on my own as Kouen stared from me from where he stood,his eye's surveying my face.

Kouen was a god damn hot vampire lord and it suits him well as his fangs peeked out the corners of his mouth as he smirked at me slightly before he walked slowly towards me and his black cape flows behind him.

"Surprised?" Kouen asks as he smirks down at me and I nod up at him,biting my lip before letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I didn't know you was this intrigued by this,Kouen" I teased as I smirked at him,crossing my arms before I leaned up to sort out his collar which was up. I instantly took notice of how still Kouen became as I got close to him but when I moved away,he relaxed.

''It will be a good experience" that was all Kouen replied with as he turned away before clapping his hand,instantly music played and more people swamped the throne room as what I guessed a party started for Halloween.


	7. Shou Shunnjin's Crisis! Part 3 finale

**Shou POV**

"Mangetsu No Sakaura!" I called out without even thinking about it and my eyes widen in surprise at the familiar 8 pointed star diagram that appears out of nowhere and glows in front of me before disappearing into my sword before a purple wind blows wildly out of it and creates waves of wind which sent some people flying onto their bottoms with a skirek and that's when I noticed that more people was on the steps leading upstairs and around it. One thing that stood out was the familiar armor to the ones that Emma-sama started to fight against.

'This is bad!...if I don't get it under control my maogi will run out and I don't have much of it in the first place! Better use it free Shinn and Shawn!" I thought panicky as I placed my other hand on the blade before flinging it towards the man calling out: "Ras Del Veng" [1] carrying my younger brothers who let out a curling scream as the purple wind sliced through his waist making him die instantly from shock and blood-lost.

Shinn and Shawn are now free quickly runs over to me,both giving me a quick hug and I gladly hugged them back tightly.

But then I looked back at my sword which is letting out a purple glowing light and I grinned at it,silently thanking Emma-sama for choosing me as Her first household vessel and this power helped save my younger brothers from their own mother and my Step-Mother,Alicia Shunnjin!

Then I felt my legs go numb before they collapsed under my weight as the magoi exhaustion took place.

"Darn it..." I muttered in denial,not believing that I can only do a big attack like that before collapsing.

'But it was uncontrollable so if i master it,I might 1 or 2 more attacks out of it' I thought critically as I remembered the amount of flames Kouen-sama had around his sword when he did a djinn equip.

I felt a weight on both of my shoulders and I looked up into two sets of emerald green eyes as they both stared worriedly at me. I patted their heads softly.

I heard a loud rumble of laughter coming from the direction where our Mother is followed by clicking of her sandals hitting the ground as she walked.

"I feel sorry for whoever is you're master,Shou-kun! Collapsing after one powerful power like that! You're pathetic! An eyesore! You're an mean-less existence! Just die!" Alicia spat out venomously as she took out her pair of obsidian daggers from their sheath and twirled them around as I heard her footsteps coming towards us four.

But before she could get any closer to her a shield of ice formed around us and the only one that could do magic is Mienne,who was currently lifting me up in bridal style which made me blush and start squirming around.

"M-m-Mienne-sama!" I shuttered nervously as I squirmed around in her arms trying to get free but her grip was strong...way too strong for a normal human to have!

'Her strength is nearly the same as a fanais!' I thought in awe as I stared up at her before shrinking back from the slight glare she gave me before she placed me down on the floor some distance away from Step mother and the men near her.

Mienne then turns around,cracking her knuckles as she gives a off a slight blood-lust aura as She glares at Alicia.

"Sorry but that 'Master' of his is my best friend and I can't ignore that after all Emma thinks that everyone has their own strength and that everything has a meaning,nothing is meanless" Mienne growls out as her patience finally snapped and she stalks forward,stretching her arms lightly as she grins widely.

 **Mienne POV**

'How dare her! She doesn't know Emma or what she thinks!' I thought, irritated as I cracked my knuckles as I moved towards Shou's mother.

Before I could take another step I was covered in a big shadow and I looked up to meet a pair of coal black eyes that somehow is void of life stare into mine as one of the that was surroundings the stairs came forward to block my path and he leers down at me. I smiled at him slyly before hitting him hard with a uppercut into his neck under his chin and I smirked as I heard a sicking crack followed by him hollowing in pain as he held his jaw and he glared murderously at me as he drew his sword from its sheath.

'Whoops I should of held back a bit...now Emma is going to have a go at me from not watching my strength..' I thought worriedly as I realized that Emma's last lecture lasted 5 hours the last time I didn't hold back against the opponents.

He swung his sword at me and I muttered: Sarg Al-Salos but instead of a rain of ice spears,only one appeared from the ground and it pierced the man going attack me right through the chest,blood spurted everywhere and even on my clothes. The man clawed at the ice spear on his chest,making gargling noses as blood came out of his mouth as he tired to speech and his life in his eyes dimmed until I was staring into a blackhole itself.

The ice melted as quickly as It came and the body fell forward with a thud as it hit the floor with a big of water around the corpse soaking the corpse and making the body more colder quickly.

A dead silence filled the area as they come to turn to what just conspired and I smirked as I noticed that some males was inching away from the stairs and towards the door.

I dreaded using magic without a wand because it's unpredictable but if i let them go,more civilians will suffer or worse.

'I hope I find a wand soon...Otherwise I might need to ask Emma to make me one' I thought critically as I used ice magic to block the exist to the outside world and murmurs of alarm arose from them before they scattered and headed upstairs.

'Most likely to jump out of the windows' I guessed in my thoughts but paid them no mind as if they jump out wrong,they might kill themselves. It's either that or Emma finds them and kills them.

"Now then...where were we?" I hummed out as I cracked my knuckles once more and I stepped over the corpse heading towards Shou's mother as I saw the glint of silver as she twirls the obsidian daggers in her hands as she as well stalks towards me.

"You were saying you Couldn't 'Ignore' what I said" Alicia replied sincerely as she smiled a closed eye smile before she slowly licked the blade of her left obsidian dagger as she made a sound of amusement.

I shivered at that as I thought: 'She's a bloody psychopath!'. I didn't want her to get the advantage so I rushed ahead and landed a forward punch into her middle that sent her flying into the chair that she was sat on and sent them both tumbling into the wall. Those of the majority that didn't run stumbled into each other as they tired to back away from me,mumbling at how much strength I have and compaired it to an monsters strength.

I grinned in amusement as I watched them flat there backs to the wall and stayed still as a statue as chilling laughter filled the air from Alicia's direction.

"How interesting! This move...I remember it!" Alica shouted in amazement and on the borderline of rage. "I've seen a fanalis hit one man before which instantly killed him in Reim's coliseum but I've never seen someone close as their strength as you!" Alica croaked out before collapsing onto the floor,coughing out blood.

Taking this chance,I quickly walked to her,ignoring the unnerving stares of her followers to say and a gave a quick jab at the back of her neck,gently knocking her out and she landed in a hump onto the floor,unconscious.

I grabbed her waist and her chest lifting her up onto my shoulders and carried her towards Shou and his two little brothers. Just as I turned around to make sure no one was following or coming up to attack me,a big shadow fell over me and the sound of something hit the ground behind me,something large and metal and from the sound that echoed from it landing on the ground it was something that deals significant damage.

"So you defeated our sub-leader,huh? what a waste of time she was...and now to make sure our information doesn't get out...I'll have to kill everyone here!" Someone behind me boomed and shocked I turned around to see someone with a familiar psyche to the hulk but not green with a long parted beard like vikings had when they were around. his armor was like the rest but he also has golden garnets with spikes along with a craving of a snake on his right shoulder and from his loose shift I could see numerous scars on his chest and arms.

'a veteran in war,maybe?' I thought as I scuntized him more,trying to find out his weakness from looking at him after all even if your'e a veretian...you still have a weakness but then I realized what he said before.

"Hold on" I started calmly and cringed slightly when the hunk turned to glare at him but I continued "Alicia Shunnjin was the sub-leader?" I asked him and he smiled widely at me as he leaned forward,the smell of spiced chicken and alcohol made me scrute up my nose in order to block out the smell.

"of course~ why would a woman of all things be in charge!" He growled out,grinding his teeth together before he leaned back slightly.

"Then who's the leader?" I ask curiously,hoping to get some information for Emma and the Kou Empire in order to copherend the villain but a booming laughter escaped from the man in front of me, lips and I frowned at that. His 'comrades' laughed with him a few moments but the laughter disappeared within a few minutes and the hunk man smirked at him,mirth dancing in his eyes as he swung his weapon - which I found out to be a big hammer - around his right shoulder as he stared at me.

"Me, Bazzicuz le Mantine [2] naturally" Bazzicuz said,grinning ear to ear.

 **Emma POV**

I,Kouen and his household members walked quickly towards Shou's house...that's right! Walked! I know royalty thinks it's not elegant to run but they could be dying right at this moment.

"Hold on! Why aren't we like...you know running!" I whispered exclaimed to myself,annoyed that we wasn't hurrying to come to Shou and Mienne rescue and I kinda wanted to hit Kouen for this but his household members won't take it kindly.

'and quite frankly I don't want to get thrown into Kou Empire dungeons or whatever they call it' I thought darkly,a shiver going up my spine as I remembered what Nana said about dungeons and the gruesome details kept in the back of my mind since she told me. Let's put it this way I didn't sleep that night.

Sighing,I looked towards Shou En who has an dragon-like appearance and is taller than the other three members of Kouen's household. En Shou caught me looking and nodded slightly in my direction before looking forward. But as I looked forward, I couldn't help but get an image of Shou and Mienne lifeless bodies on the floor and I tightened my fists,nearly drawing blood.

"They will be fine,Shou Shunnjin is one of the finest warriors that isn't part of Kouen's household yet apart from a certain...flaw" En Shou assured me as he caught my worried face as he looked over again,his light red eyes darting in my direction before looking forward as we turned the corner before we reached Shou's home.

Only to be took by surprise as something was thrown out of the building,debris and bricks falling out with the person,leaving a big gap in Shou's house and the person landed with a big cry of pain as they impacted the ground but I couldn't see who it was considering a lot of smoke covered the area.

Once the smoke cleared, a crater could be seen and a familiar figure with black hair could seen from the middle of the crater. My eyes widened in surprise and ignoring Ri Sheisou shout to come back as I ran towards the crater in a hurry.

"Mienne!" I shouted,worried about her condition as I slides to a crouch near her side and I start tap her checks gently to awake her because she seems unconscious from that hit as I breathed in deeply,trying to regain the air that I have lost.

After a few minutes of slapping her check gently as I could but I had gotten no response from her apart from coherent mumbling and some grunts of pain as Mienne tried to turn on her belly. Sighing loudly as I knew what I needed to do to make her wake up. I extended my arm back as far as I can and in one swift movement brought it across her cheeks hard,the sound echoing.

Mienne snapped awake nearly headbutting me as she held her check before she looked at me,blinking rapidly then she quickly stands herself up,brushing herself off before she flips me off.

That action was so normal and expect that I let out a chuckle that was erupted by screams from the direction of Shou's house as countless of men poured out of the hole in the way made by Mienne and their shiny golden armor stood out like a sore thumb.

I blinked at that then looked at Mienne,a smirk tugging at my lips.

"You're doing Mienne?" I questioned curiously as I watched in amusement as two soldiers fell over into a hump and fell on top of each other before scrambling up and sprinting away.

"Nope it's Bazzicuz le Mantine doing" Mienne corrected me as she cracks her knuckles and her eyes twitched slightly presumably in annoyance.

I frowned slightly as I didn't recognized that name and slightly confused that Shou's stepmother wasn't mentioned.

"Not Alicia Shunnjin doing?" I asked curiously as I tilts my head slightly as I thought things over. At Mienne's nod,I hummed lowly and looks towards Shou's house.

"Where is this Bazzicuz dude? And Where's Shou and his brothers?" I questioned further as I started to slowly stroll towards Shou's house and the sound of heavy footsteps followed after me so I presume that Mienne and Kouen is following behind me along with his household members.

I climbed over the remains of the walls of Shou's house,making sure that I don't trip over anything before landing on the other side and I gapped at my surroundings; some of the walls has fresh blood splatter on them along with blood on the floors,windows was shattered and the remains are spread out on the floor. Broken cabinets,tables and chairs was thrown on their sides or completely smashed to pieces. I whistled lowly at the chaos.

"Bazzicuz is inside with Shou and his brothers" Mienne informed me as she also stepped over the remains of Shou's house and stood next to me,looking over the mess as well.

I hummed in thought as I stalked forward, my eyes surveying my surroundings to try find Shou and his brothers from within the mess but a sound of something heavy caught me off guard as a big hammer :looking similar to Mjolnir in Thor's legend was thrown near the ground a few meters away from me leaving behind a massive crater then I jumped back in surprise as a male with a big muscular build similar to the hulk suddenly landed next to the hammer and from where I could see from where I'm standing: he had a nasty scar running down his spectrum to his navel,he had a long parted bread like those Chinese ministers in the old era and what stood out the most was his tattoo: a snake on his right shoulder that seems almost like it was craved into his skin and he also had another weapon apart from his hammer: golden gantlet's with spikes. From all this i could tell he wasn't going to be easy to subdue and his attacks if they hit are going to hurt.

'the best choice with these type of opponents is to wear them out then deal the finishing blow but...' I thought as I took a glance at Kouen who's is standing at the entrance with his arms across,watching his hulk's movements as he stared at him and possible me as I saw his eyes flicker to me before setting back onto the hulk 'Kouen might want him for an interrogation' I summed up ,critically in my head before letting out a sigh as I realized I needed to hold back my feelings of wanting to kill him for hurting Mienne.

"I see you're back for more little...girl" ,Bazzicuz spat out in distaste as he made a face like he swallowed something sour and bitter. "I thought that blow would be enough for a woman to die from",Bazzicuz finished as he grabbed his big hammer and swung it onto his shoulder before his eyes scanned the room and they instantly land on Kouen. I watched as a smirk slowly formed on his lips as his eyes glared slightly in Kouen's direction.

"Well if it isn't your highness,Ren Kouen-sama,what a surprise this is!" Bazzicuz commented as he walked closer to Kouen.

"Tsk,ignoring me huh?", I gritted out lowly,my teeth grinding slightly at the nerve of this Bazzicuz attitude and his superiority towards woman ticked me off this time but before I could turn around and say something to him, a sound from my right broke me out of my irritation and anger. I turned toward the sound and my eyes widened as I noticed Shou and two smaller figures nearly the same hair as him and a small petite form of a woman on the floor which I can guess is unconscious because she wasn't moving and is tied up. They are all huddled under a table with random chairs covering most of the open spaces but you can half of the opening from where I am standing and one of the small ones beckoned me forward before pointing down towards Shou who's on the floor and from what it looks like he's panting also sweating a lot.

I nodded slightly at them before walking slightly towards Mienne,catching her attention as Mienne raised her eyebrows at me and I nodded my head towards Shou's and his brothers direction. Realization crossed Mienne's only good eye and she nodded towards me before jogging towards the said small family. I observed Mienne actions as she quietly moved the chairs from the opening until they was enough room to grab Shou,dragging him out and Mienne does the same with his step-mother before going towards the exit with Shou's younger brothers in tow. Once they are out of sight, I finally let go of the breath I was holding and I set my gaze on Bazzicuz and Kouen who are having a glare match as they exchange low words to each other with Bazzicuz back wide open.

 **'If you wanted to make him unconscious, Emma now would be the time'** ,Lucifer offered as his voice made me feel calm enough to think straight about his plan and I shook my head,denying his offer.

'If I do that without permission...I'll get punished' I tried to reason with his logic as my mind told me to do it.

 **'But Emma aren't you already in trouble?'** Lucifer amuses as I felt his amusement through the sword as I picture him as a blue djinn like the others hiding his mouth as he tries not to laugh but that's when I remembered disobeying his orders and lying to him about scouting. I shivered at the reminder about that knowing some bad punishment awaits me.

Knowing I'm going to be punished already...I might as well knock out this Bazzicuz dude and the most favorable way to knock someone out of his build is to knock them out with the back of the sword and full strength I can must for a one hit knock out.I unclasped Luccy from his sheath on my thigh,passing the hilt from hand to hand to test out the weight of it and satisfied with the weight is what I can handle and I stabbed it into the floor between two cracks so it's there if I need it as I eyed Bazzicuz and Kouen as it seems their conversation was getting more aggravated by the minute as Bazzicuz started shouting.

"You're small fucking army won't be able to handle the reinforcements heading this way as we speak you're highness! you'll be defeated at any moment!" Bazzicuz shouted out venomously as he slammed his hammer down onto the floor,hard. An astounding silence followed after his little speech as he said something he shouldn't of said to us,his enemies no less!

I gave myself a facepalm at his stuipdness before having no choice but to comment for my own sake...I just need too,okay?

"I don't think you were supposed to say that out loud even an amateur would know that even woman know that" I informed him loudly as I did quoted air speech marks for the 'woman' bit and smiled a bit. "Also woman might be able to kick your arse" I finished off,smirking slightly.

"Huh!?" Bazzicuz exclaimed angrily as he brought his hammer down,leaving another termoundouc crater in the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bazzicuz questioned ,venomously as he started to walk towards me,his steps shaking the ground with each step and his hammer is getting dragged across the ground leaving a dinted line of broken gravel behind it along with metal scrapping against the floor made me flinch slightly but I feel that I was grinning as I thought: 'Hook'.

"Ehh~ I thought I already said it...That woman already know when or what to say depending on the situation " I Replied,shrugging lightly as I grabbed the hilt of Luccy just in case he will swing that hammer down. 'Line' I thought as pretending to stoke me chin like I was thinking before I slapped a fist into my right hand as I exclaimed: "Ah! unless you can prove that I'm wrong,of course~" I singsonged lightly as I hummed at the my perhival vision, I could see Mienne sneak behind a wall,near his blind spot and once Mienne was in position,she flashed two fingers and I nodded slightly in response.

Strategy number two is to focus his attention on me then at some point,Mienne will knock him out with a blow to the back of the neck and we'll go from there. It's one of the strategy that worked in the dual team tournament that we took part in seven months ago before we got 'transported' here. We use fingers to count as a call of a certain strategy instead of shouting it out loud and making our enemies go on their guard.

The results of that tournament was obvious; Our total victory then since then we did some solo tournaments to improve ourselves to make our team stronger. I took lessons from my Grandfather and Mienne took lessons from a WWE Wrestler champion who's name I can't remember,I know he was pretty famous.

I got snapped out of my thoughts as a sound similar to a war cry escaped someones mouth and I rolled to the side,barely missing the hammer as it clashed into the wall where I was standing,making pieces of rock fall off and clatter onto the floor.

I cringed slightly at the hole left in the wall before grinning,Impressed with my own dodging skills. I looked towards Bazzicuz who pulled the hammer back by a length of chain he must of added to the hammer before attacking me with it. He raised it back,behind his head before throwing it towards me so I quickly grabbed Luccy from the ground and brought up into Te Ura Gasumi [3] to guards against it but even so,I was sent stumbling back a few steps before I got my balance back.

'As I thought it's not going to be easy dodging all his attacks' I thought critically as I felt numbness in my stronger arm and small quakes. I felt Luccy warm up in response,smoothing my senses and I switched Luccy to my left hand, weaker than my right hand.

When I did this,I was fully aware of someone watching my every movement and I quickly looked to the side to see Kouen watching,observing this fight with a slight interest in his gaze as his eyes locked on mine briefly before looking away.

'why does it feel like I'm being tested here?' I ask in my mind,Slightly anxious and directed the question to Luccy and Andras.

 **'Maybe because you are,Little Lass! After all you are with royalty so they would need to test you're skills at some point'** ,Andras calmly replied as I dodged a blow that was aiming for my head,taking the chance now that the hammer is on the ground and I stepped onto the ladder before running along it,along Bazzicuz's arm before landing a kick to his throat and that sent him reeling back,coughing while he glared murderously at me.

I flashed two fingers towards Mienne in advance as the time was right to advance and Mienne rushed forward in a sprint to go behind Bazzicuz. In order to make sure Bazzicuz doesn't use his hammer against her,I slammed Luccy into the chain that's attached to the hammer.

"You! little vixen! I'll make you pay for that!" Bazzicuz raged and he tried to rise his hammer but no such luck as he glared down at me and Luccy then he gritted his teeth as he noticed the sword was stopping the chain with a slight rattling of the chain and Luccy's blade.

"Take away the blade away from the chains! otherwise I'll-" Bazzicuz raged on until he got cut off as his eyes went white and nearly popped out of their sockets. He staggered forward a few steps revealing Mienne behind him with a smug smile on her face before he collapsed on the floor,unconscious. I exhaled in relief as all the leaders are finally down and gave Mienne a thumbs up before taking Luccy out from the chains and put him back in his sheath. I heard the sound of footsteps come closer to us and I turned to see Kouen and his household vessels behind us.

"Risheshuo, Gakukin! cophend him and take him to the dungeon for interrogation" Kouen ordered sternly and they both came forward to do exactly that,tieying Bazzcuz up and carry him away along with a few soldiers as lookouts. Kouen then directed his gaze at me and the unwavering glare that he sent my way made me gulp and hide slightly behind Mienne as his narrowed his gaze at me.

"As for you two normally disobeying my orders is punishable by death as it's treason but considering you caught two enemy leaders as well as protect our troops here,I've decided to left you off with a small..favour" Kouen informed,his face stoic as ever with the only outlook of his emotions if you can tell them part is by his eyes.

I stepped away from Mienne as now I know i'm not getting extremely punished and I tilted my head as his small favor wouldn't be small after all.

"What is this small favor then,Kouen?" I questions curiously as I tugged up my sleeves as the previous battles made my shift more...stretchy and loose. I blinked at Kouen waiting for this answer.

"Submit a report part of your military tactics from your own world, you're allowed to use any library or other resources you need to make a detailed report before handing me it in two weeks time" Kouen demanded before her turned on his heel and walked out of a destroyed Shou's family house leaving behind me blinking at his retreating figure rapidly as my mind came to process what he just said,once after I did, I exclaimed: "Huh!? I don't know all of them!" before I ran towards him,trying to get him to change his mind but no use. No matter how many times I ask him on the way back to the Kou Empire, he wouldn't budge and I heard Mienne's laughter everytime.

although I didn't realize one thing until Mienne told me that night when we are camping out when the sunset before we reached Kou and Kouen didn't want to take any chances so we set up camp.

"Say Emma..." Mienne started as she was laying the opposite me and all wrapped up in her blanket and I was laying next to her.

"Hmm?" I hummed out,giving her a response so she knew I was listing to her and I turned on my side to face her slightly as well.

"You didn't use Lucifer's powers during those fights did you?", Mienne stated and I jumped up in surprise as I noticed that she was right,face-palming myself once but then I realized something else: I haven't used them with my sword skills nor do I know the attacks I can do with Luccy so I'll need to train before putting them in action.

"Nope but I dunno if I fuse them with my sword techniques though so I'll need to train" I replied back as I laid back down once more, closing my eyes and I waited for sleep to come and take me.

"True I need some training too so i'll help out",Mienne offered as her voice held some drowsiness and I yawned loudly in response as I nodded. We both grinned at each other before sleep overtakes us,leaving us sleeping peacefully while a certain red head prince is staying awake,reading as usual.

 **[1] - Translates to 'Andras Revenge' image a force of wind sent in one direction doing some major damage.**

 **[2] - A random character name because I realized that a 'woman' wouldn't be in charge. No character info on him unless he's to become a character that useful to Emma in the near future.**

 **[3]- A high guard that blocks the head.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! comment and spread the word!**


	8. hmmmdecisions and announcement!

I've recently recruited a proofreader for this story yay! XD although he's quite busy so I'll published my version first then published the more accurate version once my proofreader is done with it xD

Also got 27 favourites and 28 followers yay! for "The Adventures of Emma Pendragon" tooo so I must be doing something right! But considering college will be resuming for me on the 10th so updates will be slower than normal and because of that I'm looking for a co-author for "The Adventures of Emma Pendragon"! I know what i want happening each chapter I just don't have a lot of time to write multy chapters up sorry! *bows* so if you want to be the coauthor, comment below and give 2 reasons why I should pick you!

This is not all! I want to know what kind of chapters yyou want to see too! Comment that aswell xD

Also got a new book cover made by someone on wattpad,pretty cool right?


	9. The Present (xmas sp chapter)

**Sorry! i'm a bad author! this was supposed to be due out on xmas day but you know what happens around this time xD your family never leaves you alone because you don't have college but oh well! this your's christmas sp chapters...thats nearly 3 weeks late *facepalms* well chp 4 is next where the main characters get questioned by Kouen and co. And chapter 5 is where Emma meets her second household vessel,his friend and a surprising pet xD stay tuned! hope you enjoy**

Emma POV

"Christmas Presents,huh?" I muttered out in amazement as I stared down at the piece of parchment below me, with the names of the ren family on it followed by a arrow then blank space, but I couldn't think of what to get them from christmas. I was amazed by how the time flyed while I was here,I sometimes end up thinking about our home world. Getting to know the Ren family was fun but two people I don't know that well are Hakuryuu and Kouen.

Hakuryuu and us two meet on the training room one night and as I introduced myself, he introduced himself while shuttering and he was in a blushing mess which made Hakuei came to save him by kindly asking us to leave so she could calm him down although I didn't miss Mienne's blush as we left.

After that we haven't seen him since.

While with Kouen,well he's still kinda hard to talk to while someone is there almost like that conversation in the public library a week before halloween never happened and he sets himself at the distance but he did give me permission to enter his private study to get some scrolls to read and we exchange some brief sentences along with a brief nod before we go our separate ways to do what we need to do.  
To be honest I hardly know these two and getting them a present is hard so I called in Mienne to help me while with the others I vaguely know what to get them but I want to run some ideas through with Mienne and see if she agrees.

I leaned back against the bed and stared at the ceiling as my mind travels back to what happened on that day, a week ago with Kouen after all since that 'accident',I couldn't bear to be touched by men or boys and avoided them but our knees touched and I didn't jump or flinch away from him.

'that's strange...' I thought curiously as I hugged a pillow to my chest and gripped it tightly as I closed my eyes as I thought of why I wasn't bothered by his touch but couldn't think any further as a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I smiled knowing who it was.

"Come In!" I called out happily as I sat up on my bed so my back is resting against the headboard with the pillow still squished to my chest. The door let out a creak as it opens up and Mienne walked in with Shou's two younger brothers,Shaun and Shinn in tow.

Shinn was the one he greeted me first as he left Mienne side and tackled me in a hug. Laughing loudly as we both fell sideways onto the floor. I grinned widely as I sat up with Shinn wrapped in my hands as I carry him back onto the bed,sitting crossed legged on the bed with Shinn sitting on my lap as Shaun and Mienne took a seat as well on the bed,making the bed bounce.

"So Christmas present for everyone huh?" Mienne hums out as she places her hand on her chin.

"Yeah! With Hakuei,Kougyoku,Koumei and Kouha it's simple but Hakuryuu and Kouen is hard to understand or get their guard down in order to ask them what they want" I informed Mienne as I grabbed a piece of parchment with some difficulty before placing it between us. I wrote some things like jewellery and make-up for Kougyoku and Hakuei,sword polish for Shou and Kouha,herbal tea for Koumei,A box of peaches for Judal,a pendant for Mienne, training swords and daggers for Shou's little brothers and as for Kouen and Hakuryuu...blank space is still next to their names.

Mienne nods at that,agreeing with me and she crosses her arms as she aswell thinks what to get for Hakuryuu and Kouen for their christmas present.

"Ah!" Mienne exclaimed loudly and it made me tilt my head at her. Mienne grins and leans forward slightly so she was close to me.

"how about a cookbook for Hakuryuu and a scroll book thing for Kouen!" Mienne suggests grinning as she flashed me a peace sign.

"Not a bad idea for Hakuryuu because I heard from Hakuei that he cooks now and then but with Kouen getting him a scroll when his study is full of them is a bit...plain" I commented lightly as I scratched my checks nohaulatly writing cookbook next to Hakuryuu's name.

"Ah true maybe something like a good luck charm?" Mienne asks me,her eyes twinkling with something I couldn't pinpoint and she was grinning too widely too.

"Hmm does he even need luck?" I encountered back as I frowned. I remembered the way we meet in that dungeon, Kouen Ren with no injuries of no kind but same could be said with the Kou soldier: They had no injuries at all either and that Aura around Kouen would frighten lower monsters so they would face less enemies so for that reason Kouen doesn't need a good luck charm.

"That's true,Kouen doesn't need luck" Mienne commented before she sighed softly.  
"How about hand made scarf or something handmade" Mienne offers kindly as she grins at me "You've always been good at hand making stuff" Mienne finishes before she got up from the bed and grabbed the box under my bed full of thread,wood and ect so basically stuff I can use to make stuff and pulled it out.

I let out a gasp of surprise as I realised that it might be a good idea to make something for Kouen but something small like a handkerchief or a small scarf...well something like that before the date just hit me.

In annoyance to myself considering I just let time go past and left this meeting until the last few days because it's the 23rd of December so Christmas is 2 days away and It will make it harder to get a scarf made in time.

Mienne noticing my form chuckles loudly and pats my back lightly before pinching my cheeks.

"You're fault for leaving it to last minute,Emma!" Mienne scolds me lightly which made me think that our roles had reversed.

"Sowwry Mothurra" I replied sincerely and sighed in relief as she lets go before she heads to the door.

Mienne grins at me but i could feel a dark aura around her as she said: " I'm not that old yet anyways Shinn and Shawn come on,let's leave Emma to hand make something for the first prince" Mienne commented which made them both run to her before they all head out the I was alone,I sat on the floor with box in front of me before leaning against my hand.

"What to make~" I hummed out in thought before I toke out some golden and red thread and a white cloth along with two red bows.

 **'Looks like you already sorta know what to make,Emma'** Lucifer amuses out loud,which knocked my out of my thoughts before I laughed slightly.  
"It seems so..." I murmurs out loud considering no one was here to give me dirty looks talking to Luccy and Andras.

I decided to make Kouen a handkerchief,it's not much but if i had time I would make him scarf next time. I'll start by sewing a golden design around the edges then add a red dragon made from red thread to the middle then add two red bows to opposite corners of the I started I put handmade handy next to Kouen's name on the list.

Knowing this will take me a while,I called in Hiiro to bring in food and drink at regular intervals so I could begin to work on Kouen's present. I also give her a list of presents for the rest of Ren family along with Mienne,Shou and his two little brothers but I gived Hiiro an order to wrap the presents if she has time.

By the time of Christmas day,I should have it finished and have extra time to give it to Kouen.

 **~Time Skip to Christmas day~**

'Shake' 'Shake' 'Shake'

I was shaken away by someone who knows how to wake me up but I didn't open my eyes,I wanted them to try longer. The bed caved under some weight before someone started to jump on the bed,sending vibrations through out my body before I sat up suddenly and sent the person onto the floor as they let out a childish laugh.

'I know that laugh!' I thought in amusement as I leaned off the bed and came face to face with Shinn who was holding his mouth,his shoulders quivering slight as it gave indication that he was trying not to laugh.

Maybe...I should make him laugh. With that thought in mind,I pulled my checks out and stuck my tongue out,moving it up and down.

Shinn brusted out in Laughter,rolling on the floor until he calmed down a few minutes later but he still has a cheeky smile on his face.

"Now then" I hummed out as I threw the duvets off me and planted my feet on the floor,hissing slightly as the floor was so cold. "What brings you here?" I questioned curiously as I crossed my arms as I stood in front of Shinn.

Shinn gave me a peace sign before he grabbed my hand and lead me to my wardrobe.

"Mienne-nee chan asked me too! after all It's Christmas! Christmas!" Shinn blurted out in excitement as he jumped up and down. I couldn't help but to laugh loudly at his excitement. Shinn pouted at me as he noticed me laughing at him before he pointed at me.

"You'll need to get dressed otherwise Mienne will get angry with us!" Shinn blurted out,shivering slightly and I joined in after all a mad Mienne is scary but woman in general are scary.

Agreeing,I opened my wardrobe and the doors hit the wall. I grabbed the first thing I saw and put it on. The shift i put on was light blue and green.,It was short and easy to move in. In fact I could train in it but I wouldn't want to ruin in. Then the clothes I borrowed from Fang was at the bottom of the wardrobe,clean and all sitched up but I don't know where his room is.

'Too late now though I bet he's on vacation but if i have a chance I'll ask Kouen about him' I thought to myself as I grabbed the bag of wrapped Christmas Presents which Hiiro delivered last night as I literally just finished Kouen's present.

I held out my free hand towards Shinn and he took it with a pout,with a slight blush. Chuckling lowly,we walked out of my room and into the long corridors of the Kou Palace.

"So where's everyone?" I ask curiously as I gazed at the paintings hanging on the wall until one caught my eye.

It was a painting of the three Kou princes; Kouha,Koumei and Kouen. Both Kouha and Koumei was standing while Kouen being the 1st prince of Kou is sitting but what stood out the most was their expressions; Kouha had a wide grin on his face with his large sword over his left shoulder,Koumei was smiling too with his normal fan in front of his face but Kouen..

Kouen looks bored out of his mind with his body language,casually leaning on his left arm but with some unknown reason,my chest feels tight as Kouen wasn't grinning.

"Why...don't you not want-" I muttered in disdain as I looked at the picture only for my attention to go somewhere else as someone tugged my sleeve harshly. In surprise,I looked down to a pouting face of Shinn.

I rubbed my head sheepishly as I smile apologetically at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized as I ruffled his hair playfully. Shinn let out a puff of air as he nodded and grinned at me before he leads us by pulling on my hand.

"Mienne said they are waiting in the great hall where the Ren family eats!", Shinn announced energetically as he pulls me along with him,humming to himself. It's so childish that I joined in that's until one of those headaches happened again.

"!" I gasped loudly in pain as my vision got blurred slightly along with a killer headache and the image of Kou's long corridors disappeared,something took it places but in front of me,the corridor was a different colour to Kou's; _it was blue and the corridors was splattered with a big pool of blood,the body blurred and the person was reaching out away from me,another person was walking away from the blurred figure with a staff_ but before I could question what I saw or help...

It changed.

 _The corridor that came in front of me became a single tower on top of a hill with the sun rising behind it,giving of yellow and purple light. They're are three people; One blurred figure like always,the figure of a woman with dark hair on the left side and a figure of a_

 _man with long blue hair_ but I couldn't see their faces as they was facing the tower.  
"Emma-Nee!" Someone shouted,I presumed it was Shinn considering he is the only person with me and I could feel tugging at my sleeves,demanding my attention and the scenery of the tower and the 3 figures faded away,the kou corridor and Shinn taking their original place.

"Emma-Nee! Are you alright!?" Shinn questioned me and I looked down into his emerald eyes,wavering with worry and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.  
"I'm fine! I just got a headache that's all! From working all week!" I whispered to him,half lying and half telling the truth.

Afterall a headache with a series of memories!? that has never happened before and I'm afraid of whats going to happen if someone found out about it.

"Okay..." Shinn mumbles softly and clutches my arm tightly as we both head towards we was going. I ruffled his hair playful as a playful gesture for nearly making him cry as he reminds me of Iris when she used to clutch to me as we went shopping on my days off high school.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?..I don't want to make them worry too much" I asked gently as I wiped the corners of his eyes gently before he started hide his face in my robes,nodding slightly as we finally reached the great hall. The guards at either side of the door,bowed at us before opening the doors.

The sight that greeted us was amusing; Kouha and Kougkou was chatting excitedly between them was a bag,full of make-up I presume as Kouha is always stressing over his skin and hair and Koug-chan being a woman is always fashionable. Hakuei was drinking tea while her younger brother,Hakuyruu was beside her making small talk as he unwraps the present with noticeable excitement streaming off him,which I presume it's from his sister.

The most amusing sibling,Koumei was looking like he was about to nod off along with Judal who wasing using his magic to float about in the air,eating peaches. Mienne was stuffing her face with some food that was laid out on the table,crumbs all of her cheeks.

Shinn let out a giggle at the scene before he bounced over to where Shou and his other brother was,instantly hugging shou who picked him up and laughed joyfully as they both spun around his a circle. Taking his time to survey my surroundings,I noticed that Kouen wasn't here and I frowned.

Kouha now noticing my presence,wrapped an arm around my shoulder which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Emma-nee! What did you get me?", Kouha excitedly asked as he peeked into my bag but I moved the bag away from him which made Kouha pout. The sound of light footsteps reached us and a sleepy Koumei emerged.

"Hey now! that's rude to Emma-dono!" Koumei scolded lightly as his face is covered by his trademark fan,a noticeable frown on his face before he bowed lightly to her. "I'm sorry for his rude behaviour,Emma-dono", Koumei sincerely apologise in Kouha's behalf but already being used to Kouha's behaviour I waved him off,smiling lightly.

"No need to worry I'm used to it by now!" I commented,scratching my chin lightly as I grabbed Kouha's present from my bag and threw it towards him,the latter ripping into it excitedly. I then fished out Kouemi's present and handed it to him which he accepted with a small smile on his face.

"Say Mei Wheres Kouen? And just call me Emma!" I requested of him as I handed Kouha Kougyoku's present to give to her and I slided Hakuryuu and Hakuei's across the table to them.

"My brother,the king is in his study,he came to get his presents and left right after and...I can't do that Emma-do-"

"Emma" I injected sternly as I smiled at him,trying to get him to call me that.

"-Emma-dono" Koumei finished off,his fan hiding his face.

I pouted,my cheeks puffing out before I let out a long sigh knowing it's going to take time for Kouen and Koumei to call me simply by 'Emma'. I hummed in thought as I realised that they might not trust me enough to call me that,yet but there again these two aren't that informal.

I quickly gave Shinn,Shawn and Shou their christmas presents which made me smile as their eyes sparkled like stars as they looked upon the training swords made out of dull metal but with a wooden point so they can't hurt themselves if they sparr against someone.

I said goodbye to everyone before I went through the great hall doors,the guards opening them again and I thanked them with a nod before I turned right and door the corridor that leads to Kouen's study.

I came to a standstill at Kouen's study door and the two guards looked at each other before they looked at me,smiling a bit. I fished out Kouen's christmas present out from my robes before nodding at the guards,who opened the door.

I looked at the bookshelves of books in amazement as I never dreamed of having this many for myself as I only could read books from the library at my old high school and I looked forward towards a spot of light and I couldn't see Kouen at his desk and I frowned slightly.

Then a strong breeze came from my left,messing my hair up and making it blow in my face and letting out a small growl as I hurriedly sorted my hair up.

"I should of put my hair up...this is annoying!" I muttered irritated with my long hair getting in my face every time the heavy wind blew.

"Indeed" a deep voice agreed with me to my far left and I knew it was Kouen after all who dared to enter without his permission? Apart from himself. I hummed softly at that as I walked out onto the balcony and to my right was Kouen sitting on a chair with a small table in front of him,a kettle and teacup to his left,the breeze made his locks dance and from here I could tell that he doesn't have his hair in his ponytail like the norm but he let it loose.

Kouen was memorised by the scroll he was eyes unwavering as he looked over the text,occasionally taking a sip of his drink.

"Kouen" I started off as I walked towards to railing and leaned against them. I stared in awe at the sight of Kou Empire covered by a blanket of snow with odd lights now and there,lighting it up and it makes the sight more regal and more beautiful.

"Hmm?" Kouen humed coherently as most of his focus was on his scroll below him.

"Do you want your christmas present?" I ask softly,turning my head to look at him as the wind blew once more,blowing away the hair away from his face and it revealed Kouen smirking lightly before he looked up,his gaze locking onto mine and his eyes held some mirth.

"What's the point of asking if you're going to give it to me either way?" Kouen asked,his smoldering red orbs shining with mirth as his full smirk appear on his face as he ascended from his seat,making his way towards me.  
I couldn't help,but laugh softly at that as it was the truth about that matter. He was right either way I would give it to him.

"It's only a polite thing to say as you're a man that rarely shows his emotions,so I wouldn't know if you wanted it or not until I asked" I replied back,smiling at him before I offered him the present that's in a small blue cubed gift box with a red ribbon tied in a bow around the gift box.

"It's not much,but a it's something I made by hand recently" I informed him as he reached my side and he gently took the present,our fingers brushing against each other slightly before Kouen started to unwrap it,holding the ribbon out to me with an raised eyebrows.

I blinked at him,tilting my head slightly in confusion,trying to find out why Kouen was passing me the ribbon ,but it seems i took to long as Kouen stepped towards me and turned me around gently as my back is now facing him. I was about to ask why he did until I felt him comb through my hair,getting the knots out before he lumped m hair together and tied it with what I presume, is the bow.

"Thank you" I thanked him,sincerely and I saw Kouen nod towards me before he stepped towards the railing,looking out towards the snow covered Kou. I shivered as I felt the cold sweep through my clothes then I felt something heavy get put on my shoulders and in surprise,I jolted up and looked into smoldering red orbs,unwavering with a hint of mirth in them.

It seemed like Kouen gave me his cape although it looks bigger on me as it nearly reaches my hips and wanting to get warmer, I pulled his cape closer and Kouen's smell waft up into my nose: a vanilla old smell of old books,peppermint and a little of bit of spice. i jolted slightly as I saw Kouen observer me from the corner of my percival vision with his lip's slightly tipped upwards.

"Say Kouen?.." I started off softly and he responded with a loud hum signalling that he was listing and I took a breath,taking that chance to rumble on. "Do you trust me now?" I ask softly,my curiosity getting the better of me.I looked towards Kouen and saw he looked the other way,so I don't know what he's expression is like and I hope it's a smile.

"To a certain extend" Kouen finally applied after a few minutes of silence as he probably thought about it before telling me his answer.

I let out a small chuckle at that,finding him slightly cute as I leaned against my arm to look at me and Kouen turn,our gazes meet again before I looked away as I'm feeling that if I looked any longer I might be swallowed up by his gaze,entranced my their colour as his eye colour is abnormal in my world.

"It seems like I'll have to gain you're trust bit by bit then" I hummed out softly as I looked down below at the normal fortune in Kou's gardens is froze over,a few cracks could be seen from where I stood ,but yet a few robins and bluetails land on it. A sound of amusement broke me from observing the wild life as I looked towards Kouen,who has a full smirk on his face and his eyes held a dangerous tint.

In other words,he's basically not going to make it easy for me.

"Is that so?" Kouen asked in a murmur ,but yet I could hear his voice clearly ,as if the wind carried the sound to me and disappeared in a flash. The tranquil silence came before the snow,smiling fondly ,as memories of playing in the snow as children replayed in my mind before everything fell apart and I was powerless to stop it.

 **'You shouldn't think about that Emma that wasn't entirely you're fault'** , Lucifer conforted me ass his sword warmed up and instantly calmed my bundle of nerves. I breathed in deeply then exhaled out slowly,letting my worries go with it. I breathed in deeply then exhaled out slowly,letting my worries go with it. I extended my hand out,palm up and shivered from the coldness of the snowflakes as they touched my hand before they melted and another one took it's place. This cycle repeats in the tranquil silence that followed after our conversation and the snow began to fall heavier,the said snow collected on my shoulder onto of Kouen's black cape.

"Come", Kouen suddenly said before I felt his hand tap my shoulder and I looked at him,curiously and saw him nudge his head towards his study as his arms became a visible cage around me and taking his hint,I moved towards the study with Kouen beside me. Although I didn't know we would get stuck as we tried to get through the door at the same time,but yet I somehow ended up leaning against Kouen's chest.

I jolted in surprise at the contact;my breasts pressed up against him and his robes in my fists,clutching them before I breathed in slowly,trying to calm myself down.

"!" My eye's widen in surprise as his smell,Kouen's smell waft into my nose and I instantly relaxed,now feeling the warmth radiating from Kouen. A similar warmth radiating from my face as I could feel it spread from my checks to the tips of ears then I realised Kouen wasn't moving away and I looked up to him to see him frowning slightly at something above us.

"Kouen what are you looking at?" I asked,and the curiosity got the better of me and I looked up noticing a well placed mistletoe exactly near the entrance which is what Kouen was frowning at. "ahhh a mistletoe...haven't seen one around the palace until now" I murmurs softly but Kouen heard me say that as his gaze to me with an unknown emotion flashing in his eyes which I couldn't pinpoint.

"You haven't?" Kouen asked sternly,his gaze narrowing on me. I flinched at his accusing glare and I returned one of me own,which made his lip twitch.

"No,I haven't and I only knew where you where because Koumei told me where you was" I informed as I glared at him still. I mean he just indirectly accused me of placing a mistletoe in his study.

"I see" Kouen hummed out as he stroked his goatee and his gaze became focused ,so I presumed he was thinking of something then his gaze snapped to me,his smirk slowly forming. "we can't ignore the traditions though" Kouen hummed out as he stroke his goatee again.

'That's true...' I thought,tilting my head to the side as a mistletoe only asks for a kiss and doesn't really mean lip to lip so a kiss to the check or forehead will do.

 **'Then~ why don't you kiss him then,Little Lass?'** ,Andras offered as his chuckle echoed in my head. I stilled at that,blinking rapidly as I repeated the words he said over and over again before shaking my head rapidly,fully aware of Kouen looking at him.

'Huuhhh! what are you talking about!? me kiss Kouen Ren,the 1st prince of Kou Empire randomly!?' I raged in my mind,sending them directly to Andras as I felt my face grew hotter at the thought of doing it.

 **'But in your world don't the Americans greet people by kissing!? so why don't you kiss him for all he's done so far for you,Little lass?'** , Andras replied quickly as he shivered and I could image buckets of sweat come down from his forehead like he did in his dungeon. I calmed down at his comment,nodding as they do generally do that in America then I looked towards Kouen who's looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"ahhh" I squeaked out softly before coughing into my hand slightly,playing it off like i'm catching a cold before starting again. "ahh this is my token of my thanks Kouen" I explained before I reached onto my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek,taking notice of how still he became and his wide eyes as he looked down at me and up at him from the corner of my eye before I stepped back from the kiss,with some space between us.

Then I did what I always do to get out of embarrassing situations; I make a lie up.

"Ah..well ummm I gotta go...I promised Shinn i'll teach him how to dance!" I stammered out loudly before skipping for the door and throwing it open leaving behind a very confused and very amused Kouen.


	10. Valentine's Trady

**The start is going to start off in third person pov because I'm gonna reveal some of Emma and Mienne's childhood memories and it's easier to write in 3rd sorry if it confuses you! then it's back to 1st person pov xD**

 _A small girl with mid-length brown hair,no older than 5 years old and another small girl with mid-length black hair are side to side as they peeked into the oven where freshly made cookies are cooking,the smell making their mouths water._

 _A small chuckle came from behind them and the brown-haired girl whipped around,her eyes brightening at the figure in the door way and she ran into her Grandmothers arm's,who returned her embrace._

 _"ahh~ you got some cookie dough on your checks,Emma darling" The old woman hushed softly,taking the edge of her apron to wipe of the smudge before kissing her forehead,which Emma giggled at and stepped out of the embrace._

 _"Grandma! the cookies are nearly ready!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down,her blue orbs shining as she tugged on her grandma's blue flurry apron in her excitement._

 _The old woman has dirty blonde hair slightly grey with age,bright green eyes,sagged shoulders,pale skin almost the same as Emma's,she was dressed in long brown skirt and a white fleece with a blue fluffy apron of it. You could also see the veins on her hands,showing her old woman is Emma's grandmother,Anne and she is 73 years old and live in the countryside along with her husband,Ban. The countryside also has a temple in which Emma frequently comes to now and then._

 _Anne pats_ _and ruffle's Emma's hair playfully,smiling gently down at her softly._

 _"Then why don't I teach you have to make some home baked chocolates from the beginning again?", Anne questioned her grandchild,Emma who seemed lost in thought as she seemed to ponder over it and the other girl,Mienne came to grab her hand as they stood side by side._

 _Emma nodded her head a few minutes later,a big beaming smiling on her face and she runs to the cupboards,getting the equipment and ingredients that they need._

 _They practiced and practiced making homemade chocolates but Emma and Mienne only ended up making failures that turns out to be a big blob of purple,until all the ingredients ran out._

 _Emma frowned at the big purple moving blob,turning her head to the side as she poked it with a fork,making it bounce back at her therefore it made Emma pout in denial. She didn't want to admit defeat as her grandfather taught her to fight with the sword,be one with the sword along with help from Mienne._

 _A laugh came from Anne as she watched from the sidelines and she ruffled Emma's hair again,gently._

 _"It takes time! maybe one day,you're husband will eat your own cooking!?" Anne exclaimed happily as she wiped of the chocolate that managed to get on Emma's neck and elbows._

 _"He will?", Emma asked,curiously tilting her head to the side as she stared innocently at her grandmother whom nodded at her question._

 _"A way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach!" Anne boosted proudly as she used the wooden scoop to point at Emma before she started to ramble on about her days as a teenager,cooking for all her crushes until she found Ban._

 _As old as Anne is but she young at heart._

 **Emma POV**

"Emma!" A distance voice echoed from a distance away and wanting to sleep more,I digged deeper into the covers and moved into myself.

"5 more minutes..." I sleepily mumbled as I clutched the blankets closer to me.I felt tugging at my blankets and covers and knowing it was Mienne that's waking me up also knowing whats she going to do,quickly wrapping my legs around the covers ,so she couldn't take them.

"Geez! Emma!" Mienne shouted lowly as to not wake others or the other presence known as Mor-Mor sleeping on the floor with a red fluffy blanket over him and was sleeping soundly.

I feel some tugging on my covers and I instantly clenched onto them more tighter. I heard a 'tsk' come from Mienne's direction.

"I'll take Mor-Mor away from you!" Mienne threatened lowly,almost a growl and I could feel her tugging my blanket. I snapped my eyes open as what she said looped around my head and I jolted up,shaking my head frantically at her.

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't take him away!" I cried before I pretended to start sobbing loudly. I could hear Mienne sigh lowly before she chuckles softly.

"Fine! I won't!" Mienne started,letting out a giggle "but you're acting doesn't on work me,you know maybe it will on others" Mienne pointed out as she started towards my wardrobe,now full of training suits and robes and It's an courtesy of Hakuei because she pointed out that I hardly had many clothes with me so Kouen given some money to Hiiro to buy me what I needed.

If only I would've know that I was going to be transferred or transported some where else; I would of packed!

I got knocked put of my thoughts as something fluffy but heavy landed on my head and obstructed my vision with a blue tinge. I huffed as I took it off and sent a playful glare to Mienne who had Luccy and Mor-Mor in one hand and the latter had a new sheath; It contrasted Mordred's colour (Blades name) so instead of a gold sheath,it had a obsidian sheath with red highlights along with a yellowish gem stone in the middle of the sheath.

I reminded myself to thank Shou later then I reminded myself that Kouha -via trickery- managed to get to agree with him,doing my hair and dressing me Kougyoku got invited too but I don't mind that.

"Emma!" Mienne called out and I blinked at her before I saw her hands moving and she threw me both of my swords. In reflex,I embraced them and put them down on my bed as I untied my stash and let my bedtime robes hit the floor.

I put on the blue and white Kimono that Mienne got out for me then I fumbled to tie it up but Mienne stepped in and finished it off.

Mienne then handed me my dark blue belt with two hoops at my left side so I carefully placed Mor-Mor and Luccy into them,tightening them to make sure they don't fall out.

A soft knock on the door came,starling me slightly.

"Emma-sama! It's Hiiro,I've come to do your hair!" Hiiro called lightly from the other side. I pouted slightly as Hiiro called me as I was a higher standing than her,putting that aside: I opened the door and greeted Hiiro with a smile before sitting myself on the stool in front of the mirror,waiting for the normal tugging as Hiiro started to brush it.

Normally,Hiiro would ask what hairstyle I wanted but she grew accustomed to me,letting her do as she wishes with my hair. Hiiro finished my hair and I stood up,looking into my reflection in the mirror and I smiled happily at it; it was a princess braid with both sides joined by a rose clip and the rest is together in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the chocolate mix considering its the 14Th February 2017,Kougyoku and Hakuei is going to cook with us.

I turned to Hiiro,smiling before i enveloped her into a tight hug,making Hiiro let out a squeak of surprise and she lets out some complaints saying it's inappropriate.

"Not really, where i come from a hug symbolizes friendships and I told you to call me Emma not Emma-sama!" I complained loudly as i scratched my checks.

"We'll be late if we don't go now'" Mienne interrupted as she grabbed my hand and we both ran out towards the kitchen.

I blinked at her before it dawned on me.

'We set a time up before everyone else so we can cook lots!' I thought before I let out a nervous giggle and I grabbed Mienne's hand,opening the door then started to run towards the kitchen where Kougyoku and Hakuei should be waiting for us.

And the closer we got to the kitchen,the nosier it got as a bunch of kitchen staff and maids was huddling around the kitchen door,that's ajar and a purple mist came out of it,bringing a delicious ,but somehow stinky smell our way. In response, I pinched the bridge of my nose so the smell doesn't reach my nose, I looked towards Mienne who's done the same before nodding at her,as we started our way into the huddled crowd before one of the maids noticed us.

"ah! Mienne-sama and Emma-sama!" The maid cried out in relief before she shuffled over to us,going onto her knees and giving us a deep bow.

"I'm sorry! we'll clear this...dilemma up as soon as we can!" the maid apologized loudly,attracting the other kitchen staff and maids,whom joined the other maid in bowing towards which made me jumped back a bit,unnerved by their behavior.

"Stand up please and what did you mean by that?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head slightly before moving so the maids stood up as i tapped them on their left shoulder one by one. The maid leaned down so she was in par of my ears.

"Hakuei's cooking" the maid whispered as her voice shook slightly,her eyes darting around nervously as her expression appeared frightened and on guard.

I looked towards Mienne and i presume we are thinking of the same thing.

...

...

How can Hakuei's cooking make the staff of the palace this terrified!?

But the sight that greeted us as we entered the kitchen,answered our questions.

They are piles of brunt chocolate on the sides with random things sticking out of it like for instance; a bottle of what it looked like to vitamin D tablets. Then theirs the table in the middle of room which ingredients,that are rare but not supposed to be in chocolate; spicy hot sauce,more vitamin bottles,seaweed,squid and many others.

"Hold on!" I shouted lowly as I pointed to the eight legged sea creatures with shock then I pointed to Hakuei and Kougyoku,who's finally stopped what their doing at separate cooking stations and from here I could see Kougyoku's face go deathly pale.

I pointed to Hakuei and Kougyoku before pointing to the squid that's laying dead on the table,my finger shaking as squid and chocolate never mix...well and let's say we tried it before and the results was disastrous.

"Are you really going to use that squid with chocolate?" I asked and by Hakuei nod,I brought my hand to my face with a big 'slap' as I sighed out loud. From the time I've been with the Ren family,I've found out that Hakuei could be stubborn and unmoved to persuasion once she made a choice.

But then a thought crossed my mind,something that might not work and end up angering someone in the process (hopefully it wouldn't).

We'll have to get rid of the chocolate without Hakuei noticing otherwise disaster will fall!

I beckoned over the pale Kougyoku,who stumbled over to us looking like she might be sick and I catched her when she nearly fell before gently helping her to walk outside the kitchen as Hakuei started to cook again over a pot with that purple smoke coming out of it.I quietly closed the door behind me so I wouldn't disturb Hakuei's cooking or get caught by her as we work out a plan to get rid of her chocolates.

I quickly looked left and right at the now empty halls as I presumed the staff got into trouble with the head maid and scattered in a hurry to return to their normal duties within the last few minutes. I gestured for Mienne and Kougyoku to get closer and they did,shoulders touching shoulders as our arms wraps around each other in a protective stance.

"We need to do something with Hakuei cooking!" I whispered-yelled as I started to sweat as I visualized everyone dying by chocolate of all things!?...and squid

"Agreed!" Mienne whispered as she nodded furiously that much i think she might end up with brian damage and I looked at Kougyoku who looked scandalous and nervous as she was fiddling her fingers within the sleeves of her shift.

"B-b-b-b-but what are we S-s-s-spoused to do!?" Kougyoku stammered out lowly with a small blush rising on her checks.

"Anything we can think of!" I replied before I ushered Mienne and Kougyoku back into the kitchen.

Plan 1: Whoopsy-a-doo

This plan was normal as it's literally running into the pot of purple sizzling chocolate and therefore making it go everywhere but Hakuei is making a lot of chocolate; enough to feed an army as she has 3 batches in the oven,4 batches cooling on the side,not burnt and next to the 20 dishes of burnt chocolate and she currently making another 3 batches.

But they won't be that much soon!

I'm currently making a bittersweet batch of chocolate for Kouen as I asked Kouha and Hakuei if he likes sweet things and they both said no he didn't so this is what I'm making.

'I hope he likes it!' I thought to myself as I stirred the chocolate mix with me standing at an angle to keep an eye on Hakuei until she moves with the plan and I'll give a signal to Mienne who going to walk into her.

Meanwhile,I touched the tip of my pinky into the chocolate mix and sucked on it afterwards. Sighing dreamily with the taste of chocolate melting on my tongue and leaves an aftermath taste of coffee and a hint of kiwi.

Nodding in bliss at the taste,I summed up that it was ready to go into the chocolate mold which is a sword so I turned off the heat,set the pan on the cooling rack before putting oven mittens on and carefully tip the mix into the sword shaped mold before gently tapping the sides to get it even and satisfied by the eveness,I put the mold tray into the fridge.

That's when I realized that Hakuei put chocolate in the oven!

 **'No wounder why it's burnt'** Lucifer commented and I could imagine him,smiling slightly while Andras stayed silent,which is more weird.

I nodded in agreement that Luccy's statement as it only brings disaster.

A sound of loud bubbling reaches my ears,I turned my attention fully towards Hakuei,who's looking at the purple substance with a smile on her face before she takes the pan off the stove and onto the cooling rack. Taking this chance, I beckoned towards Mienne who sighed lowly before picking up her pan then walking towards Hakuei and an 'imaginary banana peel' popped out of nowhere and Mienne slipped on it and went flying into Hakuei and her pan of chocolate,spilling it all over them.

"Ah! i'm sorry Hakuei! we'll need to go and get changed!" Mienne exclaimed,grabbing Hakuei's hand and pulls her out of the kitchen but not without throwing a wink at me.

Now onto plan two!

Throw-Everything-Outside-The-Window-Plan!

"Come on Kougyoku!" I exclaimed before grabbing a few plates of burnt and not burnt chocolate before lobbing it out of the window at high speed,earning me a few curses from the gardener as he got hit with them then stomped off,mumbling about reporting it to the first prince but I couldn't care about that right now.

We needed to get as much out of here then get out ourselves to give our chocolates out!

''How are you doing,Kougyoku?" I asked as I turned around to be meet with a wall of chocolate in my face that's hovering in the air and if i remember correctly,Veniea is a water djinn and not an wind one. And boy I was right!

"Move it!" An arrogant and annoying voice commanded and it could belong no other than to the Kou's Empires Oracle,Judal. And not wanting or being bothered to anger him on purpose,I quickly moved aside and barely dodged a whole load of plates that was sent out flying out of the window,followed by a loud crash and a loud curse coming from someones mouth.

I looked at Judal with eyebrows raised in a silent question.

What,you're not going to apologize?

Judal let out a huff before crossing his arms,looking off the side. I felt my eye twitch at his childish behavior but let out a breath as I knew it's pointless getting him to try and apologize of all things as I spent time with him during Mienne's magic lesson (unwillingly of course) but i've to realized what kind of person he is although he seems...lonely.

'Well guess we're the same but in a slightly different way' I thought to myself as I threw out some more burnt chocolate out of the window before sighing then I grinned as my chocolate should be cool enough by now.

Skipping over to the fridge,letting Kougyoku and Judal handle the rest of Hakuei's disastrous cooking and opened the fridge to be greeted with a fully frozen non disastrous chocolate for Kouen and the other chocolates she made 3 days before for Koumei,Kouha,Kougkoukou,Judal, Hakuryuu and Hakuei along with some cookie's for the palaces staff and I poked the chocolate to make sure they are done then take them out and put them into heart shaped boxes with the similar colours like red,blue or gold. I gently placed the chocolates into the boxes before putting and tying around the ribbon before doing it into a bow ,nodding as I'm satisfied with my work and I picked up the boxes part from four which was Kougyoku's and Judal's along with Hakuei's and her brothers as she is going to see him today.

I already gave Hiiro and Mienne's theirs a week ago as i bought and practised a little too much so now I only have three peoples left to give; Kouen,Koumei and Kouha's. From what Hakuei yesterday,it seems that the three of the princes are having a meeting in Kouen's study so i'll have to give it to one of the guard drop the chocolate of for them three before going to train in the mountains again.

Mostly training to control her flames into shapes and attacks although none of the Ren family knows about this as I wanted to surprise them including Shou and his younger brothers.

or so I had thought as the doors to the kitchen slammed open and there stood in all his righteous and beauty was the first prince,Kouen Ren.

Surprised my his counter, I nearly dropped the boxes of chocolate as they bounced back and forth in my hands but before they landed on the floor,Kouen managed to catch them and I sighed in relief as I didn't want to destroy them and have to remake them as the day was almost over.

I was expected for Kouen to hand them over but to my surprise he stood there looking at them,something keen to confusion in his eyes before his eyes widen slightly as he came to realized something then he looked at me,his gaze firm.

"It's valentine's day" Kouen stated firmly and it didn't sound like a question but I nodded anyways and I tilted my head as Kouen let out a small sigh,his fingers pinching his nose.

"Time to eat something...incurable I guess" I heard him mumbled under his breath then I realized he must of been talking about Hakuei's cooking

"If you're talking about Hakuei's cooking we have it all covered" I commented,smiling brightly at him as I flashed him a thumbs up.

Kouen snapped his head towards me so fast i thought it'll break off and I could see the upturning of his lips. I could also plainly see relief flash across his eyes.

"I See" Kouen hummed out in response before he eyes moved to my right,to the middle of the kitchen and I saw his face go pale slightly as he eyed the ingredients laid out at the table.

"Now I've done what I needed to do,The meeting will continue" Kouen announced before turning around on his heel,nearly reaching the door as I snapped out of my daze of him unexpectedly being here.

"Wait! Kouen!" I called out and quickly grabbed onto his sleeve tugging it harshly.

 **Kouen POV**

I jerked in shock as something pulled me back from going out the kitchen door to restart the meeting and I turned slightly to see Emma holding onto my sleeve tightly before she blushes slightly and quickly lets go.

"Sorry...it's just...uhm" Emma mumbles loudly,trying to find her words. Seeing this type of behavior made me 'tsk' at her and I narrowed my eyes on her slightly,silently telling her to hurry up as I'm growing annoyed by her mumbling.

"Ah! Here!" Emma exclaimed loudly and shoved something against my chest,making a wrinkling sound like wrapping paper.

I blinked at her before looking at the items against my chest finding 3 boxes with different colours; Blood red,Pink and green. Then I looked back at her,an eyebrow raised at her and asking a silent question.

"Valentine's chocolates; Blood red for you,Pink for Kouha and Green for Koumei...I kinda suited them to match your tastes" Emma informed me as she moved her hands to her back and clasped them together.

"Our tastes?" I asked curiously as I don't particularly like sweet things compared to Kougyoku or Kouha.

At the question l,Emma nods as a big grin formed on her face.

"Yours is bittersweet as you don't like sweet things Koumei is cream filled chocolate in a shape of a squid and Kouha has strawberry filling" Emma informed me as she pointed out her points with her fingers and she ended with three fingers up.

"I see" I hummed out in thought "You didn't have too" I announced which made her frown and shake her head.

"It's fine! You're giving us a place to stay so it's at least I can do is give you something" Emma exclaimed,waving her hands about as she tried to explain.

I felt my lips twitch slightly as i found her flustered state amusing but I snapped her out of it when I passed Kouha and Koumei's chocolate boxes to her again which made her blink at me as Emma tilted her head to the side.

'She seems kinda cu- huh what am I thinking of!?...I don't have time for this!' i complained in my thoughts as I catched myself thinking other than world conquest and protecting my family.

I swiftly turned back around,looking over my shoulder at Emma as I turned my thoughts elsewhere; to the chocolate.

"It's better if you hand those two their chocolates yourself or Kouha will complain" I comment before I strolled out the door and the only thing that i heard was her hurried steps as she followed behind me.

"Hold on! Aren't you in a meeting?" Emma called out as she finally caught up and started to walk at my side. I took a glance at her then faced forward again.

"And?" I commented,unaffected by the question as I didn't mind her presence.

"I'm a woman...aren't I not allowed in? That's what Hakuei and Kougyoku told me" Emma informed me as she twiddles with her fingers slightly.

"If it was official meeting yet as you haven't done anything to prove your worth of being a general...yet that is but this is just between me and my brother" I explained to her as I took a right,walking down a familiar corridor towards my study with Emma following after me.

"I see" Emma commented as she nodded towards the guards who saluted her as she walked into the study with me and the door made a humph sound when it closed.

The sound got the attention of Koumei,Kouha and Kouen's household members,Gakukin and Kokuton Shuu greeted me with a nod and a smile while Shou En pats my head gently,carefull of his inhuman strength and Seishuu Ri frowned at Emma's appearance.

"Emma-nee!" Kouha called out excitedly as he wraps his arms around Emma whom in return his hug,smiling. She also extend out the chocolate boxes so they didn't get squished by Kouha's hug.

Kouha noticed the chocolates and grinned widely as he pointed to the chocolate,excitement evident in his eyes and I saw Emma nod in response aa I made my way to my seat,taking off my cape and weapons before I sat down,calming observing Emma interaction with my siblings.

Emma pov

I couldn't help but grin at Kouha's behaviour at revicing my chocolate for him as he made a joke about keeping it forever,making me shake my head at that which Kouha pouted out and started to eat the chocolate with sparkles in his eyes.

While with Koumei and Kouen,it seems they are saving the chocolate for their own time or something of that sort as their boxes remain on Kouen's desk,untouched.

Kouen noticing my stare,smirked slightly.  
"I'll eat them later unlesss..." Kouen trailed off and I noticed a glint in his eyes.

"Unless what?" I ask,tilting my head to the side as I'm curious to what Kouen is thinking as he rarely tells anyone.

"Unless you feed me" Kouen starts,pointing to his lips as he smirked "Mouth to mouth of course" Kouen finishes.

I couldn't help but to feel slightly embarrassed by that from Halloween and onwards Kouen sometimes teases me,time to time but I also couldn't help the slight heat that I feel coming from my checks.

"Ooh- shut it! You can eat it yourself!" I complained,nearly yelling as I span on my heel and heads towards the door only to have it opened up revealing..

A smiling Hakuei and a tray full of that octopus choco with that purple mist from it and looking at it made me clutch my stomach in slight pain.

"I have chocol-oh my! Are you okay Emma!?" Hakuei said in a panic,kneeling down near me as I'm now clutched to the shelf,holding my stomach as the memories of this event from when me and Mienne ended up making octopus chocolate resurfaced,making me feel ill and sweat a lot.

"I'm fine!" I assured her before looking at her tray and glup slightly.

"You made more?" I asked her,pointing towards the chocolate that seemed like it's moving slightly!?

Hakuei nods at that,smiling as she brought a finger to her lips and tilted her head to the side.

"Somehow my chocolates I made before suddenly dissappeared as I was getting changed,I had more time so I made some more" Hakuei informed us,pouting slightly before she looked towards me.

"Want to try it Emma?" Hakuei holds one of the chocolate ridiculously close to my mouth and I moved away instantly,shaking my head frantically before I jumped up and ran out of the room.

"NO WAYYYYY! THAT WILL KILL ME!" I yelled out before speeding up as I noticed Hakuei is right behind me and I skimmed the corner before Hakuei nearly caught my arm.

"It won't!" Hakuei responsed as she waved the chocolate around before she stopped and stared at something on the ground.

Curious to what she's looking at,I quitely tiptoed near her and looked down,noticing a croackrouch before noticing the twitch in her lips as she brought down the _piece of chocolate she did offer to me_ and brought it down onto the croackrouch with a thundering whack,instantly killing it.

Not wanting that to happen to me,I quickly shoot up and started to run in the direction with Hakuei,who noticed and started to chase after me again.

 **I'm a horrible author this wayyy over due but here it is xd i was busy with college as i have done another musical and been tired from it,not a lot of time to write too oh well i have the rest of this week off so I'm hoping to get 2 more chapters done before college starts.**

 **Also thank you for the reviews,comments ect.. They make my day! Any questions? Free to ask**


	11. Our Circumstances,Our World

**Emma POV**

I exhaled slowly to calm my beating heart and considering its winter,the exhaled air could be described as mist. The snow crunched under my footsteps as I stalked forward,eyes darting around trying to find a glispe of Mienne but with the snow falling like it is,it's making it harder to see or walk.

It's snowing quite heavily even though Christmas is long gone but like always,Christmas leaves something behind to have us remember it. The training grounds of the Kou Palace is out of bounds with most of the warriors returning home,it's gotten quiet. Taking this chance of hardly no visualisation and hardly noone around: Me and Mienne went to the forest.

Of course we needed to tell someone where we're going so we told Shou and Koumei. Although the conversation I had with Koumei is still fresh in my mind and what happened on Christmas day,just thinking about it made my checks feel warm.

 **~Flashback start~**

I knocked twice onto Koumei's bedroom door but i received no answer. I blinked at the door then looked at the sky only noticing that the sun is beginning to rise.

"he should be wake..." I mumble softly to myself as I crossed my arms. "but as a prince..he must be busy. I guess I can come back later" I commented lightly before I spun on my heel but as I did I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Emma-dono?" a sleepy voice asked and I turned around to see Koumei rubbing the back of his head,a habit I found out he does when embrassed or sometimes confused. Koumei's robes looks like he's been sleeping for a while.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I questioned him softly and grinned slighty as I stepped towards him.

"Not at all! In fact I'm glad you did..." Koumei muttered as he brought his Dantailon fan to his face.

"Hmm why?" I asked curiously as I tilted my head to the side. I noticed Koumei's checks took on a little colour before he looked away then back at me,probably thinking if he should tell me.

"We are having a war council in a few minutes" Koumei informed me,leaning in slightly "looks like we're be invading the Kingdom of Beasts,Yansai if they don't accept the treaty that a envoy will send with them" Koumei carried on before heaving a long sigh.

I opened my mouth in a 'ooh' sound as I remembered that Kou Empire is constantly expanding to control the west and east. I grinned as I slowly realised that I could be in the battle too.

I waved Koumei towards me,he came and I leaned up to his ear to whisper in it.

"When will you send a envoy then?" I asked him quietly as I was curious and kinda excited about it although I would like to see what this 'Yansai,Kingdom of Beasts' is like,what systems they use,do they have slaves and all sorts of questions ran through my head in a rush.

Koumei stepped back from me,rubbing the back of his head again.

"Don't think I'm allowed to say it without My brother,the king's say so,I'm sorry" Koumei apologise with a slight bow of his head and I waved my hands at that,panickly as I wasn't royalty or anything.

"No need for that! I'm sorry for being nosey!" I apologized sincerely and quickly following with a bow. I could hear someone laughing although it's slightly muffled.

"Kouha!" I excalimed semi-loud,as I crossed my arms across my chest. Kouha let out a loud laugh,before he came around the corner with his usual smile on his face.

"What is it Emma-Nee?" Kouha asked as he is pretending to be innocent to evastropping. His usual trio of magicians and Fang followed after him.

"You shouldn't laugh while evastropping,it totally gives you away you know!" I lightly scolded him, but it made him laugh and Koumei shutter a protest in response to what I said.

I smiled at him and give him a thumbs up as an idea popped into my head.

"Maybe I should show you how it's done sometime!" I offered him excitedly as I couldn't waste a chance to do some chaos.

"Emma-dono" Koumei scolded lightly and I turned to him,seeing his expression is a shocked one.

"What is it,Koumei?" I ask lightly,smiling softly at him.

"A lady shouldn't be teaching others how to evastrop proply" Koumei finished,lowering his voice at the end as a priest with a white veil over his face passed us.

I blinked at Koumei for a few then looked over at the veiled priest,frowning as I saw ruhk surrounding him,but his is black and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

These priest seem very familiar to me like I've seen them before but I can't pinpoint where.

'They are Al Hamen,Emma' Luccy stated,jolting him out of my thoughts as I grit my teeth as the people I'm here to defeat are so close but i haven't got enough allies or power yet to face them.

I got shocked out my thinking by Koumei as his hands landed my shoulders,briefly shaking me as he said; "Emma-dono!".

I blinked owlishly at him before I smiled nervously.

"Sorry what was you saying?" I asked as i scratched my checks sheepishly.

"I was saying what you wanted" Koumei repeated as he brought his signature fan infront of his although it didn't help hiding the smile he wore.

Although I believe that the smile had a hidden meaning.

"Ah! Right me and Mienne is going to train in the mountains for a while anyways whats with that smile?" I asked,curiously as I tilted my head to the left in confusion.

All i got was a bigger smile as he waved his fan about

"Well yesterday it seemed My brother,the king was in a good mood as per from christmas" Koumei offered as his eyes glinted slightly wether in amsument or suspicion

I couldn't tell as i didn't know Koumei that well per say as he's guarded in some things he sayes but what he said made me blush sightly as I felt warmth radiating from them as I brought my hands to them.

"I only gived him a small kiss on the cheek as thanks" I pouted out,huffing as I crossed my arms across my chest as I heard Kouha giggle and something that sounds that a chocked gasp coming from Koumei.

I turned towards him,frowning as I pats Koumei's back gently as he coughed more.

"Are you okay,Koumei?" I ask as he straighten up,finally able to get his breathing together and I gave him some space.

Koumei nodded although he Still looked scandlized as he staring slightly bewildered at me.

Is it that surprising for Kouen to be in a good mood because of a kiss?

A hug on my waist starled me and I looked down to see Kouha grinning devilishly at me before he turned to Koumei

"Mei-ni! It's nearly time for the meeting! We better get going" Kouha called out as he realsed himself from my waist. Koumei looked at Kouha and nodded at him.

"Then we'll take my leave Emma-don-"

"Emma!" I intruputted,annoyance evident in my tone and I didn't hold it back.

"Emma-san" Koumei finished off,sighing slightly.

"Guess that will do..." I muttered in self-acception and crossed my arms.

"Anyways We'll be off" Koumei finished before he bowed and started to walk gracefully towards the throne room where I suppose the meeting is being held. Kouha followed behind him with his three magicians in tow.

I recoiled at that,surprised.

'When did they get here!?' I shouted in my thoughts,slightly unnerved by their sudden appearance.

But shook it off as it's not the weirdest thing I've seen with The trio of witches and with that I turned on my heel and strolled down the countless corridors,exiting the palace and head in the direction of the snow covered mountain.

 **~Flashback finish~**

I got jarred out of my thoughts,relving the memories from this morning when something cold and wet hit me in the at myself and my bad habit of being engrossed in my thoughts,which lets my guard down and people use that like how Mienne threw a snowball in my face.

"Mienne!" I whined out loud as I wiped of the wetness from the sleeves of the kimno that I'm wearing. Once I've gotten my face dry again,I looked around at the mountains,taking in the trees with iceacles on their branches,rocks sitting on the earth with snow covering their tops,the small cavines with frozen over water and the occasional bunny hopping around to go into its borrows.

Then I closed my eyes,focusing on closing out all the other sounds as I fouced more of the sound on the footsteps around me. The small pouncing of the bunnies,the cunning stalking of the peradatorary fox and the loud thumps of human kind. I tried to find Mienne by via her footsteps but a twig cracked behind me and I felt my lips twitch slightly as I knew who it is.

Mienne.

Who thinks she's sneaky as a ninja.

I sidestep her first down cut with her sword that she asked to be crafted by Shouu then slashed upwards with mine and a ringing of blades echoced in the air as our swords meet and with fighting for so long,I fight with instinct and I kicked Mienne in the stomach hard and she was sent flying backwards.

Only for Mienne to use her sword to slow down the skidding with plunging the sword into the snowy ground and using her heels to use the momentum to lunge forward with the sword extended straight out almost using it like a lance.

I crouched down slightly before jumping up,Mienne's sword just grazing my shoes as I jumped above it before twisting my body around to aim a kick at Mienne spectrum which she dropped her sword to block with both of her arms in a cross then Mienne pushed me back and using the ground,I flipped over and landed in a crouch.

Copying Mienne,I digged my heels into the snowy ground ,lifting my heels and placing my hands onto the ground itself,I ushed off and dashed towards Mienne,sword raised in okamai killing style [1] but quickly changing the style as I recogized doing the same style so I moved it up into Seigan no kamae,landing a hit on her side and ended up giving her a small cut but I completed didn't see the kick aiming for my stomach as I grinned in my small victory.

I felt out of breath at the impact as Mienne's ht landed before I cringed slightly at the pain that follows before I grabbed her foot and threw it to the side,along with Mienne who stumbled to the floor again but soon as she is own and she flung herself up again,angirly grumbling about something as she wiped snow off her robes before shooting me a look that sayes 'I'm gonna kill you for that'.

Which I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Then...Mienne sprang at me and I didn't see it coming as she threw ungathered snow at me,blinding me and distracting my vision to the snow instead of her then I felt an overwhelming pain develop in my right side before I landed into the snow,on my side wincing and grumbling.

"Fuck!",I cursed loudly as I rocked side to side and holding my injured side before I heard a thumb of something landing near me,followed by a curse from Mienne then warmth spreaded around me and the pain faded away gradualy as Mienne used her newly discovered affinity for healing magic or life magic as Judal called it.

"I'm sorry! Emma I wasn't thinking!" Mienne apolgized as she helped me up onto my feet,making me sway slightly as I waved her off as it was partly my fault for laughing at her.

"It's fine! you healed me right? so no harm done!" I chirped enegryetically as I flashed her a thumbs up and her experssion sagged with refile.

Mienne nodded then grinned at me,sparkles literary flying around her as her eyes bright one; one brighter than the other but no the less showing excitement.

"I've got an idea!" Mienne chirped and she pointed to Luccy,strapped to my side,sheathed along with Mor-Mor as she grinned wider "Shall we try bring about Luccy's and Mor-Mors powers!?" she finished excitedly.

I 'oohed' at that as I hit my fist into the palm of my hand,as I realized I needed to do that,one way or the other and I couldn't against that Baz bastard dude so I left it up too then I went down from my high as I remembered Shouu telling me I had a meeting with Kouen about our world.

 **'I'm surprised he waited this long,Little Miss'** Andras called out,startling me out of my thoughts and making me smile as it's been a while since we've heard him talk. Luccy hummed in agreement.

'thats true but that aside how do i get your powers to manifest,Luccy?' I send my thoughts to him as i frowned as i realised until I have completely controlled my powers; Kouen wouldn't give me free way and people will underestimate me as I'm a woman.

 **'Firstly,close your eyes and extend me across your chest'** Luccy advised and I moved my sword and closed my eyes like he asked. I could feel his thum of agreement through our bond.

 **'Now picture a sunflower fields with a ball of fire hovering about the ground'** Luccy advised and I did just that and the ball was fire but i knew it wouldn't hurt me unless I wanted it too. Also my skin vibrated with a sense of ease being near that ball.

 **'Now I want you to eat some of that ball then shield the rest'** ,Luccy contiuned and I jerked at that.

Me. Eat. Fire!?

Perhaps sensing my unease,I heard Luccys chuckle and I barely felt something touch the top of my head like Luccy is here,doing it himself.

 **'It's fine; the fire won't hurt you but you'll get a buzz from it. Go ahead and try'** ,Luccy prodded and I concded,imageing myself grabbing a bit of the fire and slowly eating it,expecting a burning feeling at the back of my throat but was surprised as a gentle vibrating sensation happened starting from my head and slowly travling down to my feet leaving me trembling slightly at the pureness of it. The feeling kept changing as I eaten more as it was follwed by an small eletric current,a blast coming from inside me then finally; A feeling that made me whole.

'What was that!?' I thought,sending them directly to Luccy who chuckles lightly via our telepathic connection as king and djinn.

 **'That,My king is your power and more you will it,it will answer your call each time. Now focus on your will then image it developing your sword'** ,Luccy contiuned on,his tone patient and has a under layer of pride in it.

I nodded then closed my eyes tightly as the faces of who I want to protect flashed through my mind.

Mienne.

Shou.

Shou's little brothers

Kouha

Kouha's Magicians

Kougoku

Kaboon

Hakuei

Hakuryuu

Koumei

Chun

Kouen

lastly myself and people who I meet from now on.

A flash of heat startled me out of my thoughts,making my eyes snap open then I stared at the heat source; Luccy's sword is developed in bright pink flickering flames and the flames covered the hilt but strangely enough,I didn't get burnt.

"That's soo awesome!" I couldn't help but yell it out as I danced around a bit,the sword swunging around as I danced.

"Emma! You're gonna hurt yourself or someone else if you keep waving around like that!" Mienne scolded me before she whacked my head with her fist making me covering my head with a wince as I rubbed it softly as I pouted.

"But it's cool!" I chriped exicted as I held up the aflamed sword to Mienne,whom shook my head at me with a small smile on her face.

"You know if people see you acting like this,they would think i'm older!" Mienne scolded before she went behind Emma,reaching over her to grab Emma's sword. "Shall we try a wind and fire combo attack?" Mienne asks,her eyes glinting with mirth and I laughed softly as I nod.

"Sounds like a plan! i'll make my flame bigger and maybe you try wrap your'e wind around it?" I sugeested as I closed my eyes and I felt an hotter heat develop us but considering i'm not having any complaint from Mienne so I reckon i'm not burning her. "Luci Fel'Ringo!", I called out uncouiously and the flames grew bigger almost covering both of us.

I heard Mienne call out something but with the sound of flames crackling canceled it out and then a burst of wind surrounded my sword,mixing with my pink flames and making a pink mini tornado swirling around madly then I helded it upwards before letting go but a burst of wind sent us flying back and an explosion went off with an exounding boom.

I quickly grabbed Mienne and dived to the floor,narrowly missing a big log sailing past us as the explosion dimmed into nothing and it left behind a massive 15ft crator also mini earthquakes shook the mountain,making us both unbalanced as we tredged towards the crator and looked down; All what is left is a burning tree that still sizzling away and the snow completedly snow free.

"Whoops...Kouen is gonna kill us" I muttered,shivering as I felt his eyes glare down at me when he comes to hear of it and Mienne hummed in agreement with me.

"Shall we run to our rooms?",Mienne suggests and I instantly aggred as kou soilders will hurry to this point to check out what this sound was. Knowing that we,well I clung to Mienne as she flew us back to our room.

 **Koumei POV**

I covered my mouth with Dantialion as I yawned,tried from todays meeting but we are noway as finished yet as the ministers of the state was currently argueing on who's country's princess is going to be married to my brother,the king although this didn't begin with this; it began with discussing our recent choice of country to conquer which is Yansai and from mine and my brother,the kings thinks that the organization is behind the birth of that country as well.

But one of the minsters started talking about his wife then another joined in commenting on Kouen's steel soild descion on not picking a bride and it escalted from there.

I looked at my brother,the king who's sitting at the head of the table,looking bored while his hand is rested against his face and he leaned back in his chair,watching the minsters and advisers like a hawk hunting for a prey then my eyes travled down to his fingers tapping away sliently and the ever so slightly twitching of his left eye are a clear sign that he's angry. I sighed softly as I wounder if his patience is going to run out during the meeting or after and I silently hoped something will make them stop screaming at each other.

And in a way noone would of expected as a big boom echoed through-out the castle and bringing earthquakes with it.

I stumbled before grabbing onto a chair to hold myself as the minsters and advisers dived under the table,making the room silent apart from odd banging of picture frames hitting the wall. I heard shifting to my right and looked at that way as my brother,the king rised.

"We'll dismiss this for now! Guard find out what caused that explosion!",Kouen barked as he ordered everyone out and the advisers,minsters bowed one by one to use before they left and left the room empty apart from us two and a handful of guards.

"You!", I saw my brother,the king point to a guard staioned by the door who jerked to attention,sweating as Kouen addressed him. "Gather Kouha,Kougkou,Hakuei and Hakuryuu!" and with that the guard saulted then went off to find them. Then Kouen turned around to me.

"Do you know where Emma is?",My brother,the king asks me and I nod,covering another yawn that broke sighed,pinching his nose as he moved towards the door.

"Where are they? After this you can sleep,Koumei", Kouen stated as he opened the door and revealed two guards standing guard outside.

"Emma came to me this morning saying their going to -" A yawn broke out from me,making me cover my moutch with my hand before it settled " Train in the mountains but i believe they might of come down already; It's nearly lunchtime afterall" I finshed off,walling behind my brother,the king as we exited the meeting room and traveled down similar halls towards the study of the soon to be new emperor.

"I see" Kouen hummed out in the silence of the halls that was once fullied with laughter and from the corner of my eye; I saw my brother,the king stroke his goatte with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do woman like,Koumei?",Kouen questioned suddenly after a few minutes of silence and it startled me into a shock.

My brother,the king asking me about woman!?

"Any particular woman,my brother the king?" I asked curiously as I wanted to know who this woman is.

"Emma" Kouen answered simply as he nodded towards the guards stationed near his study and they opened the door for us to pass through.

"Then I don't know,my brother,the king apart from the metal vessels containing Andras and Lucifer: I don't see any other jewellery of any sort on her" I stated as I brought Dantallion up as I thought about it in more detail.

"That's what I thought so too",Kouen firm voice echoed through out the study as he unclaped his cape,folding it and placing it on his desk with Agreas ontop.

The surprise must of shown on my face as he turned around; he left out an loud sigh.

"It's simply a gift return from Christmas" Kouen stated as he sat down and I busied myself collecting some scrolls for him to read,placing on his desk afterwards then busyining myself with making some tea before placng that near my brother,the king too.

Thats when the door opened and in came in our fellow siblings came in,surrounding around the desk as the guards flowed in,settled down chairs for everyone before leaving and standing guard at the door. Kouha took the red cuishoned stool with his assisstants sitting next to him,Hakuei and Kougkou nexts to them then I took the seat next to my brother,the kings desk while two seats remained for Emma and Mienne.

The ones that came in next was my brother,the kings household vessels who spread themself out in the room,securing corner and my brother,the kings Gaku was leaning against the wall bext to the door,keeping alert for any intruders or unvited guests,namely them. Shuu Kokuto is standing near the window,keeping an possible escape exit guardered or open for an escape route as anything can happen while Shouu En and Seishuu Ri are standing guard,arms folded behind their backs at both sides of Kouen,my brother and the kings desk.

Then door opened and Emma,Mienne and Shouu came through,the later bowing as Mienne waved at them and Emma looked nervous.

"No need to be nervous,Emma" Kouen stated,his tone sounded amused and I heard Emma huff as she takes a seat thats available near mine.

"Don't mind her,she's not good at these type of stuff", Mienne stated as she took her seat next to Emma as she crossed one leg over the other in a businees like manner. "Well in this sense so i'll be the one doing the most talking as most of the subject we'll go over;Emma never really pays attention to" Mienne huffed out as she sends Emma a glare and from here I could see beads of sweat on her forehead which Emma wiped away with her sleeves.

"I'm all right in War history area and surival skills..." Emma muttered loudly,seemly trying to gain some points which only made Hakuei giggle slightly.

"don't worry, we know what you're good at,Emma-chan",Hakuei assured Emma and it succeed as Emma's once tense form,finally relaxs and she nods.

"If you don't mind me asking,Kouen but what is it that you want to know?", Emma finally spoke up.

Asking that got my brother,the kings attention he stared at her with a wide grin an hungry glint in his eyes.

"Everything",My brother the king replied and I saw Emma's mouth twitch slightly while her eyes glistened with mirth.

" we won't get through 3000 worth of History, well not in one day atleast" Emma replied as everyone else in the room nodded in agreement apart from my brother the king who simply Shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we will have more meetings then", my brother the king replied and Emma reluctantly nodded her head then signalled Mienne to start the meeting off by introducing the speices that rulered the world first which is dinosaurs which received funny looks from my brother the King's household,mostly from Seishuu and Hakuryuu.

"Hold on!",Kouha exclaimed loudly and jumped out of the chair,eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"So you humans wasn't the first race to be born on your world?", Kouha asked and by Emma's nod he sat down again and Minne continue about the cavemen era but from the corner of my eyes I saw my brother, the king get more and more bored as conversation third away from the main topic he wanted to address and let out a long sigh.

I decided to take control the meeting by showing my hand up to stop Mienne from talking but that didn't stop Mienne from glaring at me, who sat down with a 'huff' and I knew I'm going to pay for this later.

"What is your goverument like? housing? Ecomy? Wars?", I asked in regards to my brother,the kings wishies and from the corner of eye,I saw Kouen nod slightly and getting his improval,I carried on "State of weapon,medicine and your kings?", I questioned and saw Emma share a glance with Mienne.

"Our Goverment is smillar to yours,we call it a demonacy but the difference in our world is that royality don't have a lot of power in regards to rullering a contry and the ones that decided the rules,we call them Mp and the highest seat is the prime minister", Mienne stated before nodding to Emma,not giving her a chance to talk.

"Our houseing is bricks as it's stronger and durable but some countries have huts and we have plenty of land to grow ediable crops to harvest and eat. Also the wars we have are mainly againist terriorst as the world is nearly one", Emma stated and I couldn't help gaaping at her as my brother,the king leaned forward and clasped his hands together,the glint in his eye getting stronger.

"Terroists? Nearly as one? How long did it take to get their!?", Kouen demanded,leaning forward and clenching his hands together as the intresed glint in his eyes grew stronger as he gazed at Emma along with something else..

Emma hummed in thought before grinning and flashes my brother,the king a peace sign (I beileve thats what she told me).

"Terrotists..hmmm you can say are a bunch of invivudals of an group could be any religion that want to conjour the world and have that one religion surving...well that's what current day terrotists are like. And,yes nearly as one as some countries are tense with each other and I think war is nearly breaking out and when me and Mienne was born,the world was already one so I don't know how long it took to get this way but If I were to juess it would take 1,000's or more years for this world to be the same", Emma stated and she took a few deep breathes,inhalging needed oxgen from talking too much.

"Take a seat,Emma you good-for-nothing history nerd",Mienne scolded lightly before shoving Emma back down on her sets,whom hunched over and took deep breathes in order to steady herself.

"That jab kindaa hurt,Mienne",Emma whined out softly as she stuck her tongue out at Mienne who huffed and rises her chin in semi serious manner.

"You very well know you trust people too much although you are a good judge on peoples character" Mienne hummed out,which gotten Hakuei's intrest who grabbed Emma's hand gently and looked at her pleadly.

"How can you tell people apart?",Hakuei asked,her voice and eyes sliently pleading me to let out my secret.

"It's simple,Hakuei in our world you can tell people apart from looking,once into their eyes", Emma explained as she gived Hakuei-dono's hands a gentle pat.

Hakuei frowns slightly at that.

"I've tried that before but never got the gist of picking up someones personality from looking at them",Hakuei offered as she pouts slightly.

I saw Emma bit her lips and cross her arms as I presume she's thinking of Hakuei's response and after a while,Emma shrugged.

"All i can say is keep trying with it but if i find someone I think might be dangerous,I'll tell Kouen or Koumei about them" Emma offered,adding on a reason as Hakuei opened her mouth to protest.

"But I'll help you try to sort people out,Hakuei",Emma then added which made Hakuei smile wide and nod.

The rest of the meeting went on with Emma and Mienne telling about the know history of bc/dc of their world,the basic structure of their government and the religions that live on their world until it came to the recent discussion.

"Ah right, Emma and Mienne" Kougkou began, earing mine and everyone elses attention which made Kougkou blush darkly and hides behind her sleeve.

"What is it,Kougkou?",Emma asked sincerely and gently lowers her arm as it was covering her mouth.

"How well you get back to your world?",Kougkou asked and I blinked,stumbling a bit as with all the required knowledge we received and I,my brothers forgot this small detail

How will the people of another world return to their time? To return to the place they know and the people they love?

A tense silence followed as I presume everyone questioned that same idea.

"Well..",Emma began and everyone attention went to her and i saw Emma smile lightly "I can presume we can't get back as the person who sent us here hasn't gotten in contact with us as of yet so I reckon sending us here took a lot of magoi and I doubt they will be able to send us back" Emma finished,shrugging.

"So your stuck here?",Hakuryuu retorted softly which made Mienne huff.

"Not at all,we like it here",Mienne repiled and Emma nodded at that,agreeing.

"It's much more adventurous and livelier than our world",Emma offered as she flashed Mienne a wide grin. Mienne also nodded,agreeing with Emma.

"Before we get more off topic,I would like you both to meet someone", Kouen butted in making everyones attention instantly snap to him. Giving a singal that made Seishuu Ri move towards the front door as a gentle knock echoched through the room.

 **Emma POV**

Kouen wants us to meet someone,who could it be?, I woundered to myself as the door opened to reveal a slim, and of average height figure standing in the door way and from here I could see she has almost the same eye colour as Shouu but slightly dimmer,to say.

"Come in China",Kouen called out towards the standing figure,who nodded and entred,letting Seishuu Ri shut the door behind her. From what I can see,her name China is a litral impression from how she dresses; She is wearing a long gray qipao (a chinese dress) with a cream flower design and matching shoes that gives her apperance of innocent but I doubt that as noone in this kindgom is 'innocent' apart from the children. Also she has long black hair thats tied into a french braid,that sways as she moves to the centre of the room.

Once she was in the centre,she bowed Kou-style and greeted the princes and princess in a calm she greeted Kouen seprately,with a slight blush on her checks.

 **'Seem's like China likes Kouen huh,Little miss?'** , Andras misheaviously said,sending me and mental image of him grinning like a manic when they are given a new toy to play with so I sent an image back in the only way I know how; By hitting his head hard then grind my fist into his head for a few times.

 **'OW OW! Little miss! it hurts!',** Andras whined as he sent an image of him rubbing his head

 **'Even though we're not out in the open,this actions do hurt the more realistic they are,little miss',** Andras whined again with tears again but I took note that it does hurt them if the image is too realistic.

'It doesn't matter if she likes him or not afterall Kouen will problaly get an marriaged arranged for him with some spoiled princess', I sent my thoughts back to Andras and I felt Luccy's sword hum in agreement.

Then it spurang at me; Andras finally talked after a few weeks.

'What have you been doing the past weeks,Andras?', I sent mentally to him as I hummed softly as I watched China hand Kouen some scrolls and I saw Kouen's mouth moving then China turned towards me.

I gave her a little wave,smiling slight as I waited for Andras's answer which came in a flashes of memories.

lots of swarms of black rukh floating around the palce.

The Masked preists wearing evil grins,dripping with malice.

The Empress surrounded by the mask priests.

An worlds destruction by the hands of a big bubbly lanky doll thing.

A closed barrel with an image of Andras sitting in it.

'Huh!? memories!? Andras stop being a child and tell me!', I sent that towards him and I felt him go silent again but it wasn't him who answered.

 **'He's warning you of the Al-Hamen,Emma'** , Luccy sent a picture of the masked preists then I saw why; A lot of bloodthirst and evil black rukh surronds them. I felt a shiver go down my

spine again when I remembered that preist from this morning.

'So they are here in the Kou Empire...what should I do?', I sent that question towards Luccy and I felt him go silent,thinking.

 **'Try keep a low profile while gathering allies and training with us two is the best option but I reckon you being close with the imperal familly,they shouldn't make a move yet even if they get a glispe of your rukh'** , Luccy offered as he sent me a mental image of him petting and ruffling my hair.

'My rukh?',I sent the question back to Luccy as I couldn't understand it. Why would my rukh be the reason why they attack?

 **'Your rukh is brighter and bolder than anyone elses in this world or yours but it's abnormality as you know as well as the other rukh that resides within yours is something of our original world'** ,Luccy offered,although some of the answers seem hesitationed and warpered so they don't give off more information than needed but I could feel Luccy's helpness and anger running through his blade.

Even though I'm curious to who else rukh resides in mine,I let it go for Luccy's sake and pay attention to the present.

Well to say,I could say I was hitted back into the present is the correct statement as I winced loudly as I rubbed the side of my head,rubbing the throbbing area.

The cluprit,going by Mienne's sweet but misheavious wide grin is her.

"You really need to stop hitting me this hard,Mienne",I whine softly.

"Then pay attention,Emma",A familiar deep but gruff voice echoed around the library belonging to Kouen (of course!)

"Right! now what did you say?", I asked as I more or less didn't hear what he said and from the annoyed look Seishuu Ri gave me, I can also prsume that Kouen has been calling out my name for a while.

Kouen let out a sigh,pinching the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes briefly. His whole demoare screams _Irrated_ that much that I kind wanted to put a grinder of pepper under his nose,to see if he sneezes loudly or cutely. Too bad the kitchen hands said they have ran out of it though otherwise I'll totally do it,with this thought running through my mind,I heard a booming laugh as Andras laughed gleefully that what I was imaging.

"China,Here will help you choose armor at some point", Kouen began,his tone demanding attention like always but I couldn't bring myself to be angry as my mind flashed to that picture in the hall and my theorhy of him not wanting to be prince or emporor but does so to protect his familly as I've seen him,despite his busy scheadual,try have dinner with all his siblings and that's one of the reasons I don't doubt him.

"But if I manage to be free at some point,I will take you in stead so I can offer some pointers",Kouen finished as he nodded at China who made her way to me,her expression can be described as thoughtful as She looked me,once over before something unexpected happened.

China grabbed my breasts and squeezed,humming slightly as I blinked rapidly before I yelped loudly,scooting away from her and holding them protectively.

"What the hell are you doing!?", I screeched loudly as I shakely pointed at her while glaring slightly as I could feel warmth gathering at my cheecks.

'Great I'm blushing and to make it worse nearly everyone saw that!', I inwardly wide as I beat my head against an imagery door,it rattling at the force.

China tilted her head at me,seemly confused at my refusal to let her do as pleased and god damn it,it nakes her look to cute too! Thats a added bonus.

"Taking your measurements,Emma-dono",China simply replied like it was the most obvious situation.

"Then say that before! And do it normally!",I yelled at her before crouching down,grumbling to myself about being voliated before I jumped back up,realsing the time.

"Ahh! Mor-Mor will be out now!", I began excitedly before I started heading towards the door but stopped,spinning around to grab China's hand and started to drag her with me.

"You can come with me,China to take measurement so I'll leave the rest to you,Mienne!", I yelled out,bypassing 2 of Kouen's household and leaving the door slam behind me as I skipped towards my bedroom,dragging China still.

 **Kouen POV**

A tense silence filled the library as Emma just left with that single sentence and speeded out with a dumb founded looking China. Although I'm the most surprised that she left without consent and I felt a dark aura coming from my left,in Seishuu Ri's direction.

"The nerve of that woman!... Leaving without Kouen-sama consent!", I heard Seishuu Ri,grumble to himself as his fists clenched,shaking slightly.

"It's fine,I'll give her suitable punishment later for her reactions" I offered,'nothing too harsh', I added silently to myself. Although it seemed to pleased him as he said nothing more.

Kougkou jerked to attention out of her dazed look on the door and foused on Mienne.

"What about your family?",Kougkou asked another important question as everyone stilled slightly in surprise.

Mienne seemed to be thinking of that question before she shrugged nohactly,smiling widely.

"My family will be fine,my brothers aren't children anymore", Mienne answered sincerely as she stood up,dusting herself off.

"Emma's?", Hakuei asked gently as she fixed her sleeves that overlapped her hands.

Mienne looked startled at that before it came surprised then saddened which got all my attention as Mienne looked away.

"Emma...she didn't tell you?..well i guess not,she's always like that but She doesn't have a family",Mienne explained,her eyes glazed over in saddness and unshead tears.

Wanting to know more about Emma made me open my mouth.

"Is Emma an orphan?", I asked softly,not wanting to jolt her anymore than she was or push her away.

"No all Emma's family is dead", Mienne informed us grimly and shocked the room into utter silence.

To be continued..

 **Extra; Shouu's Report 015**

 _Heres the report for today,Kouen-sama._

 _This morning was eventful with pro wrestling the sleeping Emma from kicking me in private parts then once she woke up; she started throwing pillows at me and scream 'Pervert' from the top of the lungs,successfully waking up the court minsters._

 _Later in the afternoon,Emma threw a hot teapot at an assissan who was on top of the pavilion and ended up falling asleep. While sleeping,Judal drew on her face only half way through; Emma awoke up and a fight issued,breaking a couple walls and damaging the garden. (prepare for constant nagging of the gardener's)._

 _Later that evening,Emma spent studying our world and only fell out of the chair as she spotted (Following is her own words) " A big massive blood sucking spider!" which she ended using a pile of parchments as a spider 'swatter'. Later she fell asleep at midnight and I dealt with that._

 _This is all,_

 _Shouu out._

 _P.S. She dared me to sign off that way._


End file.
